


Once in a Lifetime

by Enygma0710



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Developing Friendships, End game Jonerys, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Hybrid Westeros, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Not all relationships are black and white, Other relationships for the sake of personal growth, Slow Burn, So dont get your panties in a twist end game is still jonerys, Thats what im trying to capture in this fic, The minor relationships are fleeting and are for character growth, There is alot of grey in relationships, Time jumps and Flashbacks, but I tagged them so theres no confusion and not misleading anybody, kinda like in real life, there will be angst but for personal growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710/pseuds/Enygma0710
Summary: A great man once said you can never appreciate what's always been there without taking a risk and living your life....The story of Jon and Daenerys growing up together and the lessons they learn and experiences in life that take them on different paths but keeps unwittingly bringing their story back together. You never really leave those you grew up with behind, no matter how hard you try.Not the greatest at summaries but Jon and Dany are childhood friends and we see how it all plays out.I prefer not to tell you everything in the summary, gotta leave some surprises.FYI: There are other relationships but it is for the sake of character development. The relationship tags have been updated to reflect this. The intention was not to mislead. Endgame is still Jonerys and is already written in the last couple of chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize, but do claim any original characters.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Targaryen, are you busy?”

 

Daenerys looked away from the patient chart she was charting vitals in and saw Irri standing in front of her leaning over the nurses' station. "Yes, but that's never stopped you before."

 

 “I need your help, one of my patient in the ICU is due for a dressing change and no one is better at dressing changes than my favorite pediatric nurse.” Irri grinned.

 

“Ha! That’s because you know I like my dressings to look perfect. What’s wrong with the patient?”

 

“Induced coma from head trauma, shrapnel chest wounds, fractured pelvis, and a broken femur. He's pretty banged up. I normally wouldn’t have a problem doing it myself, but last week they didn’t think he was going to make it, and he’s now critical but stable plus he just finished a round of antibiotics because of an infection so…I-”

 

“Rather err on the side of caution.” Dany finished her sentence as she tapped her badge against the access reader; logging herself out of the computer. “No, I understand and it's not a problem,” She stood up, stopping next to her co-worker. “Nessa do you mind listening to room seven and ten for me? Thirteen is off the floor for a sedated MRI with a line placement, they will be going to the PACU afterward but they have my direct number to call report. I should be back in thirty minutes.”

 

Nessa nodded, giving her a ‘thumbs up’ as Dany followed Irri to the ICU. They went through the sliding double doors leaving the pediatric unit. While some of her friends found the thought of being a nurse emotionally draining, caring for people came natural to her.  She loved being a pediatric nurse and found it fulfilling to be there for her patients and their families when they were at their most vulnerable. Dany loved working at Braavos National Medical Center, and even though the memories of the nights spent on the ICU in Winterfell, still haunted her thoughts, it was those memories that drove her towards her career choice. Irri badged them through the sliding doors into the quiet intensive care unit as her friend continued to quietly ramble about a recent date with a guy she met from Lys.

 

As they walked further into the unit, most of the rooms they passed were either empty or had a patient resting in their bed behind a closed glass door. As they passed another room, the door this time was open and Dany saw a family huddled around a bed, embracing one another as a woman openly wept at the foot of it. Dany quickly diverted her attention as Irri paused to quietly close the door, giving the family some privacy.

 

“So, I told him I’m available next weekend and we should hang out at that new bar in the Moon Pool district. Do you think he will call me?”

 

“I don’t see why not, you had fun going to that play at the Blue Lantern.” Daenerys shrugged.

 

Irri rolled her eyes. “We really need to get you out more, wait until Missandei gets back in town. She’ll definitely drag your kicking and screaming ass out for a night on the town.,” She teased.  

 

Dany laughed at the hollow threat of Missandei. They both knew Missy had finally convinced Grey to take a trip to Naath to meet her extended family. What Irri didn’t know was that she doubted her pathetic, lack of a dating life would be high on her best friend’s priority list, that’s if everything went according to Grey's plans. Dany instinctively reached into her pockets to check her phone. No text or phone call _yet_. Irri watched her with a look of amusement before they continued down the hallway. When they arrived at the room, Irri went in first, checking to see if they had enough supplies.

 

“We are in luck, the day shift restocked the supplies, but it looks like the family is still at the bedside, do you think we can do it later?”

 

“Sure not a problem, I’m going to go down to the canteen and get a coffee anyway. Did you want one?”

 

“No, this is my first of four, so I’m actually good. I’ll call you when I’m ready?” 

 

Dany gave her friend a quick wave and turned to leave the unit as she made her way down to the canteen.

 

Dany was standing in front of the coffee machine waiting for it to finish dispensing her mocha espresso. She glanced at her work phone, she had enough time to catch up on her charting before starting her next round of medications and assessments.

 

“Dany?”

 

"Yes," she turned, her eyes widening. "Robb Stark?" she set her coffee down on a nearby table. _How long has it been?_ She wondered _Years? Shite I’m horrible at keeping in touch,_ she walked over and gave him a hug.

 

“What are you doing here? In Braavos of all places? Wait are you…is it Mr. Stark?”

 

He gripped her hand and pulled away, giving her a curious look. "No, Dad is doing okay these days, I’m here for Jon.”

 

“Jon?” her throat went dry. “What happened to Jon?”

 

"Shite, you wouldn’t know, would you? I figured Margaery would've gotten ahold of you. It's complicated,” Robb started but stopped. “It’s probably easier to show you than explain, do you have a minute?” 

 

Dany nodded and silently allowed Robb to lead her to the wing of the hospital, she just left. A short elevator ride later, she found herself back on the ICU unit. Irri saw her enter the unit with Robb, her curious gaze followed them before quickly returning her attention back to the computer.

 

Robb enters the room she had just been outside. Daenerys’s violet eyes widened as she followed him into the dimly lit room, her gaze sweeping over the prone figure in the bed. _Oh_ , _Shite_. She glanced at the machines Jon was hooked up to, there were several large bandages across his chest with varying degrees of dried blood and drainage on them. She took two steps forward, assessing the ventilator that was helping him breathe. She surreptitiously looked at the monitor, his vitals were within normal range. “What happened?”

 

Robb sighed, plunging his hands deep into his pockets. He looked so much older than his twenty-three years. “We probably won’t ever know the official story, but he was on a reconnaissance mission up in the northern territories and there was an ambush of some sorts, a possible dirty bomb?” Robb stepped closer and stood on the opposite side of the bed. “I was listed as his next of kin on his medical file. I got a call last week that he was medevac’d here and-” he gestured toward Jon, “here we are.”

 

“Has the rest of the family-”

 

“Not yet, I’m the first to physically get here. I’ve been here since the weekend. Dad can’t fly anymore so Mom is with him in Winterfell. Sansa will be traveling from Kings Landing and should be here by the end of the week. Arya, Bran and Rickon are spending the summer on Bear Island with Uncle Benjen. I’ll fly home next week to and bring those three back here.”

 

“I’m so sorry Robb, if theres-”

 

“I thought you and Jon kept in touch?” He interrupted, his steel blue eyes studying her.

 

“We did, off and on for a while, but we haven’t talked in years.” Dany felt a sour feeling sink into her stomach. _Damn it, Jon, I told you this would happen_. She fought to keep up the strong façade under the wave of emotions that crashed and shook her to the core.

 

“Dany?”

 

“Hm?” she cleared her throat, she didn’t trust herself to look at Robb yet.

 

“Can you tell me how he is? I mean how he really is? No filter.”

 

Dany gave a small smile as she scanned the monitors and did a quick visual head to toe assessment.

 

“He looks worse than what he physically is,” she started. “The wounds on his chest are draining, but there’s no yellow drainage, so it’s not infected.”

 

She walked around the bed, dropping down into a squat to look at the ventilator. “His settings are low on the vent, I wouldn’t be surprised they try to extubate him in a couple of days.”

 

She reached out and squeezed his hand, pausing briefly before she smiled. “He’s in there Robb, he squeezed my hand, it was too strong to be reflexive.”

 

She noticed the rapid eye movements under his pale lids. “But we won’t know if the extent of the damage or even if there is any, until he wakes up, but he’ll be okay, he always is, it’s Jon.”

 

Robb exhaled. “Thank you,” He reached over, pulling her towards him to kiss her brow.

 

“I’ve only gotten grey, non-committal answers since I arrived. The only thing they told me was he suffered from a head trauma but it was too early to say anything yet, and I have my dad, Benjen and Arthur calling me and asking questions-”

 

“It’s the ICU mentally,” she interrupted, placing a calming hand onto his shoulder.  “A patient is stable one minute and crashing the next. you don’t want to give a family false hope, but this is Jon, Robb. He’s a fighter, he’ll be okay.”

 

“Thank you again, I know it’s shit circumstances but it’s really great to see you again Dany, your presence has been missed back home. The girls were just complaining about how you left Winterfell, never visiting and only Margaery gets to see you.” He joked.

 

Daenerys chuckled softly and noticed the scruff on Robb’s chin and the dark shadows under his eyes. “Why don’t you take a break and get some rest Robb, I’ll keep an eye on Jon and make sure he’s in good hands.” 

 

Robb smiled. “No, I’m fine. I’ve made camp her the past couple of nights.  It’s not comfortable but it works, but now knowing you’re here, I wouldn’t feel as guilty leaving him to get a break, but-“

 

He shook his shaggy auburn head. “No, I’m okay.  We could catch up, yeah? Are you hungry? I ordered from a really good Lysine take-out place last night that delivers and I could order…”

 

 Daenerys noticed that he was talking himself into an indecisive circle.

 

“Robb Stark,” Robb stop pacing, looking up at her. “Do I need to call Margaery?” she asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

 

He chuckled, raising his hands to surrender. “Alright, fine, you’re right. I’ll go to the hotel shower and get some rest.”

 

 He started packing his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  Robb leaned over the bed, squeezing Jon’s hand. “By the way, that was a low move, Dragon Queen.” Daenerys giggled as Robb kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

 

As the door closed behind them, the sound of the machines and monitors blanketed the room in a subdued silence. Dany stood there for a few minutes watching Jon, lost in her thoughts. The habit of not getting attached and leaving behind friends was normal for her growing up. She had lost touch with so many friends over the years due to her father’s military career that it became second nature to not look back and move forward in life. But losing touch with Jon was the one thing she did regret when she moved to Braavos. He was no longer the fresh-faced eighteen-year-old that she last saw getting on a bus headed to boot camp. The black curls that he uses to constantly brush out of his grey eyes were gone, his hair short and pulled back, similar to that of a northern soldier. She moved from the foot of his bed, taking note of his sharper features on his visibly thinner face, a shadow of beard hid the fading yellow bruises across his jawline. There were new scars that she didn’t remember. He looked battle-worn, he looked like solider. She continued to study him, taking in the man before her when the shrill alarms of the monitor broke her silent observation. She silenced the alarm, his heart rate increasing with a furrowing grimace on his brow.

 

Dany instinctively reached out, running her palm across his forehead, “Shhhhhh,” she whispered, smoothing out the frown lines. “It’s okay Jon, you’re okay.”

 

She sighed, looking over her childhood friend that she shared so many memories with, her fingers gracefully tracing a jagged scar over his eye, pausing to lightly cup his cheek.

 

“I’m so sorry Jon, I know I haven’t been around the past couple of years,” she sighed. “But I think it’s time I’ve changed that. I just need you to wake up for me my Broody McBrood.” She chuckled using the childhood nickname before leaning in, leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead. She stepped away, dimming the lights and turn the tv to a music only relaxation station and left his bedside.

 

“You okay?” Irri asked as Dany closed the door behind her.

 

“Yes, Irri,” she pulled her friend into an alcove. “I need a favor.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Can you keep an eye on this one? It’s just-”

 

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

 

Dany nodded. Irri smirked, “You’re secret is safe and if anything happens, I’ll let you know.”

 

"Thanks, I need to get back to my unit, but I can help you with his dressings later, I should have a break between meds around 2 am?"

 

“Works for me.”

 

Dany jogged back to her unit, just in time to catch her phone ringing. She sat down at the nearest alcove and started writing down report on her patient coming out of the PACU.

 

“Un-huh, okay, ten minutes? and mom is with him? sure, yep, I am ready. Thanks.” She hung up the phone and jogged into the patient’s room to begin setting up the necessary equipment, her outward expression of her usual jovial self, her emotions in check behind those violet eyes. When her patient arrive her interactions and response remained as professional and jovial as usual as though nothing was amiss. She went about the rest of her shift with none of her co-workers wiser of the emotional internal storm brewing all the while maintaining the epitome of professionalism that was known as Daenerys Targaryen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Fall of Grade 5_

 

“How was your summer break Stark?” Theon yelled as he flipped off the monkey bars, landing on the woodchips below.

 

“Pretty good, went camping with my Dad and his friend Mr. Baratheon. You should ask Jon how his vacation was,” Robb teased as he jumped off the jungle gym, landing next to Jon.

 

Jon looked over at his half-brother Robb with a narrow gaze. “Shut it, Robb,” he muttered as he threw the red ball against the side of the school, catching it as it rebounded back to him.

 

Theon face quirked with glee. "Oh? what happened to our little Jon?” he taunted.

 

“He decided to get up close and personal with a patch of poison ivy, spent half our camping trip covered in ointment and itching,” Robb and Theon cackled. Jon reflexively itched behind his ear. He reared his arm back to launch the ball at them when the bell rang.

 

Theon continued to taunt him, walking backward as they entered the school.  Jon quickly, shoved Theon making him stumble into a group of girls walking in front of them. “Ow! That hurt!” one of them yelled as she went careening into the blacktop.

 

“Mr. Snow! Mr. Greyjoy!” Principal Mormont barked at them. “Come here, now! You too, Mr. Stark.”

 

All three boys sullenly walked over to the principal. “The first day of school and already you three are at it."

 

Mormont shook his head at them, disappointed. “I expect more out of three, especially you two.” He pointed at Jon and Robb. “The three of you should be setting an example for the younger students. Now I want you all to go and apologize to those two young ladies you just trampled over.”

 

All three nodded. “Yes, Mr. Mormont,” and walked over to a pair of girls.

 

“I’m Sorry.”

 

“Yeah, Sorry”

 

“Sorry.”

 

The shorter one with her brown curls in a high ponytail, glared at them, rubbing her elbow roughly. “You’re not welcome.”

 

“Miss. Tyrell,” Principal Mormont voiced warned from behind.

 

Margaery relented, “Fine” she turned towards the person still on the ground to help them up.

 

She stood up and brushed off her jeans, her violet eyes catching Jon’s briefly before giving a scathing look. _I’ve never seen her before,_ _who is she?_ he wondered.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered and walked away with Margaas Robb, Jon and the new girl filed into another.

 

Mrs. Brackwell closed the door behind them. “Class, I would like to introduce you to our newest student. Daenerys Targaryen, she is coming to us from Braavos, class please make her feel welcome.”

 

Daenerys stood quietly in front of the classroom, she nervously fidgeted with the hem of her scarlet sweater.

 

She smiled briefly at everyone before looking back at Mrs. Brackwell. “You can call me, Dany," she whispered. “Ma’am.”

 

Mrs. Brackwell smiled. “Dany it is. Can you tell the class a little about yourself?”

 

Jon watched as the girl continued to fidget with her hands. "Well, I'm originally from Dragonstone but my dad was recently stationed in Braavos but a new assignment brought us here to Winterfell,” She answered with a small smile.

 

"Thank you Dany," Mrs. Blackwell placed her hand on her shoulders and guided Dany to the empty seat between Jon and Missandei. Dany sat down at the desk and smiled at Missandei.

 

She looked briefly at Jon, as he gave her a small wave to which her violet eyes narrowed, drawing her face into a scowl before she quickly turned away from him, throwing her silver blond braid over her shoulder.

 

 _Great_. Jon shook his head as Robb snickered behind him. "All right class, this is a new year so let’s get started.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Fall Grade 6

 

Jon felt the very essence of his breath leave his body as he made an impact on the packed dirt below the treehouse. He wheezed as he sat up, gasping for air.

 

“I’m King of the Mountain!” Theon cheered, pumping his arms triumphantly overhead. Jon looked up to see Theon doing a ridiculous victory dance around the deck of the treehouse

 

“What a pillock.”

 

Jon quickly turned around and saw behind Robb, Daenerys, Missandei, and Margaery emerge from the tree line.

 

“Oi!” Theon yelled. “What do you lot think you’re doing here?”

 

Margaery rolled her eyes and walked forwarded. “We came to play at the treehouse,” she yelled as it was the most obvious thing.

 

“This is our treehouse!”  Theon shouted back, starting an argument with Margaery.

 

Jon couldn’t remember when it happened but the abandoned tree house in the Godswood became a point of contention between the two groups. It got to the point that they would often play ‘King of the Mountain’ to see who could use the treehouse at that time. He thought all the arguing and fights would’ve stopped when Theon fell out the treehouse, almost breaking his arm but it didn’t.

 

At every chance, Theon continued to goad the girls into arguments about the treehouse. Jon gave a small smile at Daenerys, who crossed her arms, scowling before looking away. Jon huffed. It had been a year since Daenerys arrived in Winterfell, but Jon was no closer to being on any friendly terms with the girl that he was a year ago. Their interactions were thankfully limited outside the classroom except for the disastrous grade five spring science fair. She had been furious with him and refused to speak to him at all after that. He had hoped a summer in Dragonstone would warm up her cold attitude but it was evident after the first few weeks of school Jon was still an enemy. They were in the same class again, but luckily they weren’t seated next to each other so the need to avoid one another was easier. Margaery’s shrill voice broke through his thoughts, only catching the end of the argument. 

 

“Shut up Theon!” Margaery red in the face turned towards Robb. “Robb tell him!”

 

“Tell him what?” Robb started. “He’s right, we did find this abandoned last summer, so technically we have the original claim."

 

“Says who?” the quiet Missandei spoke up. “It was my brothers and his friends who built this a couple of years ago, so I actually have a claim too.” She smiled.  

 

“Wait, your brothers are Mossa and Mars?” Theon jumped down from the treehouse, landing in front of them.

 

 “Yes, and I use to come here with them all the time when they were building it, this was before they left for military school.”

 

Jon glanced over at Robb, his eyes wide. They had heard the infamous stories of Mossa and Mars, the fearless twins from Naath that pulled crazy stunts all around Winterfell, one of these said stunts being the reason for them being shipped off to military school in Astapor. It just never occurred to Jon that his quiet classmate was related to the two.

 

"So you see we have a right to play in the tree house too," Margaery spoke up, moving forward to stand in front of Robb.  

 

Theon frowned. “Maybe, but we put the work in to repair it over last summer and this summer. We-“

 

“We can easily share it,” Jon interjected.

 

“No, I vote we don’t! We put in a lot of work!” Theon complained. “What do you think Stark?”

 

“It’s huge Theon, all of us could easily fit in there.” Robb started.

 

Theon vehemently shook his head. “No, my father had my hide when we used his tools to fix it up.” He locked his arms across his chest, shaking his head. “No, I’m not sharing.” He quickly turned back towards the large tree and scuttled up the wooden ladder rungs, standing at the top. He threw a cocky glared down at the group before turning to walk back through the makeshift door frame. “Only way you’re getting in here is to kick me out!” he barked.

 

“Why does he always have to act this way?” Missy murmured.

 

“Like an arse?”

 

“It Theon, being an arse comes naturally to him.” Margaery gritted out, answering Robb.

 

Jon turned to the silent sentinel of the collected group. She had a curious gleam in her violet eyes as they roamed over the tree. Her gaze briefly met Jon’s before she stealthily darted off, disappearing behind the tree. Jon looked over to Missy and Margaery who both had matching grins.

 

“What! What are you-”

 

Robb and Jon looked up to see Theon backing up, hitting the edge of the doorframe on his way out, his arms extended in front of him. “No, back up, stop!” He shrieked, his voice in an unnaturally high pitch.

 

Theon’s lower back hit the wooden railing causing him to tilt back. His arms began to frail, grasping at the air as he lost his balance and toppled over the edge, hitting the ground with a hard thud at Jon and Robb’s feet. Daenerys stepped out of the tree house door, dusting off her hands and adjusting her ponytail with a smug smile on her face.

 

“Who’s the queen of the mountain now?” Daenerys cried, raising her arms above her head triumphantly. “The Dragon Queen!” Daenerys, Missy, and Margaery yelled in unison. They scrambled around them towards the back of the tree, joining Daenerys in the treehouse.

 

“What the hell did she do?” Robb asked Theon.

 

Theon rolled over, wincing. “Nothing,” he muttered. “Let’s just go to Karhold park.”

 

"Oh, Theon?" Daenerys singsong called above them. “You guys can still share with us if you want,” she gave a menacing sneer, baring her teeth.

 

Theon hesitated briefly and shrugged his shoulders. “Fine,” He huffed as he stood up,  jumping up on the wooden rungs attached to the tree, Robb looked over at Jon and smirked before following Theon up into the tree house.

 

Jon stood there briefly, looking at up at Daenerys. The threatening look now gone. She stared at him briefly before turning away, flipping her long silvery braid over her shoulder disappearing into the treehouse.

 

 _What the hell had she done to cause Theon of all people to react that way_? He wondered as he pulled himself up the rungs, his head eventually poking through the bottom entrance of the treehouse. He watched as they all sat peacefully around the stacks of comic books and magazines that they hoarded over the summer. He caught himself under the scrutiny of Daenerys gaze before she looked back down at the Batman comic book in her lap. Jon gave a nonchalant shrug as he pulled himself up to sit down inside the doorframe. He picked up a nearby Justice League comic and started reading. He sighed, _It just another thing to add to the curious case of Daenerys Targaryen._

 

* * *

 

 

Winter Grade 6

 

Dany noticed as they entered the classroom that Mr. Cargyll stood in front of the class, rocking back and forth on his heels, almost bouncing with excitement. He was a new teacher to their school that had just graduated from Oldtown, or so Margaery had heard from her grandmother. He was youngest out of all their other teachers and handsome too, with dark brown hair and green eyes that still held a youthful spark and eagerness to them. Mr. Cargyll smiled down at them as Dany, Missy and Margaery took their seats.

 

“All right, settle down, let’s settle down. I hope you all had a good winter holiday and are ready to get back to task.” He leaned back against his desk, his hands clasped together in his lap.

“We are going to change things up a little this year.” There were a few muted groans towards the back of the class before he waved them away.

 

"For starters, there will be no science fair for grade six students.”

 

There were a few loud gasps among the cheers and clapping. Dany glanced over to see a relieved Jon leaning back into his seat with a grin.

 

“I know, I know. I heard some of you were probably looking forward to blowing things up this year.” Mr. Cargyll laughed, patting Jon on the shoulder as he walked by.

 

“Instead of experiments for this year’s science module, we are going to look at our families. We are doing a family tree project." 

 

The class collectively groaned this time, but Dany was excited. She loved hearing stories from her parents about the Targaryens and looking at the ancient books her father usually forbade her from touching.

 

Mr. Cargyll began handing out packets. “We’re going to spend the remainder of the afternoon on an introduction to genetics, this packet describes the project you will be turning in. It is 25% of your grade so this is not a project you want to throw together the night before. Mr. Bolton.”

 

Ramsey threw a glare at Mr. Cargyll’s back. “These should be worked on weekly and will be due March 15th.”

 

He stood in front of the class, turning on the overhead projector. “Let’s begin.”

 

* * *

 

Dany ran down the empty school hallway, running pass the cafeteria slowing to a jog as she neared her classroom. She had forgotten her family history packet in her desk and wanted to catch her father in a good mood when he got home from work to discuss it. She had her hand on the door handle and almost barged in when hushed voices on the other side of the door stopped her.

 

“It’s okay, son but I don’t want you to think you’ve already failed and can’t do the project. I’m sure your father has some documents and plus you have your father’s side of the family, that something to work with there, Jon.”

 

 _Jon_ , her eyes widened. Curiosity got the better of her as she inconspicuously tried to widen the crack of the door more, instead, she accidentally pushed the door with more force than she intended causing the door to bang open against the doorframe.

 

“Ms. Targaryen?” Mr. Cargyll looked over at her. “I’m surprised to see you here?”

 

“Sorry sir,” she glanced over at Jon before turning her attention back to her teacher. “I forgot the assignment packet and some books.”

 

He nodded and gestured towards her desk. Dany scurried over, dropping down behind her desk, to start digging through it.

 

“You can always come to me if you have any more questions, Jon." 

 

“Right, thanks sir,” The scraping of the chair against the floor announced his departure.  

 

Dany stood up, waving the packet in her hand. “I got it. See you tomorrow Mr. Cargyll.”

 

He waved her off and returned to grading the coursework on his desk. Dany shut the door behind her. The corridor was empty. She started jogging towards the front of the school, checking the time on her watch when she collided into a warm body.

 

“Oh!” she squeaked as she landed flat on her backside.

 

Jon turned around, his dark grey eyes studying her. “Sorry, You okay?”

 

“Yeah” she winced, taking the hand Jon offered to help her up. “No need to apologize, I ran into you,” she said as she dusted off her clothes and met his curious stare. “What?”

 

“Why are you dressed like that?”

 

Dany scrunched her face up looking down at her black leotards, white t-shirt, and a maroon hoodie. "Like what?"

 

“That’s not what you had on earlier,” he replied.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know I needed to run my outfit changes by you?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes, huffing. “It’s not that, you just look different that’s all.”

 

“Right,” she fidgeted with the white drawstrings of her hoodie. “Um, why are you here so late? I thought you had practice after school?”

 

“Yeah, swimming,” Jon’s eyes narrowed. “Didn’t know I needed to clear that with you either?”

 

Dany scowled. “Whatever,” she turned to walk away.

 

“Daenerys,” she heard him mutter from behind her. “I skipped swim team practice to talk to Mr. Cargyll about the family tree project.”

 

She turned back to see Jon standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets, his mouth twisted into a half frown. “It’s really none of my business, but shouldn’t the project be easy for you? Robb is doing the same project in his class and he’s your brother, you can easily divide up the work-”

 

“Half-brother.”

 

She paused. “Sorry?”

 

“He’s my half-brother, same father different mother.”

 

 _Well, that explains a few things_. “Oh, I- I didn’t know.” She stammered. “Well it still work that can be split, you just have to ask your mom”

 

“I can’t do that,” he sighed.  

 

“Why?” Dany voiced dropped, dreading his answer.

 

“She passed away when I was younger, I don’t really know who she was.”

 

Dany frowned, “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s complicated, I don’t want to talk about it." 

 

“I understand.” She watched him briefly. She felt guilty, she never really gave Jon Snow a chance after their first meeting, he at least tried to be friendly but she quickly shut him down, especially after the last year's science fair. He wasn't too bad, he definitely didn't annoy her as Theon did. Robb was friendly but he usually only came around when Margaery was there. She tilted her head studying him more, maybe she was wrong to judge him so harshly, sure he was curt, quiet and moody all the time but maybe he wasn’t as bad as she made him out to be.

 

“Jon,” she started, treading into unfamiliar territory. “If you need any help. I can help.”

 

His head shot up, causing his short black curls to flop into his eyes. “What?”

 

“It’s just my father is big on us knowing our heritage, and about a third of the project, I already know how to do it. So if you need help looking up stuff or organizing it….” She trailed off.

 

“Thanks,” The grey gaze flicked from surprise to contemplative.

 

“No worries.” She pulled at her hood, covering her head. “I should get going, my mom is probably waiting for me, do you need a ride?”

 

“Thanks, but I’m good. I have my bike.”

 

“You’re going to ride your bike? It’s freezing outside.”

 

“You forget, I grew up here. I’m used to it” he smirked.

 

“Right, we’ll I’ll see you tomorrow, Jon.”

 

“Bye, Daenerys.”

 

Dany pushed through the double doors of the school, an icy blast of air catching her off guard. She spotted her mother’s truck idling in the pick-up lane. She quickly walked over, avoiding the icy patches on the sidewalk until she opened the car door, entering it.

 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” her mother asked as she pulled the car out onto the road.

 

Daenerys watched Jon bundled up in a coat with no hat, pedal by. “Yeah, I did.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you were going to tell him this summer?”

 

Ned Stark looked away from the scene on in backyard, his hand resting on the window pane to see his brother, Benjen leaning against the doorframe. Ned turned back to see Arya jump on Jon’s back, while Robb fended off an attack from Bran, Sansa sitting under a nearby tree laughing at the chaos.

 

Ned sighed, “That was my intention,” He stepped back from the window, looking over to his brother. “It just-“ he gave an empty gesture with his hands.

 

"Look, Ned, I get it.” He walked over and stood next to him. “I understand the delicate nature of the situation, I was there remember but it was never supposed to go on for this long. We agreed to tell him.”

 

“And when would that be Benjen? When would it have been a good time to tell Jon? When he was five? or better yet ten?” he barked. 

 

“Benjen is right,” Catelyn entered the room behind them, bringing her hand up in an attempt to quiet the two as she closed the door behind her.

 

“Ned, you need to speak to Jon, both of you.” She walked further into the room, standing opposite of her brother-in-law and husband.

 

“He’s getting older and has already started to ask questions, he will ask even more now that he has that school project-“

 

“What school project?” Benjen asks.

 

Ned hands him a stack of paper, that Robb and Jon showed him earlier in the week.

 

He huffed. “The boys received a family history project for school,” Ned walked over to lean against his desk.

 

“You should’ve seen his face Benjen, he was hesitant at first but once Robb started asking questions, Jon started too. Asking about his mother, who she and-” Ned sighed, running his hand down his face.

 

“I couldn’t, I almost told him then, but I lied instead,” He pushed himself off the desk, stalking back towards the window. "I lied to a twelve-year-old because I was too much of a coward to tell him the truth."

 

“Ned,” Catelyn sighed.

 

“You know that isn’t the case,” Benjen started. “It was what she wanted at the time.”

 

“This has gone on long enough, I understand the decision was made as a family, and I married into this family, but Ned he needs to know. Every day he looks more and more like-”

 

“I know,” Ned huffed. “How do you think he will take it?”

 

Benjen let out a long exhale. “Not sure, but that’s something we will have to deal with. We agreed to and upheld her wishes, thinking we were making the right decision based on the circumstances.”

 

“He might be more forgiving of you two,” Catelyn started. “Our relationship hasn’t always been the best, he’s always been wary of me.”

 

“Cat-“ Ned started, he was aware of the relationship between Jon and Cat was different than the one she had with the other children. She had a tendency of administering tough love towards Jon that he took as a personal bias, not comprehending Catelyn’s rationale behind it.  

 

“I admit, I have been harder on him than I am with Robb.” She sat down on the sofa, holding her head between her hands.

 

“I never could bond with Jon that way I did with the other children, there was always a hesitancy there.” She lifted her head, her eyes red.

 

“I still see it as a failure as a mother, but I remember what happen to your family after she left for the final time and I don’t want him to take the same path, he so much like her, his actions, his mannerisms…” Cat stood up and began to pace. “It’s uncanny at times.”  

 

Ned picks up a rare family photo on his desk. A picture from a happier time of his parents and older brother Brandon. A young girl with a wild black mane between he and Benjen, leaning her head against his shoulder taunting him with a mischievous smile.

 

“Cat, I think your fear is unsubstantial.  Jon wouldn’t do that.” Benjen pointed out.

 

“You’re right, he wouldn’t,” Ned stated. “It’s not the best circumstances but he has a right to know the truth.”

 

“I will be here when you talk to him,” Benjen offered. “What about Arthur? He has some involvement in this too.”

 

“I spoke to him last night. He’s still in Dorne for work and won’t be this far north until the summer." Ned places the photo back down on his desk. "I think you should be there too, Cat.”

 

Catelyn seemed to hesitate before agreeing. “Where are they?”

 

The laughter of the children drifted by the large bay windows. Ned looked over to see his children running out of the Godswood, towards the house. Jon beating Arya in a foot race, while they dodge snowballs being thrown at them by Robb, Bran, and Sansa.

 

He gave a heavy sigh, drawing a circle in his palm. Everyone who was involved was already there. He looked up to see Jon staring at the window, waving before catching a snowball in the face. _It is inevitable, might as well get on with it_ , he thought.  “Benjen, go get him and bring him here please.”

 

Benjen gave a surprised look before standing up, leaving the room to get Jon. “No time like the present they say, I just hope he understands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dany walked down the hallway with Missy at her side. They were heading home for the day when they saw Jon and Robb sitting outside principal Manderly’s office. Dany was about to wave at them when the door opened. Mr. Stark stood within the doorway talking to their principal.

 

“Of course,” he nodded and looked at both boys. Robb and Jon stood up immediately and followed their father down the hallway.

 

Dany and Missy watched as the three of them turned the corner and were out of sight.

 

“What do you think that was about?”

 

“What?” Missy turned towards her, giving a curious look before her eyes widened. “Oh that’s right you weren’t in class this morning.”

 

“Huh? What happened?”

 

“Well, you know we started the family tree presentations today-”

 

Dany was looking forward to her presentation, her father had allowed her to utilize some of the older family artifacts and pictures for her presentation, she wasn't scheduled to present until the end of the week.

 

Missy glanced around, leaning in. “Margery overhead Jon talking to Mr. Carygll before class about not presenting.”

 

The memory of the conversation she overheard two months before flicker into her thoughts.

 

“She didn’t know exactly what was said, but apparently Ramsey must’ve heard it because later after gym, they got into an argument in the hallway and Bolton called him a name, and Jon shoved him against the wall,  punching him in the face.” she quickly rambled out.

 

“What did Ramsey say?” There was something Dany didn’t like about the Bolton boy. He had a weird fascination with trapping animals and when given the chance he constantly bullied people.

 

Missy shrugged. “I don’t know, but Mr. Cargyll had to pull them apart. Margery said she’s never seen Jon act like that, not even with Theon’s relentless teasing. She saw the whole thing.”

 

“Where were you?”

 

"Nurses' office," She held up a bandaged arm. Dany gave an apologetic smile as both girls continued out the school on their walk home.

 

Over the weekend. Dany decided to take advantage of the unseasonably spring-like weather and take her dog for a walk in Karhold park. They had barely made it halfway down their favorite walking path when she came across a lone figure, skipping stones across the lake.

 

She stopped far enough back not to disturb him but when he didn’t acknowledge her, she moved to stand next to him.

 

“Hi.”

 

Jon looked over at her and grimaced. “Hi.”

 

“How come you haven’t been in school?”

 

Jon huffed but didn’t respond.

 

“I have no one to help defend me against Theon at recess.”

 

“I doubt you need my help. Theon is still terrified of you,” He muttered.

 

“True,” she giggled at the memory. “But you didn’t answer the question. why haven’t you been in school?”

 

Jon stop mid-throw, tossing the rock in his hand.

 

“Suspended.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Punching Bolton.”

 

Dany had tried to ask Robb on Friday, but he rebuffed her questioning. _Better to go to the source_ , her brother would say. “What did he do?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He threw the rock aggressively across the lake, causing a skipping ripple effect across the surface.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a dog.” He asked changing the conversation.

 

“I have two, I want a third but my mom won’t let me.” Dany rubbed the husky behind his ear.

 

“She always complaining about how big they are but she still loves them.”

 

Jon nodded. “I’ve always wanted a dog.”

 

“Why don’t you ask your Dad for one?”

 

She noticed his shoulder tense briefly before he threw another rock.

 

“They won’t let me. The others maybe, but not me.” Jon shook his head.

 

Dany was about to ask what he meant by that when she heard her mother calling for her from the opposite side of the thicket of trees. “I have to go,” she shrugged. “Dance class.”

 

She turned to leave. “Dance class?” she stopped and turned back to see Jon giving a curious look. “You don’t think you look like the dancer type”

 

“And what’s the dancer type?”

 

“You know,” Jon gestured towards her worn jeans and sweatshirt. “Girly, pink and glitter, stuff like that.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Theon, you know nothing, Jon Snow."

 

Jon smirked and threw another rock across the pond.

 

"DAENERYS TARGARYEN !!! DO NOT MAKE ME CALL YOU AGAIN!!!”

 

“You better go, your highness.”

 

“See you in school, Jon.”  Dany left Jon as she ran towards the tree line. She emerged on the opposite side of the brush, her mother waiting in a nearby car.

 

“What were you doing? I thought you were taking a quick walk with Rhaegal, you’re going to be late for your lessons.”

 

“Sorry, I ran into a friend from school.”  Dany sat in the back seat with Rhaegal.

 

“Oh good, you should invite them to your dance recital next month.”

 

Dany giggled. “We’ll see mom, I don’t think he’s the recital type.”

 

“He?” Rhaella repeated while she pulled off driving as Dany watched the lone figure on the lake slowly disappear behind them.

 

* * *

 

Dany felt her phone vibrate against her hip. She finished programming the IV pump and pulled off her gloves, removing her gown as she stepped outside her patient’s room. She caught her phone on the last ring.

 

“Seven East, this is Dany?”

 

“Dany?”

 

“Hey Robb,” she tucked the phone into her neck, as she dropped her hands under the stream of hot water, washing her hands. “What’s up? I thought Arya was sitting with Jon today.”

 

“She was, I mean she is.”

 

Dany finishes cleaning her hands, grabbing a paper towel to dry them. She stepped into an alcove, lowering her voice. "Robb, what's wrong? Is it Jon?"

 

“It is, he’s-“

 

She felt her a vice clamp down on her chest, constricting all attempts at breathing.

 

“He’s awake Dany, Jon’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done ahead of schedule and we got a look back into the past with this one and see some more Jon and Dany dynamics, next chapter will be in the present after Jon wakes up. Hopefully I'm not confusing anyone with the questions that arise from this chapter, but all questions will be answered in future chapters. 
> 
> Thanks to starkgaryean4life for letting me run my ideas by her when I'm having a moment of crisis on this LOL and my niece for giving me input on their interactions who is around J/D current age in this fic because it's been years since I was 12 and its sad to know that not much has changed LOL
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update, I am on Tumblr with the same name...come by and say "Hi" I do respond LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the present and see what happens after Jon wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read just remember that endgame is Jonerys. In the tags I put those other relationships occur for character development. Maybe this is why this chapter was a bitch to write. So just be aware while reading the end game is Jon/Dany. Periodt
> 
> Special thanks to my thirsty folks on Tumblr for letting me vent about my frustration with this chapter and talking me off the ledge when my anxiety wouldn't let me post this update. 
> 
> Good news is the next chapters are done and I'll probably update them after the holiday but before the new year. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update. Next chapter goes back to the past where we see the foundation of Jon and Daenerys friendship.

Chapter 3:

 

The days and weeks blended into a never-ending rotation of days and nights as it usually does when someone switched shifts as often as Dany did. She remembers the exact date and time that Jon woke up, she had entered his room to see Jon sitting up in his bed. She felt a familiar sting behind her eyes when Jon’s hard granite gaze gleamed at her with a surprised grin. Before Dany could stop herself, every ounce of professionalism lost as she barreled towards his bedside. With a sigh of relief, Dany found herself wrapped in his arms, her nose burrowed into his neck, crying. Jon gently rubbing her back, telling her ‘I told you, you would take care of me one day.’

 

After the emotional greeting, she received several questioning looks from Arya and Sansa. The two eventually cornered her one night on her unit.

 

“Okay, spill it.” Arya started with Sansa standing next to her, nodding her head.

 

“It’s nothing, we’ve been friends for years and I was relieved to see him awake with no physical signs of being in a coma.”

 

“Ok, that’s fair,” Sansa started. “But I wouldn’t necessarily attack Loras that way.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “Loras is your best friend right?”

 

Sansa nodded.

 

“And if he were injured or worse, you wouldn’t react the same way?” Dany asked, calling the redheads bluff.

 

“I would, but that’s different.”

 

“I would have the same response as Dany if it were Hot Pie, Lommie or even Gendry," Arya added.

 

"However what I saw in there was different.” She responded with an inquisitive raise of her brow.  

 

Dany shook her head with a chuckle. “You two have always had suspicions about me and Jon, even when you were kids." Her eyes narrowed at Arya, who blushed.

 

The Starks, particularly Sansa and eventually Arya after Sansa goading; believed that Jon and Dany were a pair of star-crossed lovers whose love story filled the pages of the fairy tale books the girls were fond of growing up. Admittingly at one point Dany did have feelings for Jon but never acted on them. _But what about now?_ She cursed her betraying inner thoughts. Yes, she had toyed with the idea that once Jon recovered to see if there was any possibility of exploring the undisturbed romantic potential between them, but the thought of voluntarily putting herself in such a vulnerable position, terrified her.

 

“We've been telling him for years, stop over analyzing it and just go for it," Arya mumbled.

 

“Go for what?” Arya’s words cut through her thoughts. She only caught the end of their conversation. Both sisters stopped talking, looking at each other.

 

“Nothing,” Sansa replied.

 

“He’s never talked to you?” Arya continued, ignoring her sister’s pleading looks.

 

“About what?” she feigned ignorance, in the hope the girls would reveal a bit of information. The times Jon and Dany did speak over the last four years, was nothing but a short exchange of pleasantries via email or the occasional two in the morning text that hinted to nothing more than feelings of friendship.

 

 “It’s nothing, really,” Sansa laughed. “You know how we can be. Silly wishful thinking.”  

 

Dany bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “If you say so. Still the curiously strange Stark sisters I see?” She smirked.

 

“If you visited home more often you’d see we’re not strange little kids anymore.” Arya shot back with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later that Jon was transferred out of the intensive care unit and into an acute care unit to start the long road to recovery. The banter between the two made Dany feel like she was sixteen again. The years of distance evaporated between them. The root of their friendship was still there and she found herself staying later and later when she stopped by for her almost daily visits. So much so that she even dozed off once and had to sneak out of his room in order to avoid being reprimanded by the nursing department.

 

That week Dany was back on nights and she was coming off a disastrous shift. The night consisted of two discharges, one transfer from the ICU, another transfer to the ICU and a direct admission at six in the morning. It was a border lining on a miracle that she was able to keep track of everything. She gave a detailed report to the oncoming shift knowing that all her patients were stable and ready for their day. Dany adjusted her backpack as she clocked out, waving goodnight to her colleagues. She followed the familiar path to Jon’s room. She waved to his dayshift nurse Shaera, knocking on the door before slowly pushing it open.

 

“Hey, Snow I can’t stay – Oh!”

 

“Hi!” A girl with flaming red hair stood in front of her. “Are you Jon’s day nurse?” 

 

“Oh no, I’m a- I’m just visiting.”

 

Her face scrunched into a quizzical look. “Did you take care of him in the ICU?”

 

Dany gave an awkward laugh, shaking her head. “No,” she turned to leave but stopped, her curiosity outweighing her embarrassment. “Sorry, I just thought I met all his family members?”

 

A melodiously giggle erupted from the girl as she made her way over towards Dany. “Sorry, where are my manners,” she extended her hand. “I’m Ygritte, Jon’s girlfriend.”

 

_Girlfriend?_

 

The bathroom door opened, Job shuffled out with his walker. “Ygritte can you call,” his grey eyes widened glancing between the two women. “Hey, Dany?”

 

“Hey, Jon.” She gave a painful half wave. 

 

Ygritte walked over to help Jon into his bedside chair. “Dany? The same Dany you grew up with?”

 

_She knows about me?_

 

Jon nodded as he settled into a chair at his bedside.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you from Jon telling me stories from growing up in Winterfell.”

 

"Oh," Dany muttered, giving a forced grin. “I hope he only told the ones that favored me,” she laughed.

 

Ygritte gave a small laugh before an uncomfortable silence settled in the room. 

 

Dany bounced apprehensively on the balls of her feet. “Well, you two look like you were in the middle of something, I’ll give you some privacy,” she broke the silence, backing up towards the door.  

 

 “I was just stopping by to say ‘Hi’ so ‘Hi’” She smiled putting on her best face.

 

“Dany-” Jon started, attempting to stand up.

 

“Thanks,” Ygritte interrupted.

 

“That is so nice of you to stop by and check on him. I’m glad someone was here with him. When I heard that Jon was medivac to Braavos, I was terrified because at first Sam couldn’t tell me anything and it wasn’t until he woke up that Robb updated Pyp and Pyp told me.” She sighed as she sat down the bed across from him, her hand rubbing his leg.

 

“I thought he was still deployed on the mission, but I was so relieved to see him sitting here awake and okay.” Her hand lifted, cradling Jon’s jaw.  

 

Ygritte stood up from, moving towards her. “We would love for you to stay and chat wouldn’t we Jon?” She glanced over her shoulder towards Jon.

 

“I haven’t met any of Jon’s friends from Winterfell, except Pyp. I just know the guys in his unit, besides, ” She leaned closer and whispered. “I bet you have some good dirt on this one, always needs some just in case.” She winked.

 

Daenerys weakly laughed, her eyes darting over to Jon. “Oh you wouldn’t believe the dirt I have on Jon, but,” she pulled away, putting some comfortable distance between herself and Ygritte.

 

“I just got off a terrible shift and I've got a hot date with my bed.”

 

Ygritte laughed. "Well, next time I guess? When you’re working again?”

 

“Actually, I’m heading out of town for a few days.” 

 

"Oh, where are you going?"

 

The woman’s inquisitive nature was becoming overbearing. “Taking a few days to go to Naath with a friend of mine,” She answered politely.

 

“Nice, I’ve always wanted to travel south, “ Ygritte smiled.

 

Dany felt her back jolt against the opposite wall, her hand fumbling for the door handle. “Well, I'll let you two get started with your day." She glanced at the clock. "Better feed this one soon, he's gets grumpy when his feeding schedule is off," she joked. Jon's face unreadable.

 

“Be good Jon and it was nice to meet you Ygritte.” She waved at them both, before quickly turning and quickly escaping the room, ignoring the quiet look of contemplation crossing Jon’s features.

 

She practically ran to the main elevators, making a beeline straight to her car. Dany couldn’t recall how she got home but soon found herself entering their shared apartment.

 

“Missy, Missy are you here?”

 

Missy’s halo of curls popped out of her bedroom doorway. “Yeah, just getting a few things together before I go home, what’s up?”

 

“Do you think Mossa would be able to change my ticket for tonight?”

 

“Probably,” She picked up her phone from the kitchen counter, shooting off a quick text.

 

“You were able to find someone to cover your shifts? I know Jon will miss seeing your pretty face for a few days.” She laughed, returning to her room.

 

Dany sat down on the couch with her face in her hands.

 

“I know this was at the last minute, but my mother is on a warpath about this wedding. Plus I can’t pick out a dress without my maid of honor”

 

Missy continued to ramble as she returned to the living room. Dany could hear Missy step pause behind the couch. _Oh_ _Now, you noticed_? A dry chuckle escaped, normally Dany would’ve teased her oblivious best friend but she wasn’t in the mood to do it. Dany felt the couch cushion sink down next to her.

 

Missy dropped her hand on her forearm, “Did something happen to Jon? Did his wounds get reinfected?”

 

Dany sighed shaking her head, finally looking up into Missys concerned brown eyes.

 

“Oh shit, you finally pluck up the courage and talk to him?”

 

“Not exactly, I don’t think we will be having that conversation anytime soon.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s going to be hard to talk to him when his girlfriend Ygritte is there.” She deadpanned.

 

Missy's eyes widened. "Oh, seven fucking hells!? Are you kidding me?”

 

Dany sunk down further into their brown leather couch, softly banging her head against the headrest.

 

“She knows about me Miss, probably you too, but she knows who I am. I'm the ‘Dany he grew up with at Winterfell.'" She muttered. "But he's been awake over a month and never mentions her?”

 

Missy scooted over closer, wrapping a consoling arm around her shoulders. “He’s told me stories about Pyp and the guys on his team. Edd, Sam, Tormund and Grenn, Commander Mormont, hell even Ollie but nothing about a girlfriend?”

 

"Do you think this memory lapse is a result of his injuries? You even said so yourself some of his short-term memory was off."

 

“Possibly, but still.”

 

“To be fair, Did you ask if he had a girlfriend?”

 

“No, it never came up,” Dany felt a cold dread seep into her stomach.

 

“Fuck,” Dany cursed under her breath. History was repeating itself and she again had no way of controlling it. “It’s always something isn’t it,” she huffed.

 

“It does seem that way,” Missy got up and headed towards her room. “Mossador changed your ticket, says you owe him.”

 

Dany resignedly pulled herself up from the couch. “I’ll need to finish packing, what time is the flight?”

 

“Five,” Missy sighed, patting her friend on the shoulder.

 

“Go take a hot shower, I’ll finish packing for you and take a nap.”

 

Dany nodded, grateful for her friend. She just needed time to get her thoughts together. She made her way over to the bathroom room turning on the shower. She stripped out of her scrubs and entered the almost scalding water. She showered longer than she intended, feeling the weeks’ worth of tension slide down her limbs. The shower physically relaxed her but her mind was another matter. Clad in only a towel, she padded across the hall to her room. She entered to see Missy had indeed finish packing her bag. She had just finished dressing when she heard a knock at the door.

 

“Feeling any better?”

 

“Physically, yes….Mentally?” she shrugged.

 

Missy nodding, entering her room. “Get some rest D,  I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go.”

 

"Thanks, Miss." Dany closed her blinds, darkening her room as she slipped beneath the covers into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

The flight to Naath was a relatively short flight of only five and a half hours, depending on the weather. Missy didn't travel home to Naath as often as her mother would've liked her too, but her work as linguistic with the Iron Bank of Braavos kept her busy. In the front of the plane, her brothers and their friends were huddled over a table working on the logistics for a Summer music festival series in Naath. It was the most excited she had seen her brothers since they landed their first Summer Solstice festival in Lys. She left her brothers and their colleagues discussing who would handle the upcoming promotional tour as she made her way towards the back of the plane.  She found her friend slumped down in her seat with her black hood pulled over her head. Missy dropped down in the seat next to her, placing a stack of wedding magazines on the console between them.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey,”

 

“Any word from dark and broody?”

 

Dany pulled out her phone, handing it to Missy. She unlocked it her brown eyes scanning, only seeing two benign messages from Jon. “You haven’t responded.”

 

“No,” she sighed.

 

“Why?”

 

“Do you ever feel like the universe is trying to tell you something?”

 

Missy paused for a moment, skeptical as to where this conversation was going. “Sometimes, it depends.”

 

“This,” Dany gestured her hand towards her phone. “It’s the universe telling me that Jon and I will always be nothing more than friends.”

 

Missy sighed. “Aren’t you being a bit dramatic?”

 

Dany huffed, she sat up and pulled the phone from Missy hand. “This,” she scrolled through the text “is a sign, every time I even think about exploring my ‘feelings’ for Jon, something comes up.”

 

Dany hands fidgeted in her lap. “It’s always something, it’s either boot camp, I’m leaving for Braavos, I’m dating someone, now he’s dating someone.” She finished with a huff.

 

“Okay,” Missy started, she knew Jon was a sore spot with Dany. Ever since she drunkenly confessed everything to Missy and Margaery a few years back.

 

 “But you’ve never been one to give up. You could still tell him. There’s no harm in that.” 

 

“Tell him what? ‘Sorry Jon, I know we haven’t talked in years and you have a girlfriend now but hey, I kinda have a secret crush on you, what do you think about that?’” she mocked, shaking her head.

 

“No, Miss that will never happen.” 

 

“So you’ll sacrifice your own feelings?” Missy asked. She understood the logic behind Dany’s motives. She had noticed over the years a slow emotional regression in Dany’s personal relationships.  

 

"Listen, Miss, I get it. I can’t blame Jon, we never established anything, no promises were given to each other.”

 

Missy turned to face Dany, she knew once she got an idea in her head she wasn’t going to budge on it.

 

“Fine, so are you going to respond to his texts at least?”

 

Dany gave a non-committal grunt and settled down deeper into the plush chair. Missy sat next to her observing her behavior. She had known Dany for years now and considered her more than a friend, she was a sister to her. Missy took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say next.

 

“Can I be completely honest with you and remember I am only saying this because I love you D.”

 

Dany nodded

 

“You’re being a coward,” Missy held up a hand stopping her retort.

 

“I've seen you around other guys and you're practically effervescent but as soon as it gets remotely serious, you shut down and you’re doing the same to Jon. What is it about Jon that holds you back? Remember that guy Hugh from the Vale, spring semester? Everything was going well and as soon as he wanted to get serious, you shut down. Why? What are you afraid of?”

 

“That was different. I wasn’t afraid, I just didn’t want to get into a relationship at the time.”

 

Missy huffed, it was all starting to make sense. The whole universe speech, her behavior, and response to her questioning. She just needed Dany to confirm her suspicions. She was going to need a different approach “Okay, remember when I met Grey?”

 

Dany nodded.

 

“I spent almost two months, going to his shows hoping he would notice me and do you remember what you told me?”

           

“I told you to stop being an idiot and just talk to him.”

 

“Exactly, and that’s what I did, I didn’t wait for him to make a move. I did what my best friend suggested and I found the man I’m marrying because I took a risk.” Missandei leaned on Dany shoulder.

 

“Why won’t you take a risk with Jon?”

 

She watches as her friend swallowed, seeming to debate over what to say next. “It’s because,” she started then sighed. “I’m scared Miss, that’s why.”

 

“Why are you scared D?”

 

“Remember our final year? Jon and I spent half the year not speaking because-“ she paused.

 

“It’s just after my parents, Jon was there for me. Rhae was there, Vis was dealing with his own shit but Jon became like family to me and when we weren’t speaking, it almost destroyed me. I don’t want to risk ruining what we had because I may have some fleeting feelings for him.”

 

Missy shook her head. “I get that, you never talked to him about it before?”

 

"No, we kept in touch when we could, he would send an occasional email, text or letter and I would respond, but it never came up. I just don’t want to lose him."

 

“I doubt you could lose Jon, Dany. He’s been fully invested in your friendship since grade six but have you thought about what his reaction to all this would be?”

 

“Yes and no,” she whispered. “but now that he has a girlfriend, I don’t have to worry about what he thinks because there is no need for him to know. It’s just easier this way.”

 

Missy nodded and hugged her friend. She didn’t agree with her stance but understood it. Dany had always guarded her heart. Even more after everything. The fearless determined Daenerys Targaryen nicknamed the Dragon Queen was terrified of a broody northerner.

 

Missy gave her a lingering hug. “You know you can’t exist this way, afraid of loving someone or someone loving you.”

 

“I know, just not Jon. It’s easier being friends.”

 

“Okay, I will be here for you.” She kissed her on the forehead. Dany dropped her head against her shoulder as they started perusing the stack of wedding magazines.

 

* * *

 

She loved visiting Naath with Missandei. After her parents moved back after their graduation, Daenerys always looked for a reason for Missy to return to Naath. Although she had only been here three times over the years, she felt a sense of belonging and home during the visits. It was something about the Summer Isles that reminded her of her familys trips to Valyria.

 

When they arrived the night before, Missy’s mother, father and several members of her extended family welcomed them with open arms. The Summer Isles were known for their annual carnivals and over the top celebrations. At the announcement of Missy and Grey's engagement, the family fully embraced their cultural roots. Even though a date had yet to be set. The excitement about the wedding was tangible and was enough to have an impromptu celebration at their arrival. When Dany finally did pull herself away from another round of rum shots with  Uncle Mantar, she escaped to Missy room and finally responded to Jon’s text with a short response.

 

The downy cushion of Missy's bed, pulled her into a light slumber, her lucid dreams of a dark hair northern kept her tossing and turning. It was late morning when she heard her phone vibrate on the bedside table. It was another text message from Jon.

 

**_Hey, glad to hear you made it safe, give Missy’s family my best and have fun._ **

****

She quickly read the text and locked her phone. It vibrated again.

****

**_BTW if I find out that you went skydiving without me, I will hold it over your head for the rest of your life._ **

 

Dany laughed outright, leave it to Jon to remember their summer adventure plans they devised years ago.

 

**_It seems I need to remind you that I am a Dragon Queen and I will fly if I want to peasant so sod off_ **

****

She sent the text off, his response was immediate.

**_Peasant? Okay Mad Queen lol, just be safe_ **

She paused for a moment, unsure of how to respond. The banter between the two was always simple. Before she could start overanalyzing it she typed out a quick response and sent it.

****

**_Can’t make any promises that I will, but I will try._ **

 

Dany silenced her phone, returning it bedside table. Ever since she ran into Robb in the hospital canteen. Jon went from an occasional random curious thoughts about his well-being to being the center of her daily routine, actions, and thoughts but learning he had a girlfriend…. changed things.

 

Dany had spent the last twenty-fours thinking about all the conversations she had with Jon and couldn’t remember him mentioning he had a girlfriend. Missandei did have a point, Jon was notoriously private and would rarely volunteer information unless directly asked. Hell Dany knew this from personal experience. 

 

Maintaining a friendship with Jon was easy, sure they had their share of rough patches and growing pains over the years like any healthy friendship would. When their peaceful coexistence was disrupted they would retreat into their protective corners until they were ready to resolve whatever the issue was, but there was never a concern that if one needed the other without question they would be there.

 

There was no doubt in Dany’s mind that Jon not mentioning Ygritte was intentional. They had never intentionally hurt one another in the past, but the fact that he had a girlfriend still complicated things on her end. Dany adjusted the pillow under her head. Missy did have a valid point about talking to Jon about her feelings but she didn’t see the reason or need to do so. _What would happen if she told him?_ Would it be like those sappy movies Irri forced her to watch; where Jon leaves Ygritte and proclaims his love for her while standing outside her window in the rain? Dany chuckled at the thought. No, that wouldn’t be the case. It would be simple to keep things the way they were, just friends.

She saw the friendship ending ramifications when the idea of exploring the potential was pursued. On the rare occasion, it did work and a successful relationship would be the end result but other times the friendships were ruined, leaving desolate individuals in its wake.

 

If Dany were completely honest with herself, along with Rhae and Missy, Jon was the other constant in her life. Even if they didn’t talk as often as they would like, she knew she could depend on him and he could do the same with her. It was an unspoken comforting rule to know that he was just a phone call away and they could pick up where they left off, no questions asked.

 

Even after the major disagreement, they had in grade twelve, in comparison all their other arguments were minor squabbles. When they did disagree or were irritated with one another, they would bicker, resolve their issues and be back in one another’s good graces. It was straightforward and no drama, and if it was one thing that Dany avoided in her life at all cost was unnecessary drama. She ignored the wistful feeling that clawed at her heart. _Its better this way_ , she told herself as she sat against the headboard feeling confident in her decision when Missy walked into the room, clad in a robe and towel.

 

 “Hey, when did you sneak away?” she asked, drying her hair.  

 

Dany kicked back the bedsheet to stretch. “When you were cornered by your aunts, fussing about how skinny you’ve become,” She laughed, dodging the towel Missy threw at her.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered, adjusting her yellow maxi dress. “My cousins didn’t try to hit on you did they?”

 

“Not really,” Dany pulled out a pale blue dress from her luggage. “I think Mossa might have put Xhaq up to it, but he ran off as soon as he walked up to me.” She laughed at the memory of the nervous preteen scurrying away after he failed to talk to her.

 

“Poor kid,” Missy shook her head. “I’m going to grab something to eat, meet you in fifteen downstairs?”

 

Dany shook her head, grabbing the rest of her toiletries and headed towards the bathroom.  

A little while later, Dany stood in the airy kitchen, adjusting the pale blue summer isle dress as the warm breeze flitted thru the house. “I am ready and at your service.”

 

Missy smiled, pushing away from the kitchen table. “Muña,” she yelled, looping her arm into hers. “We’re ready!”

 

Missy mother entered from a side door. She was an older version of Missandei, with long curly dark hair streaked with grey with a regal stance. Her amber eyes flashed over at the two with a smile.

 

“Let’s go find a dress that will cause Grey to pass out.” Dany joked, Missandei’s mother chuckled, grabbing her car keys as she leads them out the house.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your starting to burn,” Missy flipped over to look over at her friend.

 

Dany removed her sunglasses and hat. "Damnit, I didn't intend to burn just get enough sun so I look less vampiric from working nights,” she shifted the umbrella, cloaking herself in the shade.

 

Missy sat up abruptly, grabbing her nearby drink. "That guy over my left shoulder, with the man bun,” she took an inconspicuous sip.

 

“Don’t look yet but he’s been unsubtly looking over here.”

 

Dany moves to sit up, pausing for a beat before she slyly glanced over to the said man that was blatantly staring at them. “I’ve seen him off and on for most of the day, but your admirer just became more obvious in the last thirty minutes.”

 

He wasn’t the type she would usually go for as she took in the supposed admirer. He was tall, extremely tall and solid. He had an athletic build, she couldn’t pinpoint a sport that he looked like he would partake in but whatever it was it did him well. He had a rich tan complexion with dark penetrating eyes. his long dark brown hair that was pulled away from his face into a top knot. Both of his arms were covered in tattoos, one a full sleeve the other a half sleeve with a tribal design.

 

“He’s getting up,” Missy hissed.

 

Dany watched as the admirer sauntered over towards their lounge chairs. He didn’t lumber as one would assume with his height but there was something agile about him and the closer he got, she noticed how exotic his features were. He stopped a few steps away.

 

“Hi,” his voice was deep and resonated through her.

 

“Hi.”

 

“My friends and I wanted to know if you both would like to join us for a drink at the beach bar over there?"

 

Dany looked over to see three men raise their glasses giving silent acknowledgment.

 

“Sorry, but I’m engaged,” Missy replied, showing off her ring.

 

“Lucky man, congratulations.” He nodded and turned his attention back on Daenerys. “How about you?”

 

“I don’t usually drink with strangers,” she shrugged. She heard a low baritone chuckle escape him, He moved closer and extended his hand.

 

“I’m Drogo and over there is Jhogo, Rakharo, and Aggo.” The three men at the bar waved at them.

 

Dany extended her hand, shaking his.

 

“I’m Daenerys and this is Missandei.”

 

“Pleasure, now we’re no longer strangers.”

 

“I guess not,” she laughed.

 

“So a drink?”

 

Dany bit her lip, Missandei was silently giving her a thumbs up. Gods know she could use a distraction and she couldn’t remember the last time she shared a drink with a man that wasn’t a family member or a co-worker as they drank mimosas to commiserate after work.

 

“Okay,” she stood up from her chair and pulled on a black cover-up over her white bikini. Drogo smiled and extended his arm. “Missandei?”

 

“I’ll join you in a bit, I’m just going to get my brothers.” 

 

Dany walked away joining the group at the bar. Eventually Missy, Mossa, and Mars joined the group as the hot afternoon turned into warm evening and faded into a cool night. When the others started to leave she stayed behind to talk to Drogo. She learned he was on vacation in Naath. He originally was from Vaes Dothraki but was currently working in Lys as a horse breeder. He was fun and easy to talk to and she found herself enjoying his company. By the end of the long weekend. They had exchanged phone numbers and a promise to visit one another once their schedules allowed it. Dany felt happy and free and for once looking forward to returning home.

 

* * *

 

_A few weeks later_

 

“Daenerys do you mind listening out for my patients? I have to run to pick-up blood for a transfusion.”

 

“No worries, do you need me to help you check it when you get back?”

 

“That would be fantastic,” Ilysa grinned and hurried to catch the elevator. “I’ll call you when I’m back on the floor.”

 

Dany waved her co-worker away and turned back to her charting.

"Nurse Dany?"

 

She looked up into a pair of large hazel eyes. “Yes, Zavier?”

 

The little boy walked around to the other side of the nurses' station, stopping next to her. “Do you know when my mom is coming back?”

 

"She had to go pick up your sister, your dad is on the way." She glanced over to her patient.

 

"What's wrong? I put that movie you wanted on, is it over?”

 

“No, but I’m bored, I want to go home.”

 

“You will, just one more day of antibiotics and you can go, we talked about this with your mom before she left.”

 

“I know, I’m just bored.” He whined. “Can you come and play with me?”

 

_Kid, I wish I could._ “Sorry sweetie, I have to work but how about this, I’ll print out some coloring pages and you can sit here with me and color?”

 

His somber face brighten. “Yes!”

 

A pajama-clad Zavier ran back into his room and returned with a box of sixty-two crayons. Daenerys printed out several pages of superhero coloring pages and handed them over as he pulled up a seat next to her. Sure she might get in trouble with her manager for having her patient out of his room, but she was able to kill two birds with one stone. Catch up on her charting and keep an eye on her patient. Dany was so focused on her charting she didn’t notice when her sidekick had stopped coloring and was giving a questionable look to the person in front of her.

 

Jon stood in front of her leaning forward, resting his arms on the desk.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey,” She abruptly stood up, surprised to see him standing in front of her. She moved around the desk to see Jon standing with minimal assistance with his walker in front of him.

 

“You’re out of the wheelchair ?”

 

“Yeah, it’s been a couple of days, I got cleared to-”

 

“Excuse me,” A precocious voice interrupted them. They both turned and looked down at her patient, sitting with a serious expression.

 

“My mom says it’s rude to interrupt Nurse Dany when she is charting.” Dany bit back a laugh, the five-year-old was serious.

 

“My apologies mate, I didn’t know she was charting.”

 

Zavier nodded. “My mom also told me it’s not nice to stare." 

 

She bit back the peal of laughter that was fighting to escape her throat. Jon looked contrite and focus his attention on Zavier.

 

“You’re right,” he turned to Dany. “My apologies Nurse Dany.”

 

“Thanks, Zavier.”  his mother turned the corner and entered his room.

 

“Mama!” He jumped off his chair, rushing off to greet his mother. Leaving scattered pictures behind him.

 

“Looks like you just got replaced.”

 

“Story of my life,” she muttered. She didn’t think Jon heard until he his forehead creased in a hurtful expression.

 

“Sorry, just feeling self-deprecating today. How are things with you?”

 

“Good, they are releasing me tomorrow to a rehab facility a few miles from here, and then it’s back to Castle Black for me.”

 

“Good,” she returned to her charting.

 

“Haven’t seen you in a while, how was Naath?”

 

“Busy, Missy’s mom dragged us around half the island dress shopping and looking at venues,” She shrugged.

 

“The busy life of the maid of honor.”

 

“Well, at least you got to take a break in Naath." Jon's fingers traced a circle on the speckled desktop.

 

"The family is coming this weekend to help me get settled." His hand paused. “Are you free to come to dinner?”

 

Dany looked up from her computer to see a genuine look in his granite eye. _Damnit this is going to be harder than I thought._

 

“I can’t,” she sighed. “I have to work this weekend, I’m sorry.”

 

Jon grimaced, knocking his knuckles against the desk. “No, worries. Arya and Sansa will be disappointed more than anything else.”

 

“Send them my best will you,” she smiled, she knew she was being a coward but it was just easier this way. The distance, him being in the military, his girlfriend. It just made sense to be friends. She noticed the time on the clock over Jon’s shoulder.

 

“I have meds I need to administer.”

 

“Right,” Jon adjusted himself, his hands gripping the walker. “Will you stop by at the end of your shift?”

 

She paused, looking into his sincere gaze. “Sure. I’ll see if I can make it by.”

 

Jon nodded and started the slow shuffle down the hallway back towards his unit. Dany watched him disappear behind the double doors. She shook away the urge to follow him and headed towards the med room to start the next round of meds.

 

 

* * *

 

“Where did you two meet?” Sansa asked.

 

Ygritte leaned back, glancing at Jon. “My father runs an expedition travel excursion store. The store is right outside of the military base, kinda like the last stop before you get to the wilds of the North.”

 

Jon smiled at Ygritte. They had just finished eating a traditional northern dinner of salmon with a root vegetable casserole. Jon helped himself to another serving of salmon while listening to Ygritte.

 

“A lot of the territory up there is disputed so the military is constantly traveling back and forth and the soldiers' occasional stop by when they need additional supplies. Well, one day your cousin Jon came in saying he needed real winter gear.”

 

 “We have real winters in Winterfell,” Arya scoffed.

 

"That's not what she meant, Arya," Jon replied, his eyes narrowed giving a warning look to his cousin. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her tonight, but she was gruffer than what was normal for Arya.

 

“No, she’s right Jon. You guys do experience the same winter as we do but apparently, your government cut funding and they were only stipended a certain amount for winter gear leaving some soldiers with less than optimal gear. Jon was one of them and I sold him his first real pair of thermal underwear,” Ygritte laughed.

 

Jon blushed. He hated that story, it was true he had to go off base to get an adequate pair of thermal gear, the ones provided just didn’t cut it for when they patrolled the Frostfangs.

 

“Aye, she tried to sell me a pair of hot pink thermals with a matching top.”

 

Robb chortled causing him to slightly choke on his water.

 

“Not our Jon,” Robb dabbed his damp beard with a napkin.

 

“I don’t think he’s ever own anything that’s not black, blue, grey or white.”  

 

Ygritte opened her mouth to respond but Arya interrupted her.

 

“What do you do before you started working for your father?” Arya asked.

 

Ygritte shot Jon a curious look. “Well, I studied Ecology at Bear Island College, but after my mother passed. I put my dreams of studying in the Iron Islands and moved back home to help my father with the business. We’re currently in the process of expanding it from just a supply store to an expedition company. Show the southern tourist the real north, remnants of the wall, Fist of First Men, Hardhome, the Frostfangs, that type of stuff,” she took a swig of her drink.

 

“It’s called Eco-tourism, figured it would put my degree to some use and help my dad retire sooner and I take it all over in a couple of years.”

 

“I’ve read about that in a magazine,” Sansa spoke for the first time. “They have similar tours like that in Valyria, YiTi, and Ibben.”

 

“Exactly, plus there is a dangerous side to it that will appeal to the thrill seekers. Some of the northern towns are still governed by tribal law, so southern laws have no jurisdiction there, but it's a more political danger, no cannibal Thenns coming down to nip at ya,” she laughed.

 

“When do the expeditions start?” Arya asked.

 

“As soon as this one recovers, my cousin is covering for me but as soon as I’m back we should be fully operational. We've already scheduled our first group next month.”

 

“You’ll have to come up and visit me at Castle Black, Arya. Ygritte is a hell of an archer.” Jon interjected in hopes of swaying Arya’s insolent mood.

 

"I could show you, sometime Arya," Ygritte replied, piggybacking on Jon’s statement.

 

“We will see," Arya took a bite of potato.  

 

“Depends on school but thank you for the offer.”

 

Much to Jon’s relief, the benign dinner continued without any further incidence. Ygritte left later that night after receiving a phone call from her father. She was heading back to home but promised to return next week to check on him. The Starks politely said goodbye to Ygritte while Jon’s private goodbye was at the door, away from any unecessary scrutiny. As soon as he returned and saw his cousins sitting at the table watching him, he noticed an open bottle of Greyguard whiskey with a drink poured for him. He glanced around the table and knew he was about to be interrogated.

 

Jon used his walker to walk over to the kitchen table. “Alright, out with it.”

 

“What?” Both Sansa and Arya exclaimed. Sansa giving a surprised look, while Arya gave a mocking smirk.

 

"Don't give me that shit," he settled into the chair opposite them, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“I know you two have something to say, you were way to quiet during dinner.”

 

Sansa held her hands up. “It’s nothing, she seems nice, Jon.”

 

Arya glanced at her sister frowning. “Well if she’s not going to ask I will, how long have you two been dating?”

 

Jon leaned his head back in thought. “I met her this past winter, we went on a few dates before I got injured, why?”

 

Sansa shook her head. “Just seems odd that you never mentioned a girlfriend before and we only meet her after you’re injured.”

 

Jon looked over to Robb who just shrugged. _Well, he's no help_.

 

“Did you ask her to be your girlfriend? Or did she just assume?” Arya asked.

 

_What am I fourteen?_ Jon couldn’t recall, he thought they talked about it once or twice, but Ygritte always avoided it, saying she preferred to live in the present.

 

“I can’t remember.”

 

"Do you not remember because it could be accident related memory loss or because you didn’t talk about it?”

 

Jon frowned, _where the hell was she going with this?_ “I don’t know, why are you asking?”

 

Arya rolled her eyes. “You are just as bad as the others,” Arya shook her head. “It’s obvious, she’s using you.”

 

Jon choked on his whiskey, he sputtered and coughed.

“What the hell makes you think that?” He wheezed.

 

Arya leaned back in her chair, a knowing expression crossed her features. “It’s pretty obvious, you’re a single guy from ‘the South’ who has a steady military job, you’re her ticket out of the North.”

 

Jon started laughing. “Arya, have you gone mental? Did you not listen to anything she said in the last two hours.” Jon shook his head in disbelief.

 

 “Please tell me how you reach this conclusion?”

 

“My mate Gendry,” Jon bit back a groan. He had met Gendry, nice guy but had a tendency to be flighty at times.

 

“It happened to his cousin when he was stationed in Skagos.” She finished.

 

Jon looked over to Robb, causing both men burst out laughing while Sansa remained quiet.

 

“Don’t laugh it is possible,” Arya fumed.

 

“You know how difficult the process of obtaining a visa is especially if you’re from the northern territories, ask Sam he’ll tell you what he went through with Gilly.” Arya pointed out.

 

 “Besides you said so yourself that the insurgent activity up there is getting worst and people are using legal and illegal means to seek asylum,” she pointed out.

 

“How long did you know her before all this?”

 

“Arya has a point.” Sansa agreed.

 

“I’m not saying this is the case but you should be careful.”

 

“Thank you,” Arya almost shouted.

 

The atmosphere of the room becoming tense. “Gendry’s cousin was almost court martial when his superiors found out. I don’t want that to happen to you.” Arya exhaled her gaze softened.

 

“It’s just odd that we didn’t even know you had a girlfriend until Pyp called Robb telling him that Ygritte was on her way and Robb called us asking if you had mentioned it before the accident.”

 

“That’s true,” Robb nodded.

 

“I know you are private about your relationships, Jon but I didn’t know she existed until Pyp called me.”

 

Jon shook his head in disbelief. “That’s because Sam ran into her at the store and he didn’t have your number so he told Pyp and he called you," Jon replied, attempting to fight back his growing irritation, he didn't agree with their rationale against Ygritte.

 

“I didn’t see her daily, I only saw her when I was back on base,” Jon huffed, trying to explain his relationship with Ygritte.

 

"You're blowing this way out of proportion."

 

“I am not, I’m just calling it how I see it.” Arya stood up abruptly from her seat. Sansa hand immediately landed on her shoulder, pulling her down back into her seat.

 

"I have an intuition about people and with Ygritte there’s something off.” 

 

“So, you think she’s not being genuine?” Robb asked.

 

“Pretty much,” she leaned back, her arms crossing her chest.

 

“Look, I want you to be happy Jon that’s it but I just don’t think it will be with her.”

 

The two stared each other down. Jon biting back a retort. He wasn’t in the mood to have a penultimate standoff argument with Arya.

 

The tension in the room only increased as the two continued to stare at one another in a silent stalement before Sansa broke it.

 

“She does seem nice, Jon. Regardless of our personal feelings or thoughts.” She glanced over to her sister.

 

“I hope it works out for you.”

 

Robb nodded in agreement while Arya huffed, rolling her eyes. For the remainder of the evening, the attempts to return to their normal conversations were stilted and awkward.

 

Thankfully Robb noticed that the mood wasn’t going to improve and called an early end to their evening. After their departure, Jon using his walker headed towards his room to get settle for the night and prepared for his early physical therapy sessions in the morning. On a positive note, he noticed he was becoming more efficient in his bedtime routine. It didn’t nearly take him as long as it had been and he wasn't exhausted afterward either.

 

The thought of his improving health lightened his mood as he tucked himself in the bed. He turned on the television and began to channel surf before landing on a show about the mythical creatures in the Iron Islands. He was had become fully invested in the legend of the Kraken when the flashing light alert of his phone caught his attention. Jon picked it up, seeing a text from Ygritte.

 

**_It was nice meeting your family, Pyp wasn’t joking about walking into the wolves den was he? Lol. Be safe and I’ll try to call or text you after your physical therapy. Get rest kisses_ **

A small smile quirked his mouth. Jon texted back a quick response and was about to lock his phone when his thumb hovered over a social media app. He tapped it open, logging in under Pyp’s profile.

 

Jon wasn’t a fan of social media. He didn’t feel the need to post daily updates of his life to receive the accolades of people he hadn’t seen or spoken to in years. There was something distorted about someone taking a photo of their meal and people commenting and liking it. Occasionally his curiosity outweighed his personal convictions and he would log into Pyp’s profile to see what was going on with their old friends from Winterfell.

 

Jon had been scrolling for a few minutes, making sure not to accidentally like any post or photos. When he came across a stream of photos from Missandei’s trip to Naath a few weeks ago. There were photos of Missy and her brothers, Missy grinning next to a sleeping Dany. Most of the photos were of the two laughing with creative captions referencing the wedding.

 

It was the last photo that caused him to pause, a bitter taste filtering into his mouth. It was a picture from an outdoor bar. Mars and Mossa were standing there next to Missy, holding up rock glasses. Dany stood next to her with a bright smile, her cheeks tinged pink from the strong Naathi rum. She held her rock glass up high in one arm, her other arm was looped around the waist of a massive man with crinkling dark eyes. He was grinning, his arm encircling Dany’s shoulders. Jon didn’t notice the others in the picture, he stared at the two embracing for a minute before his gaze dropped down to read the caption.

 

_‘New friends in Naath, I can’t take this girl anywhere! New friends = free drinks lol #WhathappensinNaath #staysinNaath #returnofthedragonqueen #mybestfriendisbetterthanyours_

_#youknowyourjealous #lol’_

 

Jon felt his jaw flex as he ground his teeth. He abruptly closed the app, setting his phone down on the bedside table.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself. He rolled over attempting to get comfortable. He punched his pillow several times, before refocusing his attention on the legend of Leviathan. Eventually, his eyelids grew heavy with sleep and he slowly fell into a restless sleep where a pair of violet eyes haunted his dreams.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: Whew that was alot huh? Next update coming before the New Year. God Willing.  

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Jon's parentage and Dany's family dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...I didn't think I would get this out. Hope everyone has a Happy New Year and be safe. 
> 
> Thanks to my peeps on tumblr who tell me to keep posting when I get into my head about this fic.

Chapter 4:

 

 

 

Winter, Grade 8

 

Jon glanced up to see the low grey clouds hovering overhead. Giving an ominous threat of an early season snowfall. The seasonable warm autumn days were fleeting and shifted almost overnight to the frigid bleak winter familiar to Winterfell. The cold had come early, the weather had changed so abruptly that it caught the always prepared north off guard. Leaving many sick at home with colds and other weather-related ailments, Dany being one of them.  Jon trudged up the sidewalk turning left at the corner towards the Targaryen house. He left detention later than he intended. Yarwyck had recruited him to drop off Dany’s school work and also wanted a word with him about the incident. _Better him than Slynt_ ,  Jon grumbled as he shoved his gloved hands deeper into his coat’s pockets. He shook away his dark mood as he dodged a few icy patches on the sideway, heading towards the corner house with the red door. Jon had never ‘officially’ been to Dany’s house before. They usually walked home together, along with Robb and Theon, but went their separate ways at the corner of Amber and Greystark. Much to Dany’s amusement Jon finally met her mother over the summer, which at every opportunity she would tease him about his unusually shy behavior around Rhaella Targaryen. He mentally braced himself as he made his way up the walkway of two-nine-eight Seasmoke Drive, knocking on the bright red door.

 

There was a brief moment that Jon thought that no one had heard him. He was about to knock again when the door was thrown open by a young man with alabaster skin and bright violet eyes. Jon bounced on his feet, fidgeting under the scrutinized gaze.

 

“Who is at the door, Viserys?” a melodious voice asked from inside the house, causing Jon stomach to knot.

 

The taller man leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed against his chest. He brushed a loose strand of silver hair from him face, tucking it behind his pierced ear. "I'm not sure, looks like he could be one of Dany’s little friends." He smirked.

 

"Little friend?" Rhaella Targaryen came into view behind the man, her warm violet gaze landing on Jon. She smiled brightly and swatted at Viserys. “Jon,” she waved her hands, gesturing for him to come forward. “How are you, dear?”  

 

"I'm doing good, Mrs. Targaryen". He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping she wouldn’t notice the inevitable blush that occurred every time he was in her presence. Mrs. Targaryen beauty was youthful and effervescent. She didn’t remind him of his other friends' mothers, who he saw as loving, yet stern maternal figures. There was something mischievous about Dany’s mom, a trait she shared with her daughter. Even Theon and Robb stumbled over their words when they met her. 

 

She turned towards the young man, scowling. “We’ll let Jon in Viserys.”

 

Viserys rolled his eyes and stood aside. “Please come in.”

 

Jon enters the house. "Thank you," Jon replied as he entered the foyer of the house.

 

Mrs. Targaryen stood next to him waiting for his coat. "Thank you again, Jon, for doing this. I would’ve asked Mr. Yarwyck to send the coursework home with Missy or Margaery, but I heard they are sick too?”

 

Jon nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yes, Missandei just returned to school today.”

 

“It's this damn weather, can make up its mind,” Rhaella laughed, as Jon followed her further into the house. They entered an immaculate kitchen. Viserys hopped onto a barstool adjacent to the island.

 

Rhaella picked up an abandoned mixing bowl, stirring its contents.  “Are you hungry dear?”

 

"No ma'am" Jon smiled, again ducking his head.

 

Mrs. Targaryen, stopped mixing the cookies, a twinkle in her eye. “Daenerys is in the basement,” She gestured to the door to his left, right before the kitchen.

 

“Tell her the cookies will be ready in thirty minutes, She should be expecting you.”

 

Jon nodded, picking up his discarded backpack and opened the basement door. He trudged down the stairs into the dim basement. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the room open up in front of him. The walls were a pale blue, decorated with artwork and family pictures. There was a large L-shaped couch situated in front of a massive flat screen TV; on either side of the television were two large bookcases filled with books. An animated movie was blaring on the television. Jon covered his ears as he walked over to the empty couch, finding the discarded remote, lowering the volume to a tolerable level. He was about to go back upstairs and ask if Dany was actually in her room when the low warble of singing caught his attention. Jon turned to his right and noticed a slightly opened room at the end of a hallway. Jon strode towards it, peeking in once he arrived.

 

He found the person in question, standing in front of a mirror, bobbing her head. She didn’t notice his intrusion and started whispering a countdown under her breath, “three-two-one.”

 

Jon watched as she started to sway her body, suddenly bouncing on her feet to the light guitar riff. She sauntered over to the mirror, moving her arms in a snake-like fashion. Her back was to him as she continued to dance. Jon was so focused on watching her complicated footwork that he was startled when she leaped into a spin, landing flat on her back. Jon almost push through the door to see if she was hurt but noticed she was holding her stomach, laughing.

 

Daenerys rolled over, finally facing him. “Oh, Jon!” she gave him a surprised look. She jumped to her feet, adjusting herself as she walked over to the stereo, turning the music off. 

 

“I forgot you were stopping by. I thought you were Vis coming down here to bug me.” She wiped the sweat off her face grinning at him.  

 

“No, just me.” he moved into the room, holding his backpack up. “I brought your coursework.” He stopped short in the room.

 

“Thanks,” pulled the backpack from Jon grasp, walking past him towards the main room.

 

“What were you doing? That didn’t look like any fancy ballerina princess dancing?” Jon teased.

 

Dany glanced back at him, rolling her eyes. She threw herself down into the couch, Jon settling next to her.

 

“It’s called ‘water dancing’, it’s a type of dance that originated in Braavos.”

 

Jon nodded as if he knew what water dancing was. “Right,” he muttered.

 

“There is guest choreographer visiting the dance studio in two weeks.” She clarified.

 

"Is that why you're practicing down here?"

 

Dany nodded. “There is a possibility of earning a summer residency with their dance company in Braavos and I want to be ready,” She shrugged.

 

“I just can’t let my mom find out I’m down here practicing, she’ll have a fit. According to her, I’m still ‘under the weather’” she accentuated the sentence with finger quotations. “I feel better but if I push it, I’ll have a coughing fit.” 

 

“You're serious about being a professional dancer?"

 

“I would love to be a professional dancer, go on tour,” she got a starry-eyed expression. “I think it would be glamorous, but-“ she gave an exasperated huff, waving her arms around.

 

 “Never mind,” she changed the subject. “How have things been at school?”

 

“Same stuff, different day. Do you know when you’ll be back?”

 

“Well today is the first day with no fevers so hopefully next week?” she raised her arms upwards. “Yeah!” she weakly cheered.

 

Jon laughed. He noticed a stack of books on the coffee table. “What are you reading?”

 

"A Wrinkle in Time"

 

“Never heard of it.”

 

Dany violet eyes widened. "Really? It a good book, space travel, adventure, sci-fi, kids with superpowers. Better than some of your comic books," She teased.

 

“You’re one to talk, you still have my copy of ‘Dark Knight Returns” She stuck her tongue out at him, opening his bag and began to pull out her coursework.

 

Jon stood up and walked over to the pictures, while Dany flipped through her coursework. “Who’s this?”

 

Dany stood up, walking over to him. Jon saw a group picture of six people with the same white-blond hair. Dany pulled the photo off the self and began pointing. "The tall one in the back is my older brother Rhaegar, next to him is my great uncle Aemon," her finger landed on an elderly looking gentleman with a small smirk.

 

"That's is my mother, Rhaella," the resemblance between Dany and her mother was uncanny.  

 

"The smaller guy in the corner, scowling is my brother you met upstairs, Viserys.” Jon chuckled at the scowl the younger boy had, he clearly did not want to be in the photo and had to be held in place by the grip of the stoic man standing next to him. “And that is my father, Aerys Targaryen.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

Dany pointed to her mother. “In spirit, I think she was a couple of months pregnant with me. This is from when my father was stationed in Lys.”

 

Jon’s curiosity was piqued. “Where else was your father stationed?”

 

“All over the place, Lys, the Summer Isles, Naath, Meereen, Qarth, Braavos.”

 

“Wow, so really all over the place huh?”

 

“Mostly in Essos, both of my parents are originally from Dragonstone so we call that home. My father is a CW4 with the Westeros military.”

 

Jon gave her a confused look. “Sorry, he’s a Chief Warrant Officer four,” she elaborated as she looked fondly at a photo of a blond toddler sitting on the beach.

 

“Eventually, you get used to the relocating.”

 

“I’ve never traveled outside of the north,” Jon confessed.

 

Dany turned towards him, silently studying him. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, never been south of The Neck.”

 

“What?” Dany rounded on him with her hands on her hip.

 

“I don’t believe it, not even to Kings Landing?”

 

Jon shook his head. "Nope, been to White Harbor, camping on Bear Island and as far north as Queenscrown.”

 

Jon looked up to see Dany quietly studying him, her lilac gaze quickly roamed over him. “We’ll have to change that.” She turned and grabbed her forgotten notebook, settling into the couch.

 

They spent the next hour pouring over maps and planning a fantastical adventure to travel all over Westeros and Essos, even the mysterious Sothoryos. As he flipped through another book on the northern territories, Jon completely forgot about the impending punishment that was waiting for him once he arrived home. Spending time with Dany, he felt uninhibited and relaxed. He felt comfortable being himself and not constantly judged or reprimanded for his behavior. It was a welcomed relief.

 

Dany rock back into the couch cushions was holding her stomach, laughing so hard, tears were trailing down her cheeks. “Jon,” she gasped between giggles. “We can’t go skinny dipping in the Port of Ibben!”

 

“Why not? Uncle Benjen told me they hold an annual festival there where people go diving into the Shivering sea.”

 

“Yes, but they are clothed.”

 

“We could be different,” he laughed.

 

Dany shook her head but still wrote the suggestion down, but underlined ‘with clothes’. She gently tapped the pencil against her lips, chewing on her bottom lip when she gave a small gasp, quickly writing down another idea.

 

Jon took the notebook from her, reading the suggestion. “Seriously? You won’t go skinny dipping in the Port of Ibben, but you’ll go skinny dipping in Naath?”

 

“There’s a difference, temperature wise, Shivering sea versus Summer sea.” She grinned.

 

“Fine,” Jon laughed. They discussed skydiving in Jhala, driving all terrain vehicles on the sand dunes of Dorne and venturing to the shivering sea to see the ruins of Valyria. They were in the middle of a heated discussion about what to see in Vaes Dothrak when they were interrupted by the slamming of the front door above them. Dany shot up from her seat, looking around.

 

“Dany?” Jon glanced at the clock, seeing that he had stayed longer than he anticipated. He called her name a few times before she snapped out of her trance looking over at him.

 

“You should go.”

 

“Dany are you-“ The sound of hard footsteps overhead interrupted him. The door to the basement open, the rapid clattering of feet rushed towards him. Viserys stood in front of them.

 

“Shit, I thought you left.”

 

“We were busy with our coursework,” Dany lied, as she walked towards her brother. “How is he?”

 

“It’s been a bad day and mom wants it quiet.” Viserys eyes flicked over to Jon and back to Dany. “We need to sneak you out.”

 

“What?”

 

Dany nodded. “Come on Jon, we’ll leave through the kitchen.”

 

Jon let the multiple questions die on his tongue as he gathered his belongings. He followed them upstairs into the now empty and quiet kitchen. He could hear the low murmur of the news in the background. Viserys returned with Jon’s shoes and coat. Jon sat down and quickly put on his boots and coat. He noticed how anxious the two were, constantly checking the door, almost pushing him outside. Dany had her hand on the door and was set to open it when incoming footsteps caused her to freeze.

 

A throat cleared behind them. “Viserys, Daenerys, who is this?”

 

Jon turned around to see a formidable man standing in the kitchen. He looked older, battle-worn compared to the picture in the basement. He had the same Valyrian traits of his children, except his hair was groomed into a short military style. A pair of indigo eyes scrutinizes him for a moment.

 

“Father, this is Jon Snow. A classmate of mine, he was dropping off coursework for me to catch up on.”

 

Mr. Targaryen walked around to the opposite side of the kitchen island, depositing his dishes in the sink.

 

“Were you attempting to sneak him out before introducing him to me?”

 

Dany opened and closed her mouth several times.

 

“No,” Viserys answered. “Mom said you had a bad day so…”

 

“That’s doesn’t mean you have to hide your friends,” he replied with a sharp tone. “Please excuse my children’s manners, I’ve raised them better than this.” He flicked a disapproving glare at the two.

 

Jon felt himself shrink away. Unlike Theon, he never liked seeing his friends being publicly reprimanded by their parents. Mr. Targaryen pushed past Viserys to stand in front of him. He towered over Jon and Dany. Jon dared a quick glance at Dany who was looking down at her feet.

 

Jon extended his hand. “Jon Snow, sir.” Mr. Targaryen firmly shook his hand.

 

“Where do you live son?”

 

“On the other side of the Godswood, in the Wolfswood neighborhood.”

 

The man nodded, cocking his head to the side. “That’s a long walk to take at night alone?”

 

Jon shrugged. “It’s okay, it’s no different than walking through Last Hearth, hiking with my uncle Benjen.”

 

“Benjen? Benjen Stark?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Aerys…” Rhaella called from the doorway. “Jon has to get home. Viserys do you mind dropping him off?”

 

“Sure, not a problem.” Viserys moved towards the door grabbing his car keys.  Dany followed behind him, grabbing her jacket too.

 

“Dany, Viserys can drop Jon off, you’re still sick.”

 

“But, I’m feeling better.”

 

“No, your mother told me you were still coughing this afternoon.”

 

“No Dad, it’s okay-“

 

Jon stood back watching the two interact, Dany becoming more defiant by the minute, he could see Viserys slowly back towards the door.

 

“Damnit Daenerys!” Aerys slammed his hand with a resounding boom, sending the table contents scattered to the floor. “What did I just say?”

 

Rhaella stepped between the two. Daenerys defiantly staring her father down. “Dany….please.”

 

Dany’s eyes flicked from her father then to her mother. She slowly relented with a sag of her shoulders. “Fine,” she gritted out. The tense atmosphere slowly dissipating.

 

“Come on Jon,”  Viserys gently pulled on his shoulder, leading him towards the door. “I can tell you the embarrassing story of why Dany’s nickname is Stormborn.”  

 

Jon looked over to Viserys, nodding as he said his goodbyes, hugging Mrs. Targaryen and shaking Mr. Targaryen’s hand. Dany was still staring daggers at her father’s back when he approached.

 

“I’ll see you in school?”

 

She gave a slight nod, biting her lip. “Bye Snow.”

 

Jon hesitated, for once unsure of how to proceed. Dany seemed to pick up on it and rolled her eyes before pulling him into a brief half hug. She pulled back with flushed cheeks and a small smile. Jon turned to leave the Targaryens behind following Viserys into the cold Winterfell night.

* * *

 

 

Spring, Grade 8

 

It never occurred to Dany that someone could brood as much as Jon Snow did and it seemed he was dead set on proving her wrong. _That boy could brood_. Dany watched him from afar, he was sitting on a bench by the small lake in Godswood park. It was at the beginning of the year that she noticed that Jon had a habit of seeking solace alone in the park. At first, she thought it was because of the trouble he often found himself in at school, but it wasn't consistent. He would sometimes be there after detention and other times he would be running around with Robb and Theon. He wasn’t always there when she was out walking her dog or just randomly wandering through the park. But then there were days like today when she knew he would be in the park. It was never a set date or exact time of day but Dany knew she would find Jon sitting on a specific bench, under the cherry blossom tree, looking reflectively out on the water. After silently observing him from afar the previous year, Dany’s curiosity won out and she decided this year would be different. She approached him with caution and sat down on the bench next to him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, Targaryen.”

 

Jon smirked, knowing that calling her by her surname would irritate her. She frequently complained that she didn’t understand why all the boys in their school were making it a habit of calling each other by their surnames.

 

 “How are things going?”

 

"Fine," Jon answered, focused on the small ripples on the lake surface. “Where are you coming from?”

 

Dany held up the bag, that was resting at her side. “Dance.”

 

Jon nodded. “Another recital coming up?”

 

“Annual Spring recital.” She shifted closer and leaned forward. “You still owe me one.”

 

Jon laughed. “You’ll never get me to go to one of those things.”

 

“If you remember, I can be pretty persuasive.”

 

“Right, how could I forget. My Dragon Queen.” He gave an exaggerated bow with a flourish of his hand.

 

They laughed at the shared memory and fell into a companionable silence.

 

“Jon, can I ask you a question.”

 

Jon knew this was coming as soon as she sat down. “Shoot.”

 

“Is there a reason you're always out here in the Spring?”

 

Jon felt his insides clench, he exhaled slowly attempting to appear nonchalant to her questioning.

 

 “I noticed it last year and now you’re here again.”

 

Jon glanced over to see her looking out on the water, her hands fidgeting in her lap, biting her lip. “Why?” she asked.

 

The silence to her question was deafening. Jon stared at the water for what seemed like forever but could have only been minutes. He exhaled slowly before starting. “Do you remember the family project two years ago?”

 

Dany nodded.

 

“Well, let’s just say that project shed some light on a family secret and I learned more than I expected.” Jon leaned forwarded settling his forearms against his knees. The memories of that fateful day still jumbled in his mind. He felt a small warm hand slip inside his with a firm squeeze.

 

He felt the tightness wrap around his throat. Only immediate family knew the truth and even then it wasn’t in its entirety. He glanced over to Dany, seeing a look of compassion and anticipation. Their friendship had grown over the years and she meant just as much if not more to him. The tightly coiled rope of apprehension and shame slowly loosened.

 

Jon cleared his throat. “After the project was announced Robb and I decided to split the work up. Robb asked about our birth certificates and I started looking through photo albums. I was halfway through the first album when Robb came back with his birth certificate but not mine."

 

“Where was yours?”

 

“Robb was told it was missing. I didn’t think anything of at the time. We just kept looking for photos of relatives and taking notes for the first part of the project.” Jon looked out on the lake, he remembered the look on Ned’s face when he started asking questions about his mother and about the lack of photos of him in the album. He initially thought it was out of respect for Catelyn.

 

 “A couple of days later, my uncle Benjen was visiting.” The memory of seeing Benjen standing in the backyard, calling him into the house flashed through his thoughts.  “That’s when I first saw my birth certificate,” he replied, a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“The person listed as my father was not Ned Stark and listed as my mother was Lyanna Stark.”

 

"What?" Dany turns to face him. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I thought Mr. Stark was your Dad?"

 

“No,” he ran his hand through his hair. Even a two years later it was still hard to think or speak about it. All the deception and lies over the years and for what? He knew he would never get the answers he wanted. Those that knew were either deceased or lost over time. “Ned Stark is my uncle, my mother is Lyanna Stark his younger sister.”

 

Jon watched as every fathomable emotion flickered over his friends face. She opened and closed her mouth several times, still processing what Jon had informed her. “So what does that mean?” she asked. “I get biologically what it means, but what does that mean for you?”

 

Jon bit back a sarcastic retort. Dany had just asked the same question he asked his uncles. It wouldn’t do anything to take his frustration out on her. “That the dead aunt that no one ever mentioned and if they did it was only spoken about in whispers, is my mother.”

 

Dany frowned, propping her leg on the bench. “I don’t get it, why keep it a secret?”

 

“It’s complicated…” he sighed. “I asked the same question but all they could tell me was it was my mother dying wish that my uncle Ned raise me as his own.”

 

Dany’s fingers were twisting the cord of her hoodie as she mulled over the information. “Jon, can I ask you another question?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Do you have any memories of your mother?”

 

Early in the mornings when sleep evaded him Jon would find his thoughts wandering to his mother. He often tried but couldn't pinpoint any concrete memories of his mother. His earliest memories were more sensory related than anything else. He remembered feeling a warmth and unconditional love but couldn’t ‘see’ the person he associated with the memory. Before he was told his mother was Lyanna, Jon assumed his phantom memories of his mother were that of an unnamed girlfriend from the past. Ned regularly deterred his questioning with vague answers. The irritation he felt becoming more tangible, how was he to prepare or know that the false promises of eventually revealing her identity would come to fruition because of a school project? Thus opening and shattering his world at the same time?

 

“I remember the feeling of being loved, and the smell of what I later learned was Jasmine. I have fleeting images of a dark-haired woman but that's it. I moved in with the Starks when I was four. She had died a few months before."

 

 “And not once over the years they spoke about her?” Dany asked.

 

In hindsight, the seeds for suspicion were always planted, it just took the right trigger for the idea to take root and grow. He didn’t associate his curiosity about his mother’s identity with suspicion against his family. However anyone else would have found the situation odd, but Jon didn’t give it a second thought because they are his family. He just accepted it as the truth and didn’t think anything different.

 

“No, I use to think about her all the time, especially around the holidays.” He shifted his stance, leaning forward on his knees. “I remember one year, I had to be six or seven and Robb and I picked flowers for Catelyn for Mother’s Day. She looked so sad and hurt when I gave her the flowers. I took it as a reminder of Ned’s infidelity, a negative response and purposely kept my distance after that.”

 

“And of your real father? Do they know who he is?”

 

"Nothing, Benjen, and Ned don't even think the name on my birth certificate is real, think it's an alias my mother use to protect me."

 

“Do they know why?”

 

“No, but I think they have their theories but they didn’t share them with me. To be honest, I don’t think I want to know right now.”

 

“But Jon you could have another family out there? Half brothers and sisters? Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

 

The thought of family besides the Starks shook the very foundations of Jon’s self-identity. Who was he exactly? Would things be different if his mother lived? Would he be the person he is today? Would he have the same values, beliefs, and ideals? It was thoughts like these that kept him up at night.

 

“I’m not sure,” he answered as he looked up seeing Dany’s sad expression. She scooted over on the bench draping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a half hug.

 

“I’m sorry Jon,” He felt the warmth of her body radiate towards his. “Is that why you come out here every year? For your mother?”

 

“She died in the spring, I like to come out here to think about her.”

 

Jon felt Dany shift next to him. “Do you know what happened to your mother Lyanna? Before you were born?” she asked. 

 

"Uncle Ned called her a ‘free spirit' with the “wolfs blood’ flowing through her. She was strong-willed and adventurous, always questioning and thinking outside the box. She embodied the spirit of ‘wanderlust’ and spent an early part of her life expressing a desire to explore the world outside the North.” Jon paused, rubbing his hands together.

 

“Benjen told me that after their older brother Brandon died in a car accident, Lyanna felt even more compelled to leave. Telling them that life was too short and there was so much to see in the world. So, she left Winterfell when she turned seventeen to travel the world. Uncle Benjen said she kept in touch over the years, with postcards from far-flung places and would visit intermittently when she was in Westeros, but after my grandparents passed, she stopped visiting altogether."

 

Jon picked up a rock, tossing it into the lake.  “Uncle Ned told me the only reason they knew I existed was from the announcement she sent home one day.” A bitter laugh escaped his lips.

 

“She was living in Dorne at the time. I spent the first three years of my life in Dorne.” An image of running around the Dornish water gardens flicked into his thoughts. He paused, surprised by the recovered memory. 

 

“Jon?” He looked over to see a look of concern.

 

He shook his head to clear it. “She fell ill and when she was unable to take care of me, she called my uncles down to Dorne.”

 

“She sounds wonderful, do you have a picture of her?”

 

Jon reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet. He opened it, removing a worn photo. He handed it over to Daenerys. He knew the photo my heart. It was a photo of Lyanna. She was standing barefoot on a sunny beach. The breeze was blowing her hair behind her, the photographer caught her mid-laugh. She looked vibrant and happy.

 

“Wait,” Dany voice broke through his thoughts. “Jon, is that you?”

 

Jon looked over to see the barefoot toddler in Mickey Mouse trunks with dark curly hair, giggling at his mother's antics.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dany looked back at the photo then back at him, a smile quirking her lips. “You were a very cute baby.”

 

Jon laughed. “Thanks,”

 

“Who is the other person in the photo?”

 

“Ashara Dayne, she was my mother’s best friend. They use to travel together.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

"She died a few months after Lyanna." He mumbled. He recognizes the look of sympathy Dany was giving him. It was the same one his cousins had given him when they were told the truth.

 

Dany reached out and patted his arm. “I realize I’m two years late but, if you ever need anyone to talk to,” she paused, a soft smile quirking her mouth.  “I know we don’t see each other every day as we did in grade school but I'm still around. I’m here Jon if you need me.”

 

A warm sensation bloomed over his chest, Jon smiled. "Thanks, Targaryen."

 

Dany couldn’t help herself this time and rolled her eyes, huffing. “What is it with you guys using our surnames? Is this the new cool way? You’ve been doing this since we're in grade seven?”

 

"Would you rather I called you a metal dragon?" He gestured towards her braces.

 

“Do that and I will call you goggles, Snow.”

 

Jon laughed and adjusted his glasses “Fine, maybe Metallica?”

 

Dany pushed Jon in the shoulder. The two friends continued to laugh and joke a while longer, enjoying the spring weather by the lake. Eventually, Dany's mother calling her reached their secluded spot. Dany jumped up leaving, not before giving him a brief hug. Jon stayed out by the lake until the air started to cool. Jon stood up and walked through the park, heading towards home, with a hint of optimism in his usual melancholic mood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Spring, Grade Eight

 

“Hey Snow!”

 

Jon turned around to see Robb and Dany jogging to catch up to him.

 

“I thought you were going to wait for us?”

 

“Sorry got a little distracted, with-” Jon gestured in behind them, towards their school.

 

Robb opened his mouth to speak but Dany shook her head. Robb nodded and dropped back. “I’m going to catch Theon to see…” Robb’s eyes darted around helplessly. “Yeah, I’ll see at the house Jon.” he muttered and took off in the opposite direction.

 

“Jon?”

 

He kept walking with his head down and his hands jammed into his jean pockets. Dany pulled back on his shoulder to stop him. “Talk to me.”

 

He sighed. “For what?”

 

“I know your upset but-”

 

“I’m not upset”

 

Dany rolled her eyes, “Really? Is this just level one brood or level ten brood because I’m confused?”

 

Jon turned to walk again. “Hey,” she stopped him. “Robb told me what Joffrey did. Did you want me to slap him for you?”

 

Jon looked down at his bruised hand. “No need,” he muttered, bringing his bruised knuckles up to view.

 

Dany cursed underneath her breath. “How much trouble will you be in?”

 

“Depends, if I can get back before they call my uncle and tell my side of the story.” Jon shrugged. “But seeing as it was Slynt that saw me punching Joffery, he’s probably already called my uncle and I’m in a shit ton of trouble, again.”

 

“Damn it, that means you’ll probably be grounded.” She looked over at him. “If you ever need a break you can always hide out to my house. My mother loves you and my dad is away at Dragonstone for a couple of weeks.”

 

Jon looked up and adjusted his glasses to look at his best friend smiling at him. “Thanks, I may take you up on that offer, but I’ll know once I get home.”

 

“Did they tell you if you’ll be suspended or not?”

 

“No, but because I was still on school property, I’m guessing one week out and one week of in-school suspension.”

 

 “Well if it means anything, I’ll miss seeing your face in the hallways, but won’t miss you copying my Algebra homework” she teased.  

 

“You copied my Algebra homework last time, remember Targaryen?” Jon laughed.

 

Dany giggled. “Did you know you got a pimple coming in right there.” She jabbed him on his forehead. “Looks like a massive one.”

 

“Did you know you have spinach stuck in your braces since lunch?” he smirked.

 

Dany’s hands flew to her mouth. “Shit, are you serious!? and you couldn’t warn me, some friend you are.”

 

“I’m kidding,” Jon laughed as he dodged an elbow jab from Dany. The two continued to trade insults taking a long way home.

 

When they reached the corner of Amber and Greystark. Dany looked over at him, chewing on her lip. “Come on Snow,” she reached out grabbing his forearm.

 

 “What? Where are we going?”

 

She didn’t answer him at first, she just kept trudging down the street towards the city center, her hand dropped down from his forearm, grabbing his hand. Jon glanced down at their intertwined fingers, he smirked as he felt a warm heat cross over his neck. He glanced up to see the silver ponytail bouncing against her back.

 

“Targaryen?”

 

Dany pulled him around the corner and onto the path that he recognized. “Yes?”

 

“Where are you taking me?”

 

She stopped and turned towards him. Her piercing violet gaze studying him; her gaze darting around before settling back on him. “When I was younger I use to have bad days.”

 

“Bad days?”

 

“Yeah, I’m the youngest and often I was either completely ignored or people would assume to know what I wanted and speak for me. It’s really annoying never getting to speak for yourself and having everyone make a decision for you.  It was always ‘Dany will do this, Dany has no problem with that, Dany can do it’ when all I actually wanted was to be left alone to read my books or dance.”

 

Jon nodded, urging her to continue. Jon never asked the questions he had after the incident at her house and Dany never volunteered information. He wondered if this impromptu confession had something to do with the family dynamic he witnessed.  

 

“Rhaegar was the first to notice. My father, Vis and even Rhae were guilty of ignoring my thoughts and answering for me. I would sit with my arms crossed pouting when it happened. So one-day Rhaegar taught me how to start speaking up for myself, using my inner dragon he called it." She laughed. "He gave me three small stuff dragons and anytime I felt like they were ignoring me or speaking for me I was to become a dragon." 

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” Dany laughed. “I use to go around roaring a lot but it worked and some days were good and they listened, others not so much so.” She explained.

 

"While it initially worked, my father blames Rhae for my defiant behavior. I started questioning the reason behind everything and it put me at odds with my family. My father called me a trouble-maker, even though Vis is way worse than I am,” Dany shook her head, causing a few blond tendrils to become loose.

 

“Sometimes after a really bad day, Rhae would take me to get ice cream.” She stopped, looking down at their still clasped hands. “and I think after the bad day you’ve had, you’ve earned an ice cream treat Jon. Let’s go get some ice cream before you face the firing squad,” she grinned.

 

The hesitant feeling he felt was brief and disappeared when she grinned at him. He agreed and squeezed her hand. He was in no rush to get home and this little detour was what he needed. “Thanks, Your treat?”

 

“Maybe, if you come to my spring recital?”

 

Jon grumbled, feeling slightly better for the first time that day as he walked with Dany to the town center.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beginning of Summer Break after Grade Eight

 

Robb and Jon whooped and clapped, as they watched the larger man, dressed in bright blue spandex, swing his opponents like a rag doll as his power ball bounced off the rim, missing the basket. “I can’t believe your brother recorded these.” Robb elbowed Jon to pass the chips. Jon begrudgingly passed the bowl over to Robb.

 

Daenerys plopped down on the couch behind them. “Rhae loved Westerosi Gladiators growing up. My father got tired of Rhae recording over his westerns, so for his birthday he gave him a case of VHS tapes and let him go to town.”

 

Dany reached for the bowl, snatching it away from Robb. “He recorded everything; Gladiators, Old WWF and EWF matches, cartoons, movies, music videos. He only stopped because my father refused to buy him another case of tapes.”

 

Jon turned away from the action of Atlasphere on the screen, to look at his friend. “These are classics, they don’t show the reruns anymore.” Robb cheered loudly, bringing Jon’s attention back to the show.

 

“They show them all the time in Naath,” Missy chimed in as she sat down next to Dany on the couch. “This is an early season, Storm’s not in it.”

 

“I like The Mountain, I heard he’s the only gladiator that no one has knocked off on ‘Human Cannonball’.”

 

"Makes sense, you see the size of that guy?" Jon asked as he grabbed his drink. "I like Nitro and Gemini, I wouldn't want to go against either of them in Powerball."

 

“Oh, I love Storm, Zap is my favorite.” Dany was bouncing up and down. Jon looked back and laughed at how excited she was getting. “Oh, they are about to do Joust! Watch Zap!”

 

They focused back on the TV and watched as the blond gladiator pummeled her opponent off her platform into the mat below. “Ohhhhhh! That was brutal, I wonder if they’ll do Hang Tough in this episode.”

 

“You know we could do that.”

 

“Do what?” Jon asked.

 

“Hang Tough, there are rings at the playground down the street.” Robb turned to Jon. “Feel up to the challenge?”

 

Jon smirked, setting down his drink. “I’m game if your game.”

 

Robb jumped up. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

Daenerys stood next to Missy, watching the two warm-ups before their match of makeshift Hang Tough. She left Missy to try and talk some sense into Jon, shaking her head. “Have you lost your damn mind?”

 

“Never knew you to be one that cursed, Dany.” Jon grinned, rolling his shoulders. Robb next to him doing push-ups.  Both of them had just gotten off punishment after pulling another stunt they tried, after watching an old EWF match. Catelyn had walked in on Jon and Robb doing a body slam with a stunner while Arya and Bran cheered on.

 

“Oh, shut it,” Dany rolled her eyes. “You two are bigger idiots than I thought, the only idiot missing is Theon.”

 

“You rang?” Theon sauntered over, giving Robb a high five.

 

“Oh Gods,” Missy muttered.

 

Theon grinned, “I stopped by and Sansa told me, you guys were here, but for what? I thought we were watching Gladiators.”

 

“I challenged Jon to Hang Tough.”

 

“Snow?" Theon's face split into a shit-eating grin, clapping his hands. "Oh, this I got to see."

 

Jon and Robb stood at opposite sides of the small ring course.

 

“Ready, set, GO!”

 

Robb and Jon launched themselves onto the rings, swinging towards each other. Jon was the quickest and met Robb first. They both started kicking at each other, laughing trying to knock the other off the rings. Dany watched with some trepidation as the brothers tried to take the other down.  Theon kept jumping up and down egging Robb on to take Jon down and would switch when Jon got the advantage, causing Robb to yell "Who's a friend are you?".

 

Missy stood behind Dany, alternating between cheering on Jon and muttering "Gods this is stupid". Daenerys kept silent and didn't cheer on either but was the first to notice the gleam in Robb’s eye change from determined to mischievous. Robb kicked away from Jon, swinging his legs behind him, gaining fast momentum and before Jon could react; Robb, swung his leg forward, wrapping his legs around Jon's waist, simultaneously letting go of his rings. The force of Robb colliding with Jon, ripped the rings from Jon's grip sending them both hurtling towards the ground and landing with a crash.

 

“Oh SHITE!!!” Dany yelled as they hit the ground, she ran over to the tangled limbs of Robb and Jon.

 

Robb's eyes were closed, he winced holding his head. "Oh, Gods,"

 

“Are you alright?”

“Told you this was stupid.”

 

Robb nodded and tried to move but Jon was sprawled on top of his legs.

 

“Jon?”

 

Jon didn’t answer, his arm laid at an odd angle.

 

“Oh, shite did you break it.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

Jon tried to push himself up but faltered, landing hard on Robbs legs, “Shite.”

 

“It’s dislocated,” Dany stated as she squatted down next to Jon.

 

“How the hell do you know this?”

 

“My Father has a bad shoulder, it occasionally dislocates and my mother has to set it. It needs to be reset Jon.”

 

Jon gingerly rolled off Robbs legs. “No, I’ll be fine.” He used his good arm to stand up.

 

“That fall did more than dislocate your shoulder, did it rattled your brain as well? Let me reset it.”

 

“Can’t you bang it against the wall or something?”

 

“No, Theon and shut up, Jon I can set it for you.”

 

“No,” Jon winced. “I’ll just ask Uncle Benjen, he’s visiting today, he’ll know what to do.”

 

"No," Robb rasped as he stood up and limped. "You know Father is out of town and if he finds out we got injured from roughhousing again- "

 

“We’re Fucked.”

 

Jon turned hesitantly towards Dany, his shoulder was throbbing and his fingers were growing numb.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

He locked his gaze on hers and saw the determination and resolve reflected in them. He nodded. Dany tightly gripped his right hand with her left and placed her right hand over his right shoulder. “It’s going to hurt but only for a minute, ready?”

 

“Just do it.” He gritted out.

 

“On the count of three, one-two-three,” Dany swiftly jerked his arm up and towards her, Jon yelled over the audible pop of his shoulder going back in its socket. He was sore, his fingers were still numb but she was right the pain was brief.

 

“Thanks.” He panted.

 

Daenerys let go of his hand, giving a shiny grin. “Anytime Snow.”

 

Later, they found themselves slowing making their way back towards the Starks residence. In front of them, Theon was helping a limping Robb. Daenerys and Missy walking beside him.

 

"Well, we'll see you guys later."

 

“You aren’t coming with us? What about the tapes?”

 

“No, I’m going to walk Missy home and Rhae won’t mind.” Daenerys smiled and reached over, chuffing him on the side of his head.

 

“What was that for?” Jon winced.

 

“That’s for not listening to me and being an idiot.” She smirked, her lavender eyes bright. “Bye Snow,” she waved and turned away from him, walking towards Missy.

 

Jon stood on the sidewalk, quietly observing Dany and Missy. A warm, tingling sensation clawing at his chest, 

 

“Oi, you alright?” Theon voice snapped Jon from his thoughts.

 

Theon and Robb now stood beside him. Both looking back and forth between Jon and the duo walking away.

 

“Why do you look like you swallowed a bit of bitter?”

 

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ “Nothing, just worried about getting caught.”

 

Theon nodded in understanding, but Robb just stared, giving a disbelieving look. Jon a cough, rubbing his neck. "Let's just get home and come up with a story that won't get us both grounded for a week."

 

The boys continued on their way, devising a story to keep the suspicion low on their injuries. As for Jon his thoughts drifted off, away from the Theon and Robb, but to his silver hair best friend. He shook his head clear of the weird thoughts. _It’s Dany, she’s just my best friend_. He told himself as he jogged to catch up to Theon and Robb.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A/N:

 

Aerys rank in the military is real and is the same rank my grandfather held, who would listen to my ramblings and tell me my stories were good when I was a kid.

 

The last part is an homage to American Gladiators and to an event that happened to a friend of mine growing up, except we got caught and were punished for trying to kill each other. It popped into my head and decided to add it to add fun to the chapter. 

I loosely based "water dancing' off Voguing, and was inspired by choreography by Matt Steffannia. He's on YouTube and the choreography Dany is working on is based on the one to "Pieces of You"  

 

Next chapter is still in the past to see the history behind Jon/Dany friendship dynamics. It might be two chapters, depends on how the editing goes and then we're back to the present. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see more of the past interactions between Jon and Dany, meet some new classmates and see some family dynamics on both ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was delayed after the double hit of the EW covers and the trailer dropping on Tuesday. I was distracted but here it is. 
> 
> Thank you to Starkgaryen4life for letting me shoot ideas off of you and looking this over and suggesting I break this chapter up and the general support of this fic on Tumblr, really appreciate it and motivates me to do better each chapter. 
> 
> That's right this chapter was pushing forty pages. This is what happens when you "flesh" scenes out. The next three possibly four chapters take place in the past before we jump back to the present with Jon and Dany. I'm going to try to update them in a timely manner but just depends on life right now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and god willing I might have the next chapter up in a week or two. 
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

 Summer before Grade 9

* * *

 

 

Jon haphazardly shoved several shirts into his overnight bag. He looked around his and Robbs shared room attempting to locate a particular black hoodie in the surrounding chaos. Jon thought his search was futile and was instead going to pack his green hoodie when he discovered his favorite hoodie tucked in the corner. Jon bent over, picking up the hoodie. He shook it out, holding it to his nose, taking a sniff.

 

_Not too bad_ , He shrugged his shoulders and shoved it alongside the other clothes in his bag. Robb came bounding down the stairs with a laundry basket full of clothes.

 

“I thought you packed last night?” Robb asked as he dumped the clothes out on his bed. Not bothering to fold them, just rolling them up and stuffing them into his bag.

_Catelyn would have a fit if she saw him._ “I did, but I forgot a few things.”

 

Robb came over and looked into his bag. “More black hoodies and grey t-shirts?” he laughed.

 

Jon shook his head. “What? I like black? You’re one to talk, I thought you finished packing last night?”

 

“That was the plan, but Margery invited me to her cousin barbeque next week.”

 

"What the hell does that have to do with you not packing," Jon questioned with a furrowed brow.

 

“Well, if you knew anything about girls, you would know I needed to spend time with her before our camping trip to make sure everything was set for next week.” Robb grinned. “Which means I’ll be in her good graces when we get back.”  

 

Jon shook his head, laughing. “Just admit it, you don’t want another repeat of last month.”

 

Margaery had invited them all for the weekend to celebrate the summer solstice at her grandmother’s house in Highgarden. Jon was unable to go while Robb, Theon, Missandei, and Daenerys planned to attend.  However, at the last minute, Robb and Theon decided that the release of a highly anticipated video game ‘Bioshock’ was more important than attending their friend’s event. When Margery caught wind of the real reason he didn’t attend, she let Robb have it while Theon escaped unscathed. The following weeks she refused to be in the same room with Robb and after much coaxing from Dany and Missy did she finally agree to see him. Robb was just getting back into her good graces after weeks of tiptoeing around the feisty brunette.

 

“When did Benjen say he will get here?”

 

“He’s already here.”

 

Both boys turned around to see Ned standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked around the disheveled room shaking his head. “Reminds me of the room I shared with Benjen growing up.” Ned walked into the room, stopping in front of a poster. “Except we had better taste in music.” He chuckled.  “Benjen is packing the truck.” He turned towards Jon. “Jon can I have a word with you upstairs.”

 

Jon glanced over to see Robb ducking his head, overly focused on packing his bag. Jon nodded and followed his uncle upstairs into his study. Jon entered behind him, closing the door.

 

Ned walked over and sat behind his desk. “I got some good news today Jon,” he started. “We got the final decision from the school board, you will be attending Winterfell Academy in the fall with Robb.”

 

Jon exhaled in relief. The conversations they had with Benjen at the beginning of the summer flooded his thoughts. The past three years had been turbulent for Jon; learning of his mother’s identity and trying to find his place in his family led him to exhibit behavior that wasn’t tolerated in the Stark household.

 

Jon started rebelling, it started with getting into minor fights and escalated from there. He was a short-tempered walking fuse that the littlest things could cause him to ignite into an angry rage. Talking to Benjen and Ned helped at times but the school district had a low tolerance for juvenile delinquency, regardless of how stellar his grades were, his behavior jeopardized his future schooling. After the last fight resulted in him being suspended for the second time, Jon had to appear before the school board to see if he could continue going to school there or transfer to a school in Queenscrown where Uncle Benjen lived.

 

The threat of being expelled hung over his head the entire summer. In order to combat it, Jon had been spending time talking to a therapist. Surprisingly it was Catelyn who suggested it after he was almost suspended again when another kid teased Sansa and Jon punched him. Jon overhead his aunt and uncle arguing that night and a final decision were made that night. At first, he was against it, he would go to the sessions and participate just enough to placate his family but after another outburst and the reality he could be leaving Winterfell and his friends behind forever, he made an effort to start participating. So far the sessions had been working, he was able to understand why he was feeling certain things and make sense out of his conflicted muddled emotions.

 

Another thing that was helping was physical activity, particularly sports. Jon always played on local youth teams and had swum on the summer swim team since he was eight but he found that he enjoyed running the most. There was a sense of serenity and clarity he got when he returned from a long run. In fact, it was after one of these runs that he was approached by the Winterfell Academy cross country coach. Even though he was unsure if he’d even be in Winterfell in the fall, talking to the coach was enough to keep a small hope of staying in Winterfell.

 

“Do I need to register?”

 

“No, I took care of it when they called me with the final decision this morning.” Ned brought his hand up, resting it on his shoulder. “I know it’s been a rough couple of years, but I’m proud of how you’ve been able to turn it around. All of us are, your mother would be proud.”

 

The mentioning of his mother causes Jon throat to tighten. He bit back a grimace, giving his uncle a reassuring nod and turned to leave when Ned stopped him.

 

“I also contacted the cross country coach. Practice starts next week, congratulations Jon.”

 

Jon smiled, “Thanks, Uncle Ned. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

 

“Have a good time Jon,” He called after him, the door closing. Jon raced towards the basement running into Benjen.

 

"Hey, I was just coming to get you two. The truck is packed are you ready?"

 

Robb thundered up the stairs, stopping behind them. “I’m ready, Jon?”

 

“Give five minutes and I’ll meet you at the car.” Jon pushed past Robb, heading into the basement to retrieve his bags.

 

After Benjen shot down Robb’s request to control the radio, telling him he wouldn’t know good music unless it bit him in the ass. The remainder of the drive to Tumbledown Tower was uneventful. That was one thing that both Robb and Jon loved about their annual camping trips with Benjen. Benjen would treat them as peers. Occasionally Ned would join them, but they couldn’t fully indulge in the rude behavior as they did with Benjen, with Uncle Benjen anything was possible.

 

Three hours later, Benjen pulled into the campsite, checking in. Once the car was unloaded it was a short hike to their reserved camping spot. They had spent the majority of the afternoon setting up and were now relaxing after eating hotdogs and chips. 

 

“Jon,” Benjen called him from across the firepit where Jon was resting against his pack.  “Ned told me you’ll be going back to Winterfell this year?”

 

Robb shot up. “You are! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I just found out before we left,” he shrugged, dodging a stick playfully flung by Robb.  

 

“Congrats son, I know you wanted to stay down here and not have to move up with me in Queenscrown. Besides I didn’t need your pretty face around having the young women lining up at my door,” he teased.

 

Robb chortled. “I doubt that Uncle Benjen, Jon only has eyes for one girl,”

 

Jon chucked a potato roll at Robb, hitting him in the head. “Shut it.”

 

“What’s this?” A mischievous gleam brightens Benjen's gray eyes. "You've been holding out on me? While this one won’t stop talking about Margaery?”

 

Jon laughed at the sullen look Robb gave.

 

“It’s no one Uncle Benjen, Robb’s just taking the mickey out on me.”

 

“Okay Jon sure, you talk about me, but what about Dany?”

 

“Dany?” Benjen looked between the two. “Little Dany Targaryen? Aerys daughter?”

 

Robb nodded. “The two are practically attached at the hip.”

 

Jon shook his head while Robb and Benjen teased him. Dany was just a friend, a very good friend but nothing more. He wasn’t blind and could tell that despite the braces and general awkwardness that Dany was cute in her own way and a talented dancer; but he didn’t think of her in that way. Yes, they spent a lot of time together but that's because they shared a lot of common interests. He saw her as more of a sister than anything else.

 

“Shut up Robb,” He threw a stick at Robb.

 

Robb held up his hand in defense.

 

"Well if you two want some advice from your dear uncle,"

 

Jon and Robb playfully groaned before glancing at each other with a smile.

 

“Sure, Uncle Benjen” Robb answered. 

 

“It might not seem ‘manly’ but if you like a young lady, let them know.”

 

“But what if they don’t like us back?” Robb asked.

 

Jon snickered behind his hand, _and he says I’m oblivious_.

 

“Well that is always a possibility but you gotta take risks in life? Life is so fleeting and it would be a shame to miss out on an experience because of fear.” Benjen threw a stone into the fire, the glow of the fire dancing in his eyes.

 

“Especially young love,” he murmured with a sad sigh.

 

Jon glanced over to see a mirrored questioning expression on Robb. Robb shrugged, shaking his head. Jon was about to question his uncle when he suddenly clapped his hands together, breaking the moment.

 

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking around the fire, listening to Uncle Benjen tell stories of growing up in Winterfell long into the night. The next day started early with Benjen taking them hiking. Along the way, they happened upon an abandon train trestle. It sometime and additional coercing for them to climb up and reach the top. Not being a fan of heights, Jon stood back from the edge as the three looked out onto the river and the valley below.  A bag flew by the boys startling them as Benjen flew by with a Wilhelm scream, landing into the dark river waters below. Benjen broke through the water, waving his arms and yelling. They both knew they had to jump or never hear the end of Benjen teasing them. Jon was contemplating climbing back down when Robb winked at him and with a running start, he jumped into the water below.

 

“Fuck,” Jon muttered. _What do I have to lose?_ Jon took a deep breath, tossing his backpack over the edge. Jon took a running leap, vaulting himself into the void. Gravity brought him back down quickly as he hit the ice cold water with a splash. He kicked to the surface with a roar. Benjen and Robb stood on the river banks cheering.

 

“Nice, Jon!”

 

Jon ducked back under, swimming to the shore. This is what he needed, he felt alive again all the stress and weight of the years evaporated with a single adrenaline rush jump. He stood up on the river bank and grabbed his bag from his grinning cousin. Uncle Benjen pushed his long black curls from his face, patting him lightly on the cheek. The camping trip was exactly what Jon needed, to remind him of the things in life he enjoyed and to keep living.

 

By the end of the week, they were on their way back to Winterfell. Jon glanced into the back seat to see Robb's head loll to the side with a snore.

 

“Uncle Benjen?”

 

“Hmm?” he responded.

 

“Why does uncle Ned not like to talk about my mother?" Jon rambled out quickly before he lost the courage to ask the question that had plagued him over the years.

 

When Jon’s true parentage was revealed, a part of him had hoped he would hear family anecdotes about his mother, but they never came up. Ned would talk about her when asked but there was a sadness in his eyes when Jon brought her up. He was curious about his mother and wondered why those that knew her best rarely spoke of her.

 

“That’s a loaded question son,” Benjen started. “But it has a lot to do with how we grew up. Our father stressed the importance of watching out for each other, being a Stark is like-“

 

“Being part of a wolf pack,” Jon finished.

 

“Precisely, Brandon was our alpha and he looked out for us all and after he died. The responsibility fell to Ned. I think a part of him thinks he failed Lyanna.”

 

“Why would he think that?”

 

Benjen sighed. “Believe it or not your uncle Ned wasn’t always so serious. After Brandon died and our parents soon followed. Ned took his responsibility seriously and Lyanna dying.” He paused. “It devastated him, both of us. They were estranged before she was sick. The last time he saw her in Winterfell had been at our parents funeral." Jon watched his uncles' expression darken.

 

“The day of the funeral there was an argument and both being stubborn it escalated from there and ended with Lyanna storming off, never to return to Winterfell. Next time we heard from Lyanna was a call that she was dying. The last real conversation he had with your mom was in anger so you see why talking about your mom is painful to him.”

 

“Is that why he kept it a secret? He told me it was my mother’s last request. It was like his penance. He was able to keep her last request.”

 

“Exactly, we didn’t agree at first but Lyanna was so intent on not telling you the truth until you were older but I’m sure there was a reason behind Lyanna's actions." Benjen drove the car down a steep hill. “Lyanna didn’t make careless decisions unless there was a rationale behind it.”

 

“Do you think it has something to do with my father?" 

 

Benjen looked over at him with a sad smile. “Possibly.”

 

“Do you know who my father is?”

 

“I have an idea, I know she met someone while traveling the Free Cities.” Benjen looked over shaking his head, stopping Jon’s question.

 

“I don’t remember a name, but I’ll check the attic when I get back to Queenscrown. Arthur sent me some of Lyanna’s things that Ashara held onto. There’s a possibility that something is in there.”

 

“Thanks, Uncle Benjen.” Jon peered out the window, watching the blurring landscape of forested mountains pass them. Letting his thoughts wander to those of his mother and his unknown father. The car was silent for a moment before Benjen spoke up again.

 

“So Jon, tell me about this girl, Dany?”

 

Jon's mouth thinned into a grimace as he slouched down into his seat. “She’s just a friend, nothing more.”

 

“Really? Just a friend? Do you think she’s pretty?”

 

Jon snorted, he’d be lying if he denied it. He thought Daenerys was one of the prettiest girls in their class. “She’s cute.”

 

A loud bellow laugh echoed through the car, Benjen slammed his hand on the steering wheel while shaking with laughter.

 

“Oh son, you just don’t know do you?” Benjen glanced back on a still sleeping Robb. He continued to chuckle, shaking his head muttering something about ‘poor sods'.

 

Jon shifted in his seat and returned to his previous activity and continue watching the landscape pass by, ignoring the thoughts of a certain silver-haired best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

The first week of school, Grade 9

 

The hot water streaming down Dany’s head calmed the butterflies in her stomach, she exited the shower and wrapped herself in the downy fluff of her towel. She continued with her morning rituals as she normally would but this was different. It was the first day at Winterfell Academy and while her brothers assured her high school was no different than middle school, it didn’t quell her fear. She wiped the steam off the mirrors, studying her features. _Still the same old Daenerys._ She smiled, the lights over the vanity causing her braces to shine.  

 

“Time to get ready,” She exited the bathroom, walking towards her bedroom and began to get dress.

 

“Dany! Missy is here!” her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. “Do you want me to send her up?”

 

Dany leaned over the banister. "Yes, please!" she called down. Dany walked back to her room. She heard the soft footfalls of her best friend ascend the stairs, heading straight to her room. There was a knock on her door frame. Missy stood there grinning.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Hardly,” Dany huffed. “Which shirt should I wear the navy or grey one?”

 

Missy stepped into the room, she held her chin in contemplation. She glanced over at Dany. “Are you going to wear those jeans?”

 

“Yeah, why what’s wrong with them?”

 

Missy shook her head and headed towards the closet. Dany watched as she shifted through its contents, the sound of hangers scrapping back and forth. “Aha, here wear these jeans with the grey sweater.”

 

Dany gave her a tired expression. “Seriously? Those jeans are almost indecent with how tight they are.”

 

“They are not,” Missy dropped down to rummage through the shoes at the bottom of her closet. She reappeared with a pair of her Batman converse in hand. “Here, it will be geek chic.”

 

Dany frowned and started to shimmy into the jeans.

 

"And they aren't tight, they fit. I swear you would wear your brothers' clothes if you could."

 

“I have and what’s wrong with that? I like being comfortable.”

 

“Yes but as Margaery has repeatedly told us? ‘not for the sake of fashion.’” Missy giggled as she moved forward, adjusting white collar under the grey sweater.

 

“There,” She sat down on Dany’s bed. “Here let me help you with your braids, one of them is crooked.”

 

"Thanks," Dany settled between her friend's legs, leaning against the bed. "How was Astapor? Are Mossa and Mars doing good?" she asked. Missandei and her parents had spent the summer break in Naath and visiting her brothers after they graduated from the Unsullied Military Academy.

 

“Oh they are more than good,” she chuckled. “Who would’ve thought that Astapor had an underground music scene?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, apparently Mossa and Mars are really well known there. They’ve been DJing at local parties since last year. My parents were quite surprised to learn the twins are local celebrities.”

 

“Wow, how did your parents take it?”

 

"Mom took it well enough, she's just glad they are out of trouble and using their talents for something productive."

 

“I don’t know Miss, some of the stunts they did here and in Braavos, I would consider productive.” She laughed at the memory of them using an abandoned pool for their personal entertainment.

 

“But at least she doesn’t have to worry about them killing themselves doing stupid stunts.” She began to braid the hair away from her face, connecting it to its sister braid on the other side of her temple.

 

“What about your Dad?”

 

“I think he took the news the best.”

 

“Really?” Dany quickly turned, but Missy guided her head back in place. She continued braiding. “I learned that my dad played guitar in a local band back in Naath.”

 

“What?!” Missandei’s father was nice enough but still a stern military figure. He didn’t seem like the type to enjoy music let alone be in a band.

 

“Yep, my uncles confirmed it. I saw pictures of my Dad prior to the military with a huge afro and a guitar. He wanted to be like Jimi Hendrix but their band was more of a funk reggae fusion band.” She giggled while finishing the braid. “I got to hear a tape of it and they were really good.” She tapped Dany on the shoulder, indicating she was done.

 

Dany stood up admiring Missy’s handiwork in her vanity. “So why did he stop?”

 

“He was the oldest and after his father died there were nine brothers and sisters that needed to be fed, so he enlisted.”

 

Dany's gaze softens, it reminded her of her father. She always wondered if they're family hadn't been an established military family who would her father be? What were his dreams and aspirations outside of the military? How different would their lives be? Would there even be a Daenerys Targaryen? Or would she exist as a totally different person in Dorne or in the Vale? A cool chill skimmed down her spine, causing Dany to shudder, shaking away the existential thoughts.

 

“So I take it he’s supporting their musical interest?”

 

“Oh yes, he’s ecstatic. If he gets a chance, I think he might try to do a gig with the twins.”

 

They both laughed. “A funk, reggae fusion band huh?” Dany sat down to put on her shoes. “Like a mix of Bob Marley and Parliament?”

 

Missy eyes narrowed. “What have you been listening to this summer?”

 

“Everything, I was exposed to all types of music  after spending three weeks in Braavos under Madame Vorela tutelage learning different types of water dancing.”

 

“That sounds really cool, Braavos was fun?”

 

"Oh, it was great! I missed being here but I learned so much. I hope I can go back in a couple of years for another summer residency."

 

“You missed being here? Or did you miss a certain someone?” Missy smirked.

 

Dany opened her mouth to retort when her mother's shrill-voiced echoed up the stairs into her room. 

 

“Daenerys! If you two want a ride to school we need to leave now!!!”

 

Dany jumped up, “We’re on our way down.” She yelled, fidgeting with her collar before she grabbed her backpack. 

 

“Ready for Winterfell Academy?” Missandei asked.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She responded with a nervous smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Missy plopped down next to Dany and Margaery as they were settling in for lunch.

 

“Well as much as I thought I would remember the route, I still got lost and was late for my high Valyrian language class," Missy complained as she unpacked her lunch. "How has your day been going?" 

 

Dany gave her friend a sympatric simile, The day before in the car ride over, Missy had confided in her that she was just as nervous as Dany was about getting lost on the sprawling campus of Winterfell Academy.

 

“Good actually,” Margaery answered. “Loras helped me find my Algebra one class, Jon and Robb are in there as well.”

 

“I haven’t seen either since this morning,” Dany spoke, looking around the sprawling cafeteria, searching for the familiar trio.

 

"How was your environmental science class this morning?" Missy asked as she picked up a carrot biting it.

 

Dany swallowed a bite of her sandwich. “It was good, Professor Pylos keeps the class interesting.”

 

“Well is he is better than Professor Qyburn?” Theon asked as he sat down across from Dany. Robb quickly depositing his tray next to the empty seat beside Margaery.

 

“Guy gives me the creeps,” Theon shuddered.

 

"That's because he keeps an eye on you. I’m sure Mormont sent all the professors here a copy of your records,” Robb chortled, taking a drink of his Gatorade.

 

“Where’s Jon?” Dany asked.

 

Theon smirked and nodded over her shoulder. Dany turned to see Jon talking to an oddly familiar girl with wavy blond hair. He standing next to her laughing at something she said. She patted him on the shoulder and with a wave she turned away. Jon stood waving before he turned and began to walk in their direction.  Dany smirked, biting back the teasing remark on her lips.

 

For as large and sprawling as the campus was news sure did travel fast at Winterfell Academy. It was barely mid-week and the news of the physical quality of the freshman class had circulated through the campus. One source of gossip that especially intrigued her was the current theories about the mysterious Jon Snow.

 

The day before, Dany had overheard several upperclassmen girls in the bathroom, curiously inquiring and sharing theories about Jon. Unsurprisingly the same curiosity about Robb Stark had been shut down by Margaery in their afternoon gym class. Even Theon was getting attention. The overheard inquiries were perfect fodder for Dany to playfully tease Jon. She had an idea he was aware of the unwanted attention because he was wearing his favorite skull cap covering his signature curly hair and glasses as if to disguise himself.

 

The chair next to her scraped against the linoleum. Jon dropping his backpack next to her as he sat down.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey Clark Kent,” she teased with a grin. Jon shook his head, playfully nudging her with his elbow.

 

“Who was that mate?” Theon asked, looking back over to see the blond girl exit the cafeteria.

 

“Val, she’s in my old tongue dialect class.”

 

“I bet you wanna slip her some old tongue eh?” Theon asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. A collective groan from the table answered him.

 

“Do you ever stop?” Missy asked.

 

Jon threw his apple at Theon, which he dodged. The act eliciting laughter from the group at the table. “She’s from the northern territories, We got an assignment this morning and I was asking her for some help with an assignment.”

 

“You have been very popular, Jon” Dany teased with a smirk.

 

“Yep,” chimed in Missy.

 

Jon looked at them both with a narrowed playful gaze. “You’re one to talk, you haven’t heard what the upperclassmen have been saying about you three.”

 

“What,” Dany choked on her water, eyes widening. “Like what?” She had heard murmurings but they were mostly about Margaery and Ros; who had been blessed by the puberty gods that summer and was currently walking around campus looking like an Amazon.  

 

Robb slowly swallowed a bite from his apple. “Nothing,” he glared at Jon, then looked over at Margaery smiling. “Nothing, really just dumb comments, nothing serious.” he took another large bite of his apple as Margaery curiously studied his profile.  

 

The remainder of the lunch period flew by and before they realized it, it was over. Robb and Margaery were the first to leave for their Westeros literature course. Theon was off to his creative writing elective. While Missy, Jon, and Dany headed towards their Westeros history class. The warning bell began to chime and the crowded hallways started to thin as students headed towards their classes.  The group reached their classroom just in time. Jon held the door open for them both as they filed inside with Jon behind them.

 

Jon sat in an unoccupied desk in the corner, with Missy in front of him and Dany on his right. The door opened and Dany now remembers why Val looked so familiar. Val entered the classroom, giving a small wave towards Jon and settled into a desk near the front. Dany turned to see a slight blush on his cheeks. She smirked with a teasing Cheshire grin.

 

“Shut it, Diana,” Jon muttered, cutting off her teasing with a small chuckle. A hint of his signature crooked grin pulling at his lips.

 

Dany playfully scoffed and was about to retaliate for using that particular nickname when the classroom door open again.  Their professor shuffled towards his desk with a teetering stack of folders blocking his view. Blinded,  he accidentally kicked his desk causing him to unceremoniously drop the files onto his desk. He shuffled through them briefly before walking to the podium situated in the front of the class.  Now standing at the podium,  he gently rapped his knuckle against the hardwood while he stared down at them with his mismatched eyes, he gave a subtle nod before clearing his throat.

 

“Good afternoon, I see after Monday’s lecture I haven’t scare too many of you off.” There were a few awkward chuckles at the joke while Professor Lannister smiled down at the class. “Right, well lets us begin at the beginning of Westeros History. The Andal Invasion.”

 

* * *

 

Winter Grade 10

 

 

The heavy crimson backpack bounced haphazardly against her back as Dany jogged down the hallway towards the pool. She made a quick turn and quicken her pace, glancing at the time on the passing clock. _Damnit I’m really late._

 

Dany pushed the heavy gym doors; the humidity hitting her in the face as she entered the indoor pool arena. She stood at the top of the stair, looking for a certain duo when she saw the persons in question sitting in the far right corner of the bleachers. Dany walked down the stairs, bypassing other students and waving at a few that passed finally reaching her destination. She shuffled behind the two, sitting down with a huff. “How much did I miss?”

 

Margaery turned around, “Almost half the meet. I thought you’d be done with rehearsal early tonight?

 

“I thought so too, but we ran over,” Dany unzipped her hoodie, her face flushed. “How are we doing?”

 

“Good, the guys placed first in the two hundred meter medley relay.”

 

Dany pulled a makeshift sign from her backpack, unfolding it. “Did Jon swim the IM yet?”

 

Missandei sadly nodded. “Yeah, he did well, I think he placed 3rd overall.”

 

“Damnit,” she shoved the sign back into her backpack. Missandei gave a sympathetic pat on her leg before returning her attention back to the swim meet.

 

Their second year at the academy was different than their first year. While Jon was in a majority of her classes in grade nine,  starting in grade ten their curriculum shifted and they no longer had shared classes and only saw each other in passing in school and almost never outside of school.  

 

Dany couldn’t lay blame on just their school schedule for separating them. Gone were the days of spending the afternoon working on homework, looking at comic books or hanging out by the lake. The current situation was inevitable with their mutual dedication to their extracurricular activities. Between her demanding dance schedule and Jon excelling as a student-athlete, it was a jarring day when couldn’t remember the last time she spoke more than a passing greeting to Jon.

 

  _It happens to everyone, all friendships are tested_ , she assured herself. Dany still considered Jon one of her closes friends. Earlier in the week when he mentioned the Northern District Swim Championship, Dany was determined to prove that despite her schedule she could still support her friend and attend the event. Even if she had to run from the dance studio to the gym to make it.

 

“Besides it running late, how are the rehearsals going ?” Margaery asked as she cheered on Robb, finishing up his race.

 

“Good, I’m nervous though. It’s the first time I will have my own choreographed piece in the winter show.” Dany had been approached by the head of the studio to see if she was interested in working with the beginner modern class for a  small part for the biannual show. Dany all but jumped at the opportunity to express her creativity and show what she was capable of.

 

“I can’t wait!” Missy chimed in. “The piece you did for the Spring show was inspiring. Mossa said that if you need help cutting the music, send it to him and he will do it for you.”

 

Dany smiled. “Thanks, I’m still finalizing the last part but I will send it to him.”

 

The friends continued to chat, catching up with each other while watching Robb, Theon and Jon excel in their events. Margaery suddenly jumped to her feet clapping let out a surprising war-cry whoop. Dany looked down to see that  Robb had just beat his Riverrun rival in the one hundred meter backstroke. Dany started clapping and cheering alongside Missy and Margaery. Margery let out a high pitch whistle, loudly clapping her hands. Robb looked up into the stands with a grin, pumping his fist at their celebratory antics. Missy threw a knowing look behind her back causing Dany to giggle.

 

“Now that is a fine specimen right there.”

 

Dany’s inwardly cringed when the recognizable drawling voiced continued her observations.

 

“Can you believe no one has claimed him yet?”

 

“What about you Myranda?”

 

“Oh he’s not my type, physically yes but not much between the ears.” She snickered to her crony Sarya Stone.

 

A crimson flushed rushed up Margery’s neck, she could see her friends' shoulders tensing. Dany exhaled,  laying a calming hand onto her shoulder. “Don’t, she’s just goading you.”

 

Margery brown eyes shot daggers at the girl behind them before she returned her focus back to the swim meet. The first year at the Academy was marred by the mid-year the appearance of Myranda Bones. Dany couldn't pinpoint the exact motivation behind Myranda's behavior towards them but it started off as the usual petty remarks girls make about one another and escalated to Myranda spreading vicious lies and rumors about them. It all came to head last summer and after that incident, Myranda had kept her distance. Only occasionally goading them in public spaces which they resolutely ignored.    

 

Dany pulled herself from her thoughts while watching Jon exit the pool. He removed his swim cap and goggles shaking the excess water off of him.

 

“Oooh, what about Snow?" Sarya asked, her nasal voice closer than before.  

 

“He is nice on the eyes, firm ass too.” Myranda giggled. “But he’s a mess, remember what happened last year? Goading Ramsey into that fight at the end of the year?”

 

In her periphery Dany watched as Sarya forcefully nodded her head, causing her auburn curls to bounce. "I'm surprised he didn't get expelled," she said in a failed attempt at whispering.

 

“The only reason he didn’t get expelled is because of who his uncle is,” Myranda muttered. “The Starks and their privilege are the only thing that saves him. All that fuss over a dead mother and an absent father. Jon’s just another bastard in Winterfell.” Myranda sneered.

 

“Why you miserable little bitch-” Before Dany could reach over to throttle Myranda, she felt herself being pulled up and away from Myranda.

 

“Don’t do it Dany,”  Loras pleaded, pressing her against his chest.  

 

Missy’s curly halo stood in front of her blocking her view. Myranda leaned to the side, locking eyes with Dany. “Mad Targaryen” she taunted.

 

Loras grip tightens around her waist while she flayed her arms, attempting to reach around Missandei, to la one hand, just one hand on the simpering wench.

 

The minor scuffle caught the attention of the crowd and a school administrator was now walking towards them from the opposite side of the stadium. Dany wrenched herself from Loras, storming past them, taking the stairs two at a time towards the exit. The doors slammed outwards as she escaped the heated situation.

 

“Dany stop,” she could hear a pair footsteps chase her down. “Hey,” Dany felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.  

 

Missy huffed. “Everything will be fine, Marge is handling it and is talking to Mrs. Glover.”

 

“Did you hear what she said?” Dany seethed, flexing her balled up hands at her side. “If Loras hadn’t stopped me-“

 

“You’d be suspended right now,” Missy pointed out. Dany shook her head still in a rage. “She’s not worth it, some people are just miserable and that’s what Myranda is. Besides, while she and Ramsey were broken up she asked out Jon. He turned her down.” Missy explained. “She’s just trying to rile you up.”

 

“I had hoped that after this summer she would’ve learned and leave us alone.”

 

“Yeah right, this is Myranda we’re talking about.” Missy shook her head, her arms crossing over her chest. “Before they broke up Myranda heard that Ramsey use to like you. Guess she took it as a threat?”

 

“Seriously? I’m a threat? I can’t control who he likes plus Ramsey’s been a prick since grade school. I want nothing to do with him.”

 

 “She’s jealous of you D that’s all. Like I said she’s just miserable. Ignore her.”

 

“Fine,” she gritted out. “But she comes at me again-“

 

“I won’t hold you back,” Missy smiled. “Are you ready to go back inside?”

 

“Not yet, just give me a few minutes,” she responded.

 

“Okay, I’ll see back in there.” Missy left and disappeared back into the gym.

 

Dany exhaled a shaky breath. She paced up and down the hallway while the cheers echoed down the hallway. All the while practicing the meditative breathing technique her mother taught her. Dany slowly looked up and found herself standing in front of the school exit. The parking lot was filled with cars with a few cars idling in the pick-up lane. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the cool glass. Missandei was right, she shouldn’t let Myranda get to her, but she couldn’t just sit there and ignore the ugly things she said about Jon.

 

If there was one trait besides her stubbornness that usually got her into trouble it was her need to protect others. Daenerys always despised bullies and for as long as she could remember she always stood up to them. This often resulted in some type of vigilante behavior that ended with her on punishment.

 

_My little dragon,_ _your protectiveness, and temperament are a gift and a curse_. her mother’s words filtered into her thoughts. For the most part, she was able to control herself but there were still those who knew how to elicit a response, Myranda being one of them.   

 

“Bitch,” Dany muttered under her breath as she turned away from the doors, heading back to the gym. A few minutes later she entered the gym. Glancing over she saw Myranda, overlooking the pool like a predatory harpy in their perch. Dany gritted her teeth and sat down in a nearby empty seat,  away from the offending girl.  

 

The guys were lined up for the final event of the night, the four hundred meter freestyle relay. Jon swung his arms back and forth, rolling his shoulders. He turned around to listen to Robb’s pep talk. Jon nodded and adjusted his goggles as he stepped up onto the starting block.

 

“Come on Jon, you got this.” She whispered to herself, nervously tapping her foot.  

 

 

The crowd grew silent as the first swimmers took their positions on the starting blocks. Dany held her breath with anticipation. 

 

_“Beep!”_

Jon launched into the air, diving into the water. He surfacing halfway down the lane and starting gliding through the water in the smoothest yet fastest freestyle Dany had ever seen. He did a flip turn at the end of the pull, pushing off into a glide gaining ground and pulling ahead of the rest of the heat.

 

“He’s in the lead!” she grinned, bouncing on her feet.

 

Theon, Harwin, and Robb started cheering him on as he near them. Theon on the block ready to dive. Jon drove his arm forward, slamming his hand against the wall sending Theon diving into the water. Theon kept the lead and Harwin advanced it and by the time Robb swam the anchor leg, the Northern district title was theirs. Robb finished the race easily beating out their Riverrun Rivals. The crowd erupted into a cheering frenzy. Robb snatched off his cap and goggles, giving an enthusiastic fist pump in the air.  Dany stood up and cheered clapping her hands. Missy and Margaery joined in the on the celebrations once Robb got out the water, hugging his teammates. 

 

“I didn’t know you were into sports?”

 

Dany gasped and turned, meeting the observant blue eyes of Daario Naharis. _Where the hell did he come from?_ She wondered. Last year they worked together on a class project and ever since then there was something about Daario that intrigued her. When he transferred last year from Tyrosh, the female population of Winterfell Academy viewed him as equally enigmatic as Jon. He didn’t behave as the other boys did in their school. He was different and could always be found wandering into class late with his skateboard tucked under his arm or in the parking lot after school practicing tricks.  Daario constantly changed his hair color and preferred a popular street style in Braavos. In her opinion, it was his uniqueness and overall laid back confident demeanor that made him a curiosity.

 

“I am, I’m supporting my friends,” she gestured to the group still hugging each other on the pool deck.

 

“All the way back here?” He nodded his head in the direction of Loras, Missy, and Margaery. Myranda and Sarya still behind them.  

 

Dany sighed. “It got too crowded down there.”

 

“I saw, ” Daario stepped closer to her. “I honestly thought you were going to break away from Loras and pummel her,” he chuckled. “Nothing like a good Friday Night girl fight.”

 

It took the last bit of Dany’s energy to not physically respond to the offensive comment. “Oh, so you like when girls get crazy and start clawing at each other? Does it do something for you?”

 

Daario’s eyes widened with surprise. “Whoa, not what I meant at all Targaryen,” he held his hands up. “Just saying it would be understandable if anyone was to kick Myranda’s ass.”

 

“Right,” she muttered. Signaling the end of the meet, the crowd started to file out of the stadium. Daenerys stood up to leave. Daario jumped up and following her out into the crowded hallway. Dany dodged a few of the spectators, smiling and waving at some classmates as she made her way to the exit.

 

 “So any plans for tonight?”

 

Dany turned to face Daario, noticing his ever-present skateboard tucked under his arm.

 

“Still trying to find a sponsor?”

 

He smiled. “Yeah, there’s competition down in White Harbor. It’s a sick opportunity to make a  video and network with other skaters.”

 

“Good,” Dany looked out the door, not seeing her mother’s car. The presence of the extra bodies in the hallway was causing the temperature to rise inside. Dany pushes a damp lock off her forehead. Unable to bear the claustrophobic environment any longer she pushed through the doors into the cool Winterfell night. She walked down the steps and sat down on the adjoining wall.

 

"You interesting in coming to see me be filmed?" Daario asked, taking a puff of his cigarette as he settled down next to her. 

 

_Where is he going with this?_ she questioned. “I didn’t know you smoke?” She leaned back, frowning.

 

“Not a cigarette,” he grinned and offered it to her.

 

She recognized the smell and shook her head. “Thanks, I’m good, you know you can get expelled if you get caught with that on campus.”

 

“Says the girl who almost fought Myranda at a school event?” He grinned over at her with a shrug of his shoulders. “Sometimes you gotta say ‘Damn the man’. Be rebellious.”

 

_He is so odd._ A horn honking alerted Dany to her mother’s car pulling up into the drop off zone.

 

“Well good luck next weekend.”

 

“You never answered my question, Targaryen.”

 

“Dany!”

 

Before she could respond, she saw Missy jogging over with her backpack. “Forgetting something?” she laughed and stopped short with a quizzical expression. “Oh hey, Daario?”

 

“Missandei,” he replied with a bow, taking another long drag, holding it in and blowing the smoke away from them.

 

Dany grimaced and mouthed ‘Later’ to Missy as she took her backpack, swinging it onto her back. Missandei silently backed away from them, her eyes darting between the two. The school doors opened with a raucous bang. A celebrating Theon, Robb, and Jon ran out of the school with Margaery following behind them. Margaery looked over in their direction, a visible smirk curling her lips. _Seven hells she going to integrate me about this_.

 

Robb vaulted himself over Theon’s head, landing in front him, barely missing Jon. Jon playfully pushed Robb back into Theon as the three continued towards the waiting Stark van. Jon looked up and waved at her. Dany held her hand up, waving. She turned back to see Daario watching the antics of the three with a furrowed brow.

 

“I can’t,” she started. He quickly turned back to her.  “But maybe another time.” She answered honestly. She was admittingly interested in learning about Daario Nahris and his passion for skateboarding. It reminded her of passion for dancing. The car horn honked impatiently behind her.

 

“I’m going to hold you to that, later Daenerys.” He replied, his skateboard hitting the pavement as he pushed off onto it, riding down the street.

 

Dany watched him as she jogged over to black SUV. She pulled open the door and was pleasantly surprised to see someone besides her mother in the driver’s seat.

 

“Rhae!” she yelled, jumping into the passenger seat. “I didn’t know you were in town!”

 

Rhae reached over to give her a hug. “Just got in tonight. Mom was running errands. So she asked if I could pick you up.”

 

Dany nodded, glancing at the lines of cars in front of them waiting to pull out.

 

“How was your night? How did the meet go?”

 

_Well, I almost got into a fight and talked to the weird skater kid…“_ Good, We won the Northern district title,” she responded, looking out the window to see Jon and Theon arguing outside the car; probably over where they were going to sit.

 

“Hey isn’t that your friend that Vis met?” Rhae pointed at Theon shoving past Jon into the car.

 

“Yep,” Dany answered.

 

“He’s cute,” Dany gave her oldest brother an incredulous glare. “So who was the other guy you were talking too.” Rhae teased. “Who is he?”

 

“No one,” she answered. “and what did Vis tell you about Jon?”

 

“Quiet kid, a bit of a comic book geek and that you like him.”

 

Dany opened and closed her mouth several times, attempting to voice a coherent thought. “What made him think that?!”

 

Rhae laughed, “We may be men but we’re your brothers, we do notice things.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night. At this point, she just wanted to get home. The entire night had been a bust, from being late, the altercation with Myranda, not getting a chance to talk to Jon and the random conversation with Daario, the whole night had been a failure. 

 

Dany watched as Jon stopped from entering the van when Val ran up to him, giving him a congratulatory hug. He smiled down at their friend, the blush clear on Val’s cheeks before she ran off to rejoin her friends.

 

Rhae eventually pulled off, leaving the Academy behind them. The car was silent with the soft sounds of Rhae favorite rock band playing in the background.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Are you treating?” she joked.

 

“Sure, your choice.” He turned down a street, heading towards the center of Winterfell.

 

“Dornish barbecue.”

 

Rhae nodded his head in agreement as he drove towards her favorite restaurant.

 

“Dany, can I give you a bit of advice?”

 

Dany looked over to see her brother quietly observing her. “Sure.”

 

“High school is fleeting, relationships and friendship burn bright and die quickly.”

 

Her blond brows furrowed in confusion. “What type of cryptic shit is that?”

 

“Language.”

 

“Oh your one to talk,” Dany pointed out.

 

“What I meant is don’t take these relationships in high school too seriously. Think of them as life experiences, learn from them and move on. There is more to life than what happens at Winterfell Academy.” Rhaegar finished, parking the car.

 

“And what made you share this life philosophy, old wise brother of mine,” she teased.

 

“While waiting, I started reminiscing about my high school experience and all the mistakes and regrets I have from back then. I remember what it’s like to be fifteen and I wish I didn't take things so seriously. I started dating my first girlfriend in grade ten. I mean she was great but always felt like I missed out on things, wish I could’ve dated around, gone to more school events, had more fun-“

 

“Is something wrong with you and Elia?” she asked. Rhaegar never brought up his childhood unless there was a good enough reason.

 

“No, No, god no; we’re good, great actually, but what I’m trying to say is” He paused for a moment as if to collect his thoughts.  “Don’t get bogged down with thinking you need to have a boyfriend or anyone for that matter. Just have fun with your friends and when you’re ready to have a relationship you’ll know.”

 

Dany sat there staring at her brother, attempting to understand her brothers thought process and reasoning behind the unsolicited advice. As far as she could tell she never gave any indication she wanted a boyfriend or any relationship. Dany was starting to wonder what exactly Vis had shared with Rhaegar.   

 

“And you don’t think that fifteen is the right time?”

 

“Gods no,” he laughed. “You’re too young to remember this but Vis had a  hard time in high school. I  remember he had a huge crush on this one girl in his class. Even wrote her a poem. “

 

“Really?” Dany had a hard time seeing her sarcastic introverted brother doing that. “What happened?”

 

“Well after the fifth poem, she read them aloud to her friends and they started to pass them around. Embarrassed the hell out of him.”   

 

A pang of sadness erupted in her chest. “That’s horrible.”

 

 "It is, unfortunately, he learned the hard way, but I gotta give it to Vis, he stuck it out until we moved here." He reached over and patted her on the shoulder. “Just giving you some brotherly advice that I wish someone had given me when I was your age. High School is not the be-all-and-end-all of your life. If I knew this it would’ve saved me some heartache in the long run. Now-“

 

He loudly clapped his hands together, “How about some of that Dornish Barbecue?” he playfully licked his lips as he jumped out of the car.

 

Dany jumped out after him as they headed into the restaurant. Maybe Rhaegar had a point. She could just have fun. There was no harm in going to White Harbor to see Daario compete, in the end, it could be fun. She shook her head laughing at her own neurotic thoughts. Rhae is right. _It’s not that serious and I’m only fifteen. Just have fun._ Dany stood next to Rhae as he ordered a large amount of food while she mulled over this new insight. She grinned stepping up to the counter and began to list off her favorite items. It was starting to look like the dismal evening just took a turn for the better.

 

 

* * *

A/N: Well hope you liked it, kinda of a light in this chapter. See what happens next. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More teen angst and back story of Jon and Dany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update. I have to thank my niece and nephew who are in high school and gave me insight and to note nothing has changed since I grew up and left my teenage years behind me. We still have the emotional range of a teaspoon and blow everything out of proportion and if you happen to be an adolescent reading this....it gets better and you'll look back and laugh at it. I know I do. 
> 
> Also thanks to Starkgaryen4life for QC-ing this one and talking me off the ledge and the rest of the thirsty B*tches on Tumblr.
> 
> *Warning: Character Deaths*

 

* * *

 

Fall, Grade 11

* * *

 

 

The burn in his lungs only intensified as he lengthened his stride. He looked down at his watch, he was ahead of pace. He spied the two runners ahead of him. They were less than eight hundred meters from the finish line and the runner closest to him was starting to slow down. _He went out too hard on that last mile._ Jon controlled his breathing as they rounded the corner, _it’s now or never_ he told himself. It was a risk but this was the Northern Regional cross country meet. If he were to ever take a risk it was now.

 

“Fuck it,” he muttered. He shifted gears, picking up his pace, widening his stride. He caught the first runner to his right, who just shrugged at him as he passed. The chanting mantra he used to keep his stride, set a cadence in his head. _Less than four hundred meters_ , his legs were burning but they weren’t on fire, he still had some in him. He pushed out of the woods into an open field. He could see the brightly color flags lining the chutes to the finish line. Jon broke out into a sprint. The runner in front of him getting closer and closer. He could hear the crowds now over the dull roar in his ears. They were chanting his name, ‘Jon- Jon-Jon’

 

Jon kicked his feet back, driving his knees up into a sprint. He was almost there, he caught up to the Moat Cailin runner, they were neck and neck. He tried to match Jon pace but he couldn’t with less than two hundred meters to go.

 

"Kick it, Jon! Kick it!"

 

Jon gave it all he had and emptied the tank in the last one hundred meters, charging towards the finish line. The Moat Cailin runner on his heels, he leaned forward breaking the tape with his chest to the celebratory roar around them. He slowed down to a jog, his legs on fire as he walked jerkily away from the finish line. He was panting, nostrils flaring as he tried to control his breathing and lower his racing heart. He bent over on his knees, inhaling and exhaling deeply for a brief moment before he felt his teammates collide into him in a congratulatory hug.

 

Coach Lannister strode through the crowd, clapping Jon on the shoulder. “That was fantastic! Congratulations, Jon.”

 

"Thank you, sir," Jon was able to mutter out while still attempting to catch his breath.

 

Coach Lannister’s cat-green eyes gleamed at him. "Go ahead and do your cool down with Pyp. The award ceremony will be in a few. Next up Nationals.”

 

Jon nodded with a smile as he grabbed his discarded jacket and started his cool down run.

 

Jon stood on top of the makeshift podium, fingering the medal just placed around his neck. He grinned at the crowd, seeing several familiar faces. Ned nodded at him with Benjen next to him giving him a ‘thumbs up'. Jon looked down at the gold medal in his hands. There was just one person he wished could be there but he knew she was there with him in spirit. The crowd breaking into a cheer interrupted his thoughts about his mother. The crowd was dispersing as he stepped down from the podium.

 

“That was brilliant!” Benjen moved forward, pulling him into a hug. “I knew you had it in you, all that hard training really paid off.”

 

Ned strode up next to Benjen giving him a big hug with Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and even little Rickon in tow, “Congratulation son.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Your mother would be so proud,” Ned pulled back, ruffling Jon’s sweaty black curls. “She was a hell of a runner too, remember Benjen?”

 

"She's used to beat me all the time," Benjen laughed.

 

Jon took off his regional medal handing it over to a clamoring Arya, who ran around keeping it away from Bran, while Sansa scolded her. Robb pulled him in for a hug. “Congrats,” he murmured, as he pulled away he stopped.

 

“Someone showed up to support you,” His blue eyes flickered to his right. Jon followed his gaze and saw Dany standing there with a formidable silver hair man. She gave a wave, keeping her distance.

 

Jon chuckled and walked over to her.

 

“Congratulations Jon,” She pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. “I knew you had it in you.”

 

“Thanks, I thought I heard you.”

 

She laughed, “Did you think I would forget how important today is after coaching you all summer with your training?”

 

Dany turned towards the man behind her. “Jon, I would like you to meet my brother, Rhaegar.”

 

Jon moved forward to shake his hand. The famous Rhaegar, he had heard so many stories about him over the years. He looked exactly like their father except for a friendlier disposition.

 

“That was one hell of a race, Jon. Dany tells me this qualifies you for Nationals?”

 

Jon nodded.

 

“First time Winterfell Academy has sent a runner to nationals too.” Dany pointed out.

 

“Well, again congratulations.” Rhaegar shot his sister a look before turning back to Jon. “I’m sorry but did you say Dany coached you over the summer?”

 

“Yeah, she offered to help me one day and after that, she just kept showing up at the track.” He laughed, dodging a playful swipe from Dany.

 

“I don’t know why you sound surprised Rhae, I used the same training you use to prepare for your annual PT.” she shrugged.

 

“She is a drill sergeant,” Jon warned at a particular memory of Dany, blowing a whistle and yelling at him during a workout. “But thanks to her I was able to shave thirty seconds off my mile pace.”

 

Rhaegar violet eyes widen in surprise. “Really? That’s a hell of an accomplishment. I just wish I had known of my sister's hidden talents before I almost failed my PT last year.” He chuckled.

 

“You don’t take constructive criticism well,” she smirked.

 

“True, none of us do. It’s a family trait.” He quickly ruffled Dany’s head as she pulled away with a scowl.

 

Jon smiled inwardly at the siblings' antics when the soft footfalls announced that someone was joining them.

 

 “Jon!” Arya huffed. “We’re going to Blackwood’s to celebrate, Dany will you come too?”

 

Dany shook her head. “No, I can’t but maybe next time; when Jon wins the National title.”

 

“That’s a lot of pressure, D.”

 

She waved him away. “You’re being modest. I know you can do it.”

 

Rhaegar leaned forward shaking Jon's hand again and the siblings left. Jon walked back over to his family. He scooped up Bran, settling him on his shoulders as they made their way to the van to celebrate.

 

* * *

 

 

The front door slammed outward, rattling on the hinges. Robb bounded down the stairs out the house almost running Jon over in his haste.

 

“Jon, Oh good I’m glad I caught you.” Robb skidded to a stop in front of him.  

 

Jon pulled out his earphones, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder. He had just finished a postseason cross country training session and was contemplating if he should hit the pool before almost being run over by Robb. The swim season was quickly approaching and he hadn’t swum a pool workout since the summer. He was incredibly rusty and was anxious about getting back into swim shape.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I need a favor.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes, “What now?”

 

“I need you to watch Arya and Bran.”

 

“What? Why? Where is everyone?”

 

“Dad is with my Mom running errands with Rickon and Sansa is at dance practice.”

 

"Okay, where are you be going?"

 

“Margaery, she invited me over.” Robb grinned, bobbing on his toes with excitement.

 

Jon had to stop himself from groaning. Over the summer Robb had moved on from being coy and admiring Margaery from afar to full on pursuing the girl.  He had a good idea that Margaery did like Robb and was only playing this ‘cat and mouse’ game for fun, but Robb seemed to enjoy ‘the chase’ so who was he to rain on their parade.

 

“Fine but you owe me,” Jon muttered. Robb slapped him on the back and jogged towards his car.

 

Jon turned. “Wait!”

 

Robb stopped with his hand on the door handle.

 

“Who’s picking up Sansa?”

 

“You are,” Robb grinned.

 

Jon shook his head “No, I’m not. I don’t have a car remember?”

 

“Sure you do, just drive my Mom’s car.”

 

Jon’s brow furrowed giving an incredulous look. “Hell no, not after last time. Plus I just got back in her good graces. I’m trying to stay off your Mother’s radar for a while.”

 

He walked forward grabbing the car keys from Robb. “Leave your car and you take Catelyn’s car.”

 

“No way, I caught the same heat last time too, remember?” Robb started. “If I leave my car here, how will I get to Margaery’s?”

 

Jon laughed, glancing at his bike he just rested against the garage door. "Well, I guess it’s either walking or riding your bike?”

 

Jon laughed as Robb frowned at the prospect of riding his bike to Margaery’s house on the other side of town.

 

“Fine,” Robb relented. “I’ll take the van, but if there is one scratch…”

 

“You wouldn’t be able to tell from all the other dents and scratches.” Jon pointed out. “Go be happy with doing whatever you do with Margaery, I’ll cover for you.”

 

Robb face broke out into a huge grin, "Thanks and if they ask, tell them I'm at Theon's."

 

“Where’s Theon?” Jon asked, realizing he hadn’t been by in the last couple of weekends.

 

"Probably over at Ros's?" Robb shrugged as he turns jogging back towards the house. He opened the door and disappeared inside. Jon followed him, he dropped his bag by the basement door.

 

“Shite, she took her keys,” Robb lamented.

 

Jon snorted. "Guess it's peddling power for you huh?"

 

Robb almost growled at Jon, “Yeah, I guess so.” He trudged past him down the hallway towards the garage door. Jon followed him, he could hear Arya and Bran fussing at each other in the family room.

 

“What time will you be back?”

 

“Not sure, but I’ll definitely be back in time for dinner. It’s Saturday, I should be good right?” Robb answered as he pulled his bike out, walking it towards the garage door. The garage door handle unlocked with a loud bang as Jon helped Robb push it open. 

 

“Yeah,” Jon followed him out, his hands tucked into his track pants. “Tell Margaery I said, “hi”

 

“Sure, but I doubt we will be doing much talking,” He leered at him with a waggle of his eyebrows.

 

Jon rolled his eyes and waved his cousin away. Robb jumped on the bike and began to pedal away. “What time do I need to pick up Sansa?”

 

“Four-thirty” he yelled as he rounded the corner. 

 

Jon glanced down at his watch. It read four fifteen. “Shite,” he cursed as he closed the garage door. “Arya! Bran! We gotta go pick up Sansa!”

 

He heard a chorus of mutters and groans coming from the family room.

 

“Don’t start," He entered the room to see Bran and Arya fully engaged in a video game, barely listening to him.

 

 "Go grab your jackets and let's go." Arya turned with her controller in hand, but Jon held his hand up, stopping her protest.  “Pause Lego Batman, we have to go.”

 

They were late, really late. It took more coercion and a few minor threats to get the two dressed and into the car. Jon checked his rearview window to see Arya scowling at him with her arms crossed.

 

“You could’ve left us at home, we would’ve been fine.”

 

“Yeah!” Bran chirped from behind him. “We’ve been left alone before!”

 

“No,” he responded before the argument could escalate.

 

“We’re not babies,” Arya pouted.

 

“Could’ve fooled me,” he muttered to himself as he turned down Greenhand Avenue towards the Winterfell dance studio.

 

“Everyone acts like we’re babies, but we’re not!” She huffed. “I was about to finish that level.”

 

“And you save it right? You can finish it once we get back from picking up Sansa.” Jon stopped the car at a light, he turned back to face the two. “Alright?”

 

Arya's eyes narrowed. "Fine, only if we can get ice cream too.”

 

"I don't want ice cream, I want cookies from Cassel Bakery!" Bran chimed in.

 

Arya's eyes grew wide as she began to nod her head. "Oh, can we Jon please? We haven't been there in years."

 

“You just went last week,” he laughed. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “Fine,” he relented with a smile. “After picking up Sansa we’ll go to Cassel’s.”

 

The mood of the car improved so much by the time they reach the dance studio, Jon forgot that they were almost forty minutes late. Sansa was standing outside the studio with her bag in hand, talking to her friend Jeyne. Jon honked the horn, gesturing for her to wrap it up. She shot a scowl at them before flipping her auburn ponytail over her shoulder, continuing her conversation with Jeyne.

 

Jon started fidgeting with his hands while Sansa took another five minutes before she left Jeyne behind leisurely walking over to the car. She opened the passenger door and plopped down into the seat.

 

“You’re late,” she started, adjusting her bag in her lap. “I thought Robb was picking me up?”

 

“He was but something came up.” Jon started the car with a turn of the ignition.

 

“We’re going to Cassels, Jon promised to get us cookies.” Bran offered from the back. Sansa looked over and smiled.

 

"Good, is it your treat?"

 

“Yeah, my treat.” Jon shift the car into reverse and was about to back out when the door to the studio opened and a hooded figured walked out.

 

"Oh, there's Dany." Sansa reached over, honking the horn. Dany jumped, turning towards the car. He watched as she narrowed her eyes, a small smirk on her lips. She jogged over to the car as Jon rolled down the window.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Jon answered.

 

It was barely a month into the school year that Jon noticed a shift in Dany’s demeanor. While she was still her usual playful, joking self, there were times it seemed forced and there was a hint of sadness behind her eyes. Two weeks ago he pulled her to the side to see if everything was okay which brushed aside with a joke, completely avoided the question. Since then, if and when they were alone she would find a reason to change the subject or cut the entire conversation off. _Avoidance_. Jon didn’t know how to help Dany or what she was dealing with but he knew once she was ready, he would be there.

 

“How are you?”

 

An apprehensive look crossed her features as she bit her lip. “Good, can’t complain,” She responded, knocking her knuckles against the roof of the car.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here, let alone in Robb’s prize junker,” she laughed. “I figured you’d be swimming laps at the pool?”

 

“I was- “

 

“Hey Dany,” Arya interrupted from behind him. “We’re going for cookies at Cassel’s, Jon’s treat you wanna join us?”

 

Jon looked up to see Dany glance around the car, her violet eyes landing on him. “Sure, if it’s Jon’s treat,” she winked.

 

“It’s is,” He murmured with a smile.

 

The playful spark in her eyes danced over him as she pulled open the passenger door behind him. Bran unbuckled his seat belt, scooting over to the middle. Dany helped Bran adjust his seat belt then securing hers.

 

Jon glanced up into the review mirror. “Ready?”

 

"Yep, onward Snow!" Dany shouted, driving her arm through the car, pointing at the windshield. Sansa, Arya, and Bran laughed at Dany's antics, even Jon found himself chuckling at his friend's comical behavior. Jon backed the car out of the parking lot, driving towards Cassels Bakery.

 

Later, Jon stood at the counter paying for the shite ton of cookies he just bought. He knew Catelyn was going to have a minor fit with the possibility of ruining their dinner, but Jon knew whatever punishment that was doled out would be minor. Besides he had a taste for Cassels cookies all week and he knew if he brought back some treats there was a slim possibility that all would be forgiven.

 

"Will, that be all?" The young girl behind the counter asked. She smiled at Jon, he recognized her from school but couldn't remember her name.

 

“Could you add these too, please?” Dany set down three large snickerdoodle cookies.

 

Jon shook his head as he pulled out his wallet, handing over the cash to the girl with curly auburn hair. She rang them up, depositing the change back into his hand with a shy smile. Jon thanked the girl, both walking back to the table where the others were sitting.

 

“Don’t,” Jon murmured. He could already see the gears turning in Dany’s head.

 

"What?" Dany answered in a sing-song voice beside him as he opened the door, the rest filling out the store walking towards Robb’s car.

 

“She’s cute Jon, she was flirting with you.”

 

Jon let out a frustrated huff, walking to the car. Arya snatched a cookie away from Bran, the two chased each other in the parking lot. Arya threw up the car door, throwing herself into the backseat. Sansa pulled the two apart, taking a seat between the squabbling duo, leaving the passenger seat empty for Dany.

 

“Well, she was," Dany emphasized her point by taking a bite out of the cookie in her hand and pointing it at him.

 

Jon stopped walking and just stared at her with an exasperated expression. “I don’t even know her name, Dany?”

 

“Beth Cassel, she’s in grade nine. Her family owns the bakery.”

 

Jon opened the door for Dany. She sat down and closed it while Jon made his way over to the driver’s side.

 

“Let me guess? She doesn’t look like a certain blond friend of yours?” Dany teased.

 

 _“Why are you constantly trying to get me to date?”_ Jon wondered as he buckled his seat belt. He started the engine. “Am I dropping you off first?” He asked avoiding her question.

 

Dany smirked. "Actually you should drop them off first. When I watch them, Catelyn has me start dinner around six-thirty and seeing that it is almost six-twenty…I wouldn’t want them  to be late.”

 

The lateness of the day was confirmed by a quick glance at the clock on the dash. He cursed under his breath, “Right, let’s go.” 

 

Jon drove off heading toward their house. A few minutes later he parked the car on the driveway, relieved to see he beat his aunt and uncle back to the house. The younger three jumped out of the car, racing towards the house.

 

Dany opened the door. “Thanks for the ride Jon, but I can walk back from here.”

 

Jon hopped out, jogging around the car to meet her. “Are you sure? It’s starting to get dark.”

 

“Aww, you do care.” She giggled, while Jon scowled. “Lighten up McBrood. I can make it back.”

 

“Will you let me drop you off please?” He didn’t want to entertain the thought that something could happen on her way home.  Besides it was easier dropping her off than letting her walk the two miles to her house in the dwindling twilight.

 

“Okay, are you sure they aren’t going to burn the house down?”

 

“Yeah, Sansa is there, they’ll be fine.”

 

Dany acquiesced to his request with a quick nod and followed him back to Robb’s car. While Dany was getting into the car. Jon ran up to the house throwing the door open and yelled that he would be back and not do anything stupid. Jon closed the door, locking it behind him as he made his way back to the car. He started it, backing out the driveway.

 

“I assume that Robb is with Margaery?” she asked, breaking the silence of the car.

 

“Yeah, he flew out of the house to get there.”

 

Dany chuckled. “I don’t know why he won’t just ask her out. She’ll say yes.”

 

“Why can’t she ask him out?”

 

Dany shook her head. “You’re so painfully oblivious, Jon,” She laughed. “Besides this is Margaery, do you really think she would ask him? She wants to be swept off her feet. She still believes in the knight in shining armor stuff we use to read when we were kids.”

 

“What do you believe in?”

 

Dany chewed on her lip. “I honestly don’t know. I’ll have to get back to you on that.”

 

They were stopped at a stop light when Dany turned in her seat towards. “Now that you can’t escape,” a mischievous gleaned flickered in her violet irises.

 

_Damn it here it comes._

 

“When are you going to ask out Val Wylde, Jon?”

 

“I- I” he started to stutter.

 

“Because I’ve been told from a reliable source that she does like you and would say yes if you asked her out.”

 

A car honking behind them startled him, he hadn’t noticed the light had turned green. _So that’s why she’s been pestering me so much lately?_ He looked over to see an expectant expression on Dany face.

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it.”

 

“Really?” Dany cried out in exasperation. “Jon, she’s nice and she’s been asking Missandei and Margaery since the end of last year. Don’t be a Robb, pull the trigger.”

 

That was the thing, He liked Val and hanging out with her was fun, but he didn't have any romantic feelings for her, at least he didn't think he did. He honestly hadn't thought about it and associated the teasing he received about Val to be the same he used to receive about how close he is with Dany.

 

“What if I like someone else?” He asked before he could stop himself. He parked the car next to the curb in front of her house.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Why are you so interested in who I am dating?” He shifted in the seat, facing her.

 

Ever since grade ten, the differences between the two genders in their group of friends became very noticeable. Jon often tuned out the conversations when it shifted towards their favorite topic of dating. They would become fascinated about it and share gossip of who was dating who at the Academy and any ensuing drama that resulted from it. Robb would occasionally participate because of Margaery, but Jon honestly could care less.

 

A look of panic flickers briefly on her features before she pulled her full lips into a wide grin. "I'm just curious, that's all."

 

Jon narrowed his gaze. “What about you and Daario? You’ve been spending more time with him recently.”

 

Theon noticed it at the beginning of the school year that Dany and Daario would be seen walking around campus talking animatedly and she would occasionally show up at the local skate park.

 

“Daario is a friend, he’s passionate about perfecting his skateboarding art and as a fellow artist, I can respect that.” She answered. “But he’s just a friend.”

 

_But are you two close like we are?_

 

“Why?” she asked.

 

“Just curious,” he grinned, giving her the same response.

 

A soft laugh escaped her lips. “Okay, sure, thanks for the ride, Jon. I’ll see you at school.”

 

“Bye, Dany.”

 

The car door closed behind her. Jon watched her enter the house with the red door, before pulling off. It was several minutes later when he entered the house. Catelyn was standing in the kitchen while Ned was sitting in the family room with Arya and Bran. Sansa was sitting at the breakfast bar, flipping through a magazine.

 

“Dinner will be ready in a few, Jon.” Catelyn’s voice carried from the kitchen.

 

“Okay, Thanks.” He opened the basement door to their room. Jon almost made it to the bottom of the stairs before a pair of arms playfully accosted him from the side. Robb laughed as he bobbed around their room, deflecting the playful jabs from Jon.

 

“Thanks for covering for me,” 

 

“No problem,” Jon sat down on the bed. “How did it go?”

 

“Good,” Robb grinned, flopping back into his bed. “We just talked.”

 

“Just talk?” he chortled. “Sure Robb.”

 

“Hey, you have your tactics and I have mine. I’m in this for the long game.”

 

“You’ve been in the long game for two years now.”

 

Robb sat up. “You can’t rush someone like Margaery Tyrell. Look what happened to Roderick Kidwell?” Robb proceeded to imitate an airplane flying and crashing with a ‘boom’.

 

“That lasted what six months?” Robb shook his head. “You have to take your time with Marge, otherwise if you rush her, it backfires.”

 

Jon leaned back against the wall, “And where did you get this great intel?”

 

“Observing Margaery, plus we’re friends. Always better to be friends first.”

 

“Who told you this?”

 

“Benjen, last summer. You were asleep and missed his annual speech.” He laughed. 

 

“Well good luck to you and your long game tactics.” He threw a pillow at Robb, hitting him perfectly in his face.

 

Jon dodges the same pillow being thrown back at him. “You are one to talk with your long game tactics on Dany,” he smirked.

 

“Sansa told me you were dropping her off. I see what you’re doing, waiting for the right time to make your move.”

 

Robb rolled over to face him. “I’ll admit, Theon and I were a little worried about Daario always being around but you guys still hang out so…” he trailed off. 

 

Jon picked up the pillow from the foot of his bed, tossing it back at Robb. “What? What were you about to say?”

 

Robb caught the pillow, punching it a few times. "I see how you look at her, all puppy-eyed and crap." He placed the pillow behind his head, flopping back down on his bed.

 

“I thought you were going to ask out Val after she broke up with that guy from the North” he continued.  “but you didn’t so I just assumed you were interested in Dany. Theon thinks you’ll go after Val but my money is on Dany. I’ve seen how you look at both of them and it’s the same.”

 

Robb propped himself on his elbow. “So which one is it Jon?”

 

“What if I don’t want it to be either?” Jon asked with all seriousness.

 

“Neither?” Robb shot up with a look of glee, that was way too similar to Theon. “Is there’s someone else? Who? Is it that transfer student from Dorne?”

 

“No,” Jon retorted. “What if I don’t want to ruin it, ruin either friendship.”

 

“Then do nothing about it and let it be," Robb answered.

 

“Right,” Jon muttered as he turned focusing on the pile of homework, teetering on his desk. _Maybe that was the best thing to do._

 

The basement door banged open. “Jon! Robb! Dinner is ready!” Arya yelled down.

 

“Thanks!” Robb yelled back. He rolled off his bed, standing up. “Is Val still coming over tomorrow to study?”

 

Jon nodded. “Yeah,”

 

Robb gave a knowing smirk as he jogged up the stairs. Jon followed in up behind him, his mind heavy with the thoughts of both Val and Dany.   

 

 

* * *

  

Spring, Grade 11

 

The numbers on the page were starting to blur. Dany rubbed her tired eyes, attempting to refocus on her trigonometry assignment. She re-read the problem again.

 

_If we are given one angle in a right triangle θ = 45° and we know that the measure of the hypotenuse is 12, what are the measures of the two other legs?_

 

The gnawed end of her pencil drummed a beat against her textbook as Dany chewed her lips in frustration. “Fuck!” she muttered, throwing the pencil across her desk.  “I need a break.”

 

Dany pushed herself away and began to pace the length of her room. Usually, she didn't have a problem with her coursework. She sailed through her trigonometry and on some level she enjoyed it, not as much as she enjoyed her science courses but she never struggled this much. But today she didn't have it, it just wasn't her day. 

_It hasn’t been my day for over a year now_.

 

Dany pushed away from the negative thoughts as she exited her room. She jogged down the stairs heading to the one place that she could clear her mind. Dany pushed open the door to her dance room. She flopped herself down on the floor, picking up a nearby CD binder.

 

The last thirteen months had been an emotional rollercoaster. The end of the school year had ended well enough. She had planned several college campus visits with Missandei and Margaery and was looking forward to starting the whole college process with her friends. While Missandei and Margaery were anxious about it all, Dany saw it as an opportunity for the next great adventure. That summer she landed a teaching position at Winterfell Dance studio, teaching the junior modern class and being a counselor at the studio’s summer dance camp. Dany’s schedule would be hectic but in the end, it would look good on her art school applications. 

 

She spent the first half of the summer teaching and spending time with her friends, enjoying and loving every minute of it. She even visited Jon a few times when he was lifeguarding at the local pool. Purposely breaking the pool rules just to playfully rile him up. The summer was shaping up to be a memorable one until one fateful late June night.

 

Dany found the CD she was looking for, loading it into her stereo. The violins started with the women’s hypnotic melancholic voice started to sing. The memory of Rhaegar telling her father he was leaving the military rose to her thoughts.

 

Dany had been asleep when she first heard the yelling. She ran downstairs to see her brother and father in a screaming match. The two always got along well enough but when they butt heads over anything it would escalate quickly and ensuing fight was turning into the worst she’d seen between them.

 

Viserys was standing there quietly watching while her mother calmly stood next to father a hand resting on his shoulder. Aerys Targaryen stood opposite his son, going on about how Rhaegar is failing his family and throwing away all his military accomplishments and a guaranteed career. Rhaella tried to calm Aerys down but he shrugged her way. He jabbed his finger in Rhaegar's face calling him a disgrace to the Targaryen name.

 

Rhaegar threw his hands up in exasperation walking away before he turned and said, "I’m sorry to disappoint you father, trust that myself, my wife nor our child will never disgrace your presence again.”

 

"Child?" Daenerys watched as her mother walked up to her firstborn. "Child?" she muttered. Rhaegar nodded stoically, informing them that Elia was pregnant.

 

Rhaella strode over to Aerys with a stern expression. Dany had witnessed her parents argue before but this was different, her mother was silently seething as she stood her ground in front of her father.

 

“Rhae, take your brother and sister and go grab a pizza, your father and I have some things to discuss," she said with a smile, but her eyes silently dismissed them.

 

To say that Rhaella loved children was an understatement. As long as Dany could remember, her mother had a unique affinity towards children and had an extraordinary way of bonding with them. When they would visit their extended family on Dragonstone, her mother always had a baby cousin in her arms or a toddler bouncing on her knees.

 

That night, Rhaella gave Aerys an ultimatum. While her mother was more than tolerable when it came to their father, she drew the line that night. When they returned the air was heavy with a tension between the two. Dany remembers watching her mother pull Rhae into the living room and start talking about Elia while her father remained sitting in his chair, nursing his scotch. The haunted look in her father’s eyes was burned into her memory. She never thought she would see the day when the formidable Aerys II Targaryen, her father look so despondent.

 

Daenerys never fully grasped what it meant when people said ‘trust the process’ until her father started attending therapy for his post-traumatic stress disorder. The changes in the household affected everyone.  Initially, her father had moved out and to help she was taking on more household responsibilities. Rhaegar and Vis made efforts to visit more during the remainder of the summer and into the fall until work and school responsibilities called them away. Leaving Dany and her mother on their own.  It had been a stressful time period, juggling dance, school work, and dance but in the end, Dany wouldn't have changed anything. The time spent with just her mother fortified their bond, gaining insight on who her mother was as a person. The experience left her with a self-sufficient independence that she wouldn’t have gained otherwise.

 

 There were good and bad days but by mid-September, she could slowly see her father changing for the better. By winter her father had moved back in and the entire atmosphere of the house shifted, feeling light for once. They were no longer walking on eggshells when their father was at home in fear of his unpredictable mood, startling him into a flashback or worst. Laughter and a zeal for life had returned to the house with the red door.

 

Dany even noticed the soft glances and touches between her parents once they started attending sessions together. It made her smile to see her mother and father interact with subtle displays of affection that she had no prior memories of.

 

Dany started to learn new things about her family as well. Before she had always looked for a reason to escape the oppressive atmosphere of the house but now she wanted to spend time at home with her parents and brothers. The days were now spent with her father and mother retelling stories from their childhood on Dragonstone. When Rhae and Vis visited she would hear stories of the adventures they had in Meereen, Pentos, and Myr before she was born. Dany relished in these stories, shedding new light on a side of her family she hardly knew.  

 

The day that the change in Aerys became evident was when Rhae and Elia arrived from Dorne with the first grandchild, Rhaenys Targaryen. Dany sat back and marveled at the power such a little thing had over her father. It was the first time in a long time that she saw him relax and be at peace. Aerys smooth away her dark curls, kissing her softly on her head while the family looked on. It had been a challenging year but things were finally starting to settle.

 

As the song faded out, she started searching for another CD. A smile tilted her lips as she placed a different CD into the stereo. She turned the volume up and hit play.

 

A women’s voice powered through the speaker as Dany started swaying. The one thing that didn’t change over the past year was her love of dancing if anything the desire to attend a dance program at an art school had only become stronger. Dancing was her escape a way for her to express herself when words failed her. The song changed over to a funky guitar riff with drums.

 

Dany joined in, singing along with the man.

 

"Faaaaammmme, makes a man-"  She shimmied her hips back and forth, waving her hands over her head. She was so lost in her dancing that she didn't hear her stealthy observer until he cleared his throat again.

 

“Dad!” she shrieked.  She turned down the volume. “Sorry I didn’t-“

 

He held his hand up. “No, you looked like you were enjoying yourself.” A low chuckle escaped her father. “You just reminded me of your mother.”

 

“Really?” Dany’s eyes widened. She saw her mother occasionally dance but it had been years.

 

Aerys leaned against the door frame. “Has your mother told you the story of how we met?”

 

Dany shook her head. It was one of the many things she was curious about but never got around to asking.

 

“It was at a dance club in Lys. I was stationed there and your mother was on vacation with her friends. You looked just like her, she’d get lost into the music too, only one on the dancefloor just swaying to the beat. I met her dancing to the same song too," Aerys chuckled. "Your mother was never the best dancer, but she always brought evanescence energy to every party.”

 

“Mom is known to be the life of the party,” Dany giggled.

 

“Yes, she is.” Aerys pushed away from the doorframe. “Your mother and I are getting ready to leave for our session, did you still want to be dropped off at Margaery’s?”

 

“Sure, let me just grab a few things and I’ll be ready.” Dany walked past her father, heading up the stairs.

 

“Dany?”

 

She stopped on the stairs, looking down at her father. “Yes?”

 

“I know I haven’t told you but-“ he paused. “You know I’m proud of you right?”

 

Dany walked back down the stairs, standing in front of her father. Rendered speechless. He was a practitioner of tough love with his children, always stoic and stern maybe an occasional pat on the back or authoritative nod but that was it. Dany couldn’t remember the last time she saw any sign of emotion directed to her by her father. After the year of her father’s personal growth, deep down a part of her knew he would eventually open up to her but that didn’t mean it still didn’t surprise her.

 

He reached over and patted her on the shoulder. “I know it’s been a tumultuous couple of months with everything going on but you’ve kept it together, especially for your mother and I’m sorry to put you in a stressful sit-“

 

"Thank you, Dad." Dany interrupted her father with a smile, her throat tightening from the honesty.

 

A soft genuine smile pulled at her father’s features. He pulled her towards him kissing her on her forehead. “I’ll let you mother know, we’ll be waiting for you in the living room.”

 

Dany swallowed the lump in her throat, kissing her father on his cheek. She turned and thundered up the stairs to her room. After a few false starts and finding her missing shoes, she found herself waving to her parents as they drove away. She turned, walking up the long driveway of the Tyrells. Margaery opened the door with Missy stepping out behind her.

 

“Oh good, I was beginning to wonder if I needed to pick you up.”

 

“No my parents dropped me off.”

 

Missy and Margery both smiled, turning as Dany followed them into the house.  

 

* * *

 

“Truth or Dare?”

 

Margaery flipped over onto her stomach, eyeing Dany. “After the last dare, I’ll take truth?”

 

Missy giggled behind her hand.

 

“Have you kiss Robb yet?”

 

“What!” Margaery hazel eyes widen in surprise. “Why would you ask me that?”

 

“Come on Marg,” Missy started. “You two are bad at hiding your blossoming relationship.” She giggled.  “You two have been awfully friendly this last month, been walking you to classes…”

 

Margaery narrowed her eyes at them. “Dare,”

 

Dany jumped up. “No, No!, You wouldn’t let me go back on my truth earlier so answer it!”

 

“Fine,” Margaery rolled her eyes. “We have.”

 

Dany and Missy squealed and started rolling around the floor giggling. Dany knew it had to have happened when she noticed the shift between the body language of the two; plus it didn’t help that Robb was walking around campus grinning like an idiot all last week. Even the ever oblivious Jon suspected something.

 

“And?”

 

“And what?” Margaery picked up a nearby magazine, flipping through the pages.

 

“How was it?” Missy asked.

 

Margaery looked off towards her window, a small smile quirking her lips. “It was,” she started and blushed. “Very nice.”

 

Dany keeled over in laughter, “I knew it! I’m so happy for you! How did it happen?”

 

“Details, Details.” Missy chimed in.

 

“Well, it was after his lacrosse practice and I was waiting on Loras and we were talking about an upcoming chemistry assignment and he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and he gave me that smile, you know the one where you can really see the blue in his eyes” she sighed. “and he leaned down and kissed me.”

 

Missy gave an exaggerated faint, with her hand over her eyes as she crumpled against the large stuff bear in the corner while Dany blushed and continued to madly giggle, rolling on the floor.

 

 Margaery threw a pillow off her bed at the two. “You two are insufferable.”

 

“No, No” Dany shook her head. “It’s really cute, it sounds like the stuff in movies.”

 

“Exactly, so what going on between you two now?” Missy asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Margaery murmured biting her lip. “We haven’t really talked about it.”

 

“Well you better get a move on it,” Dany sat up, picking up another discarded magazine. “I know Tila Tallhart has her sights set on him, I overheard her at lunch talking to Roslyn Frey.”

 

“You should get a move on it too,” Missy muttered under her breath.

 

“What?” Dany looked over to see Missy and Margaery smirking.

 

Missy rolled her eyes. “Jon, D. What are you going to do about him?”

 

Dany brow furrowed. There was nothing going on between the two. Actually, he had been overly annoying recently getting on her nerves. Yesterday she had cornered him between classes and fussed at him for pestering her.

 

"Nothing, Jon is my friend." She reshuffled the magazine in her hands, focusing on a new skin care regiment. "Besides, He’s dating Val.”

 

“Val?” Missy and Margaery exchanged a confused looked. “Val Wylde?”

 

“Yes, how many Vals do you know in our class?”

 

“Since when?” Margaery stood up from her bed, grabbing another magazine. “I saw them both yesterday in my Essosi history course and I didn’t notice anything different.”

 

“Because he asked her out after school. I saw them holding hands” Dany picked up a pale blue nail polish and started shaking it. “And before you ask, as I was leaving the studio this morning, I ran into Val, she confirmed it.”  

 

“Well, good for them. Took him long enough,” Missy’s smile faltered as she began to rummage through Margaery nail polish box. She pulled out an electric blue shade with a grin.

 

Dany looked over to Margaery still watching her with her head tilted slightly to the side. She shook her head. “Dany, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,”

 

“Who do you like?”

 

Dany thought of a moment. Between last years advice from Rhaegar’s and how chaotic her family life had been, she hadn't had the time nor given much thought into dating. There wasn't anyone she really liked per se. There were guys in their school that she was attracted to, and sure she went on the occasional movie date but none of them were ones she saw or wanted to be attached at the hip with; which seemed to be a requirement for couples in their school. She preferred the easy, less drama option and live vicariously through the exploits of her friends.

 

“No one really,” she answered.

 

“Fine, who do you think is cute then?”

 

“Daario?” she shrugged. She has slowly gotten used to his quiet but cocky presence and found him slightly endearing when he got excited talking about his skating competitions.

 

“What about Jon?” Margaery asked.

 

Dany frowned. “Why do you keep bringing up Jon?” she asked. “Do you know something I don’t know?”

 

"No, it's not that." Margaery put the magazine down, moving down to sit opposite of Dany on the floor. "Just curious that's all."

 

Dany looked back and forth between her two friends. “Fine,” she put the magazine down. “But what I say stays between us, okay?”

 

Both Missy and Margery nodded.

 

Dany slowly exhaled. A nervous flutter in her stomach.  "Yes, I do find Jon attractive. He is a brooding beauty," she laughed.

 

The image of Jon sitting outside the front of the building with his glasses and skull cap laughing with Pyp entered her thoughts. His dark grey eyes were magnetic, and calculating, She teased him about the shadow of a beard and mustache over his pouty lips. _That you would like to bite_ Dany shook her head. _No reason to entertain those thoughts,_ _it easier this way_. She looked up to see Missy and Margaery waiting for her to continue.

 

“He’s cute, there’s no denying that.”

 

“But?” Missy leaned in.

 

“But what?”

 

“Are there feelings?”

 

 _Possibly, I don’t know, I’m too afraid to think about it_. “No, did you guys forget how much we use to bicker and still bicker?” Dany shuddered.

 

“No thank you, I love him like a brother, but that’s it.” She shrugged.

 

Missy rolled her eyes and continued to mutter under her breath with words and statements like ‘denial' ‘not a good reason’ escaping to her ears.

 

Margaery just watched her but relented in her silent observations by picking up her abandoned magazine. "Okay, fair enough, your turn."

 

“Truth or Dare Missy?”

 

Missy looked up from painting another coat of blue on her thumb. “Um, Dare?”

 

Dany grinned. “I dare you to text Mars and ask him for Jae’s phone number.”

 

A crimson flushed covered Missy’s face. Both girls laugh, aware of the small crush Missy harbored on an Astaporian indie artist that her brother was working with. They were in the middle of goading Missy to do it when there was a knock on Margaery's bedroom door.

 

Margaery stood up and walked over, opening the door. “Dad?” she opened the door further. Dany saw the usually robust Mr. Tyrell looking pale and fretful.

 

“Marge, I need to talk to Dany.”

 

Margaery looked over her shoulder. Dany stood up from the floor as Mr. Tyrell entered his daughter’s bedroom.

 

“Dany, it’s your parents. There’s been an accident.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away in fear of being tarred and feathered* 
> 
> That's it, Hope you're not too mad and sorry for the cliffhanger but the next chapter is done and being beta so possible update in two weeks, at least before the new season starts. 
> 
> I debated about taking this out but it was the plans from the beginning. Special thanks to my friend irl who pushed me to not chicken out and write this. Thanks 
> 
> Also;  
> The song Dany is singing and her mother was dancing to when she met Aerys is “Fame” by David Bowie


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Characters death and angst in this chapter. 
> 
> Special thanks to my fellow mutuals on Tumblr for the support and Starkgaryen4life for letting me ramble about this when I get way too far in my head about the character interactions...Thank you for being the logical one when I'm not. LOL
> 
> This chapter takes place right after the last chapter. It's a long one.
> 
> Moodboard by Me, Enygma0710

 

Chapter 7:

 

* * *

 

End of Grade 11

 

It had been two weeks since the car accident and Dany hadn’t returned to school yet. Jon glanced over to her empty locker decorated with three dragon stickers. When he had heard what happened, his instinct drove him to the hospital but he wasn’t able to see her that night or the following days afterward. Thankfully, Missy’s father being in the military put her in direct communication with the Targaryens and she was able to give them updates when she had them. No one in their group was surprised that Dany had all but shut herself away after the accident.  They couldn’t fathom the emotional gauntlet she must be navigating after losing her Father. Privately Jon asked Missy how Dany was doing and she assured him she was okay and was taking it day by day. He learned she did receive the text messages they as a whole sent and while she hadn’t answered them yet she did appreciate the well-meaning efforts behind them.

 

It was becoming a habit for Jon to ride by her house on nights he dropped off Sansa in hopes of catching them to personally give his condolences, but he only saw Viserys once leaving, never Dany or Rhaegar. There was an innate obligation that he felt the need to be there for Dany. Just like she had been there for him years before when he told her about his mother.

 

It was odd not seeing her every day, joking, missing their sarcastic back and forth banter. It wasn’t until then that Jon realized how much of his daily routine involved Dany. She had become a staple in his life without him even noticing it. _No, you've noticed it, you just chose to ignore it._ The voice in his head pointed out.

 

“Hey,” Val walked up and leaned against a nearby locker. “Have you heard from her yet?”

 

Jon shook his head, “No.”

 

“I feel so bad, I can’t even imagine,” Val woefully shook her blond head. “Do you have track practice after school?”

 

Jon nodded. “Yeah, our relay team made Nationals,” He looked down onto her smiling face. “If I don’t stop by tonight, I’ll catch you tomorrow?”

 

“Deal,” Val raised up on her toes, briefly kissing Jon. She pulled back with a grin and turned away, waving at him as she walked out of the school.

 

Jon finished pulling out his textbooks and packing his backpack, slinging it onto his back. He closed his locker when he heard the clattering of feet approaching him.

 

“Oh good, I’m glad I caught you.” Missy heaved, looking slightly disheveled.

 

“Why what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I just missed Robb and Theon, but wanted to let you know they are holding Mr. Targaryens memorial on Saturday at three.”

 

"Right, I'll let the others know." Jon nodded. "How is she, Miss? How's her mom?"

 

Missy gave a sad shake of the head. “Not good, She’s been at her mother’s side the entire time. Only leaving to go home to sleep and coming right back.”

 

“Does she need anything, I can stop by?”

 

“I wouldn’t, not yet. I saw her this morning before school. She’s not really talking? If that makes sense? When I visit, I usually just sit with her and hold her hand for support.” Missy explained with a sympathetic smile.  

 

“They’ve made arrangements for her to finish her courses at home and take her finals later. She’s won’t be coming back this year.”  Missy finished.

 

Jon nodded dejectedly, inadvertently looking towards her locker. He felt a light pressure on his shoulder, turning to see Missandei brown gaze studying him. “I’ll let her know Jon, I’ll see you Saturday?”

 

"Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday."

 

Missandei walked past him towards Dany’s locker. She spun the combination and popped the locker open and began to pull out her books and personal belongings; essentially emptying it.

 

“Do you need help with that?”

 

“I could, but I thought you had practice?”

 

“I can be late, Coach Lannister will understand.” Jon walked over towards Missandei and began packing their friends belongs in the bags Missy brought. It was the least he could do considering the situation. If he couldn’t physically be there for Dany right now at least he could feel like he was helping by doing this. The two remained silent as the crinkle and crack of bags being filled filtered down the empty hallway of Winterfell Academy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rhythmic beeping of the monitor and low hum of the ventilator echoed in the quiet room. Dany shifted in the hard seat, attempting to find a comfortable position. Realizing that her efforts were futile she stood up and began to pace the room. The slow rise and fall of her mother’s chest had been the only consistent movement since the accident. Dany reached out, squeezing her mother’s cool hand. While studying her resting feature, Dany realized for the first time what others meant when they referred to her mother as a classic Valyrian beauty. For as far back as she could remember, Dany always saw her mother as beautiful but never truly appreciated it until now. Even with the fading bruises and healing scratches on her face and chest, her strong Valyrian features still shined through. Dany brushed her hand through her mother’s silver hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

 

She heard the door silently open and footsteps approach the bed.

 

“How is she?”

 

Dany looked up to see Rhaegar’s bloodshot eyes staring at her. "The same, nothing has changed." 

 

Rhae sat down into the chair on the opposite side of the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“When did Vis leave?”

 

“Two hours ago, I sent him home, he was exhausted.”

 

Rhae leaned back into the chair with an exhale. “Everything is set for Dad, the service will be on Saturday.”

 

Dany numbly nodded. Not fully acknowledging Rhaegar’s statement. “How are Elia and Rhaenys?”

 

“They're good,” he sighed. “Dany we need-“

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she moved her hand and placed it on her brothers.

 

“Dany, that’s not going to help. Avoiding-.” He started.

 

“Please, Rhae, just give me this…please." She squeezed her brother's hand. As soon as he entered she knew he wanted to talk about what the physician discussed yesterday in the family meeting of their mother's prognosis. "There is still a possibility-" 

 

“It’s a slim chance Dany and the sooner we come to terms with it-“

 

“What if I don’t want to come to terms with it Rhae?” Dany shot out of her chair onto her feet, sending the chair careening behind her. “Mom could still wake up Rhae!” she all but shouted at her brother.

 

“Doctor  Merryweather-“

 

“When did you give up Rhae?” She shot her bother an accusatory glare. Unbelieving that her usual optimistic brother was even discussing this option.

 

Rhaegar gave a tired sigh, slouching down into the chair. He brought his hand up back up, rubbing the stubble that now grazed his chin. “I haven’t given up Dany, I just know what happens in these types of situations.”

 

“This is different!” she hollered, losing the little bit of control she did have. “This isn’t one of your soldiers in a farfetched warzone in the Essos, this is mom Rhae!”

 

Rhae held his hands up, attempting to placate his sister. “I know Dany,” he stood up, walking around the bed towards his sister. “I know,” he pulled her into a hug.

 

Dany felt the first sob escape, unshed tears flowing freely down her cheeks, her hands curled into fist weakly punching her brother's chest. "We can’t lose her Rhae, I can’t. We have to stay hopeful, Dad is..” a mournful cry broke free, wracking her tired being.  “I can’t-“

 

“I know Dany,” He kissed her on her forehead, tighten his grip on her. “I know.”

 

Dany lost track of how long Rhae held her. Slowly her crying subsided. Leaving her cheeks raw and a burning tinge behind her eyes. Dany pulled away from her brother. Rhaegar looked just as worst for wear as she did. The two siblings pulled apart and returned to their respective chairs.

 

Dany sniffed, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears. “What are we going to do Rhae?”

 

Rhae leaned forward, resting his hand on their mother’s leg. "What Targaryen's have always done…endure"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jon jogged down the driveway, the voice on the phone still ringing in his ears. “We can’t find her Jon, she disappeared after the services.”

 

He assured Rhaegar that he had a good idea where she was. Jon knew they both seek solace in quiet locations. Jon swift pace carried him to the entrance of Godswood park. He took off running down a footpath to his left, the shortest route to the lake. When he arrived at his usual spot,  he was surprised to see the bench under the cherry blossom tree empty. Jon abruptly turned and ran deeper into the park, towards the back. He reached the lone park bench, chest heaving from running up the jagged sharp incline. It was the highest peak in Winterfell and overlooked the entire town. The image of a younger version of the two of them popped into his head, joking around that if they squinted hard enough they could see one of the old stone towers of Torrhen’s square in the distance. A gust of wind blew past, cooling the beads of sweat on his brow, bringing him back to the reality of the situation. “Fuck,” he muttered.

 

He checked his watch, the sun would be setting soon. There was only one other spot she could be. Jon pulled out his phone and quickly texted Rhaegar a message. He turned and jogged back down the path towards his last destination.

 

Everyone was spread out across Winterfell looking for her but only Jon knew where he could find her. Jon stopped in the middle of the Godswood forest. The setting sun painted the sky in hues of indigo and violet. The shadows of the trees grew dense as he made his way towards his destination. Jon pushed through the clearing to stand in front of the long-abandoned tree house. He scanned the dark windows, looking for movement when he heard the wood creak and a soft sob above him.

 

Jon strode towards the tree, finding the rickety ladder they used years ago still propped up against the tree trunk. He easily climbed up, pulling himself into the treehouse and saw the person in question sitting in the corner. Jon paused, she hadn’t noticed him yet. Her head was resting against her knees, her face hidden but he could see her shoulder trembling slightly. Jon crawled across the dusty floor to sit next to her.

 

“Hey,”

 

Dany didn’t respond but her shoulders stiffened at his presence. She sniffed to only burying her head deeper into her arms.

 

“Dany,-“

 

Before he could get the words out, she quickly shifted towards him. She rested her head against his shoulder. Jon shifted her to draped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her to his chest. He rested his cheek against her silver crown of hair.

 

“Dany, I’m so sorry. Rhaegar told me what happened after he noticed you were gone. I can’t imagine what you are going through after losing your father and now-” Dany’s shoulders shook harder, she turned her face, nuzzling into Jon’s neck. He gently rubbed her arms, attempting to console her, his neck growing damp from her tears.  He held her tight, willing himself to be her anchor just like she had been for him that day on the lake. Jon lost track of how long he held her while listening to her anguish cries echo around the now dimly lit treehouse.

 

“It’s not fucking fair Jon,” she choked out. “Mom was fine when I left the hospital last night. When we called this morning, she was resting but still okay,” another sob escaped.  “Things were getting better at home, and ‘BAM’ a fucking drunk driver.”

 

Jon remained silent while her angry sobs subsided. “Do you need me to do anything?”

 

Wiping her red eyes with the back of her sleeve, she didn’t answer. She started twirling a ring around her finger, her attention focused on the ground.

 

“Remember the spring of grade six? You and Theon got into a huge argument and you accidentally pushed him out?” Jon asked, hoping to shift the mood.

 

Jon felt a muffled chuckle against his chest. “He swore you broke his leg but you called his bluff when you jumped out and he ran away calling you-“

 

“Mad queen,” she muttered. “He was such a prick.”

 

“Still is,” Jon responded with a low chuckle. “Do you remember how we first met?”

 

“It was the first day of school on the playground. You shoved Theon into me and I fell, scraping my hands.” Dany paused, Jon looked down to see her fiddling with a ring again.

 

“Oh, how I despised you, Jon Snow.” She continued. “I thought you purposely pushed Theon into me because I was the new girl. I even made up a rhyme calling you ‘King of Crows’,” She looked up giving him a soft smile.  

 

Their eyes met briefly. “You never told me that before.” He paused, seeing the weary lines dressing her features soften. “I’ll never forget the constant look of disdain and glares you directed towards me after that. It only got worst after we were forced to work on the science project together." Jon pointed out.

 

“Oh Gods the science fair project.” She laughed, the first real laugh he heard in a while.

 

“And who’s brilliant idea was it to test the thermodynamics of ice and fire?” Jon pointed out. Dany body started shaking with laughter against his chest. “Thankfully, my eyebrows grew back.”

 

Dany pulled away, lifting her hand, brushing it against his brow. “That they did,” she murmured, her hand dropping back into her lap, her bloodshot eyes shifted away from his.  

 

“I know you only tolerated me back then, but we eventually became friends.” Jon sighed. “Feel better?”

 

“No, not really,” she sighed, tugging on her maroon sleeve. “But I still appreciate your efforts Jon, thank you.”  

 

He tightened his arm around her. “Anytime Dany.”

 

She pushed herself up and away to stand up, brushing the dirt from her jeans. “Is everyone still looking for me?”

 

Jon remained seated, looking up at her. "No, I sent Rhaegar a text when I got here.”

 

Darkness now blanketed the treehouse, the glimmer of her silver head bobbed up and down, nodding. “It’s selfish, I’m being selfish-”

 

“Hey,” Jon jumped up to his feet, standing in front of her. “If there was ever a time to be selfish, this is one of them.”

 

Dany smiled. “I know I haven’t been a good friend this past year, Jon, hell not really since grade nine, but I want you to know that I appreciate you, Jon."

 

A knot twisted in Jon's stomach. He brought his hand up, inadvertently rubbing his neck. “The feeling is mutual D.”

 

Jon watched as Dany descended down the ladder and followed behind her. She grabbed his hand with a squeeze giving him a grateful soft smile. They walked back together, leaving the solace of the treehouse behind them, hand in hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Summer, After Grade 11

 

 

“Did anyone ever tell you that your choice in music is weird, Jon?”

 

Jon kept his focus on the action on the TV screen in front of him. “I prefer eclectic but then again this is coming from the same person that spent a week learning the routine to ‘Single Ladies’?”

 

Dany threw a pillow at Jon, hitting him in the head. “Never disrespect Queen Bey in my presence, Snow.”

 

Jon cursed. “Thanks to you, I just died and lost the campaign.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes and kept looking through his CD collection. “Eclectic is right, you have The Stranglers, The Clash, Prince, Jimi Hendrix, A Tribe Called Quest, Nas, Wu-Tang, Pharcyde, Talking Heads, Beastie Boys, Tupac, Nine Inch Nail, Nirvana, Cranberries, The Ramones, and wait what is this?” She held a CD on her finger. “Justin Timberlake?”

 

Jon paused his new game. “It’s Sansa’s but Rick Rubin produced it so,” he shrugged.

 

Dany laughed. “You truly are an enigma.”

 

Jon looked over to see her sprawled on his bed with three of his heavy CD binders surrounding her. “What exactly are you looking for?”

 

“I need music for my iPod nano.”

 

“Why not ask Mars and Mossa, they’re DJs. I’m sure their music selection is better.”

 

Dany laughed, dryly. “Have you ever known them to let anyone touch their music collection?”

 

Jon gave a noncommittal shrug, “Good point.”

 

“Besides most of their music is on their laptops and neither will let anyone near them." She flipped through another section of his binder. "Where did you get all these CDs from? I don't remember you having this many before.”

 

Dany continued to flip through Jon's CD binder when she noticed he was still staring at her with a contemplative look. He abandoned his paused game and stood up, walking towards his closet. She could hear him rummaging around before he pulled out a large, grey storage trunk. He gestured for her to sit down next to him.

 

“What is this?” she asked as Jon, unlocked the trunk and opened it.

 

Dany’s mouth dropped in surprise. The storage trunk was filled with an array of personal items, her curious nature took over causing her to lean forward. She paused, eyeing Jon carefully for permission.  He gave a subtle nod of his head, Dany turned back to the trunk and started digging through the contents of the trunk. There were stacks of alphabetized CDs, cassette tapes and vinyl records along the front side of the trunk. In the center were two stacks of folded colorful concert shirts next to a clutch of random posters. She reached in and pulled up a carabiner that held an array of neon colored wrist bands with dates written on them in black marker.

 

The further she continued her exploration the more the trunk revealed about the previous owner. Towards the bottom, there were a few music magazines, a stuff teddy bear with a plastic yellow pacifier wrapped around its neck, a stack of ticket stubs held together by a rubber band, a few loose pictures of what reminded Dany of the Free Cities. Tucked away at the bottom were two small photo albums covered in decals. Tucked away into a forgotten corner of the trunk was a picture of two young women, both with long dark hair their arms wrapped around each other. Dany picked it up, bringing it up and out into the light. The one on the right was smiling brightly, giving the peace sign with one hand, while the one on the left was playfully sticking her tongue out at the camera, giving the sign of the horn. She flipped the photo over and saw written in faded blue ink ‘Lollapalooza ‘91’

 

"Jon is this-”

 

“My mom,” He reached over and pointed to the one on the left. “That’s my mom and Ashara.”

 

Dany held the picture in her hand and looked at Jon, “I see the resemblance.”

 

Jon chuckled. “That’s what my uncles always tell me.” he pulled out the stack of the CDs from the trunk.

 

“I haven’t had a chance to go through all of it, not even sure if I'd want to, but-” He sat back down, sinking into the bean bag chair. “See if any of those CDs interest you.”

 

Dany picked up the first few CD cases, settling further back on the bed as he restarted his video game.

 

 “Thanks,” she murmured as they slipped into a companionable silence until Jon cursed loudly, throwing his controller in frustration. 

 

A growing thread of questions about Lyanna’s trunk began to take root in her thoughts. An opportunity presented itself with Jon taking a break from his game. Dany seizes the moment.

 

“Jon, where did the trunk come from?”

 

“Uncle Benjen, he brought it down a few months ago.” He answered. “He’s was cleaning out his garage and found some of my mother’s personal belongings. Most of it was old clothing, stuff animals and family pictures I’ve seen before but in the midst of it all he found the trunk." Jon shifted in his seat, turning towards her.

 

"He doesn’t know how it ended up in his garage but he thinks Ashara may have left it there when she visited him years ago after my mother died. It has all of her personal items from when she was traveling in Essos.”

 

“Are you hoping to learn anything in particular?” She wondered. Dany was aware that Jon rarely talked about his mother unless asked. The last conversation they had he was still trying to piece together who she was and what happened after she left Winterfell. 

 

“To be honest I don’t know if I will ever learn anything about my mother and my childhood. Mom kept her personal life private after she left. Ned, Benjen, and Arthur don’t have much to go on and it’s not even enough to know where to start.” Jon sighed.

 

“Even information on your father?” Dany asked, broaching the one subject Jon rarely brought up.

 

He gave a non-committal shrug but didn't answer the question.

 

“You said you haven’t gone through it all yet?” Dany questioned, shifting the conversation. 

 

“I’ve only gone through the music so far, I now know where I get my weird taste from,” He teased.

 

“She had a hell of a collection. So far I’ve discovered a few rare mix-tapes and the first pressing of Nirvana's ‘Nevermind’ in there.” He leaned over, pulling the still in plastic vinyl out. Dany’s mouth dropped open in surprise as she held the rare item in her hands.

 

“Mossa was telling me that some of the music in there is the equivalent of finding the Holy Grail for DJ’s.” Jon laughed. “I told him after I’m done with it, he can get a crack at it. That’s only after I made him promise to convert the mix-tapes to mpg for me.”

 

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t help you, but knowing Mossa it's smart to get him to promise to keep his end of the bargain.” Dany reached down into the trunk and picked up a dark blue photo album. “Have you gone through the photo albums yet?”

 

Jon shook his head. “Not yet, anyway-“ she could feel the shift in his demeanor, a slight trepidation in his voice when he spoke again. “How are things with you?”

 

“Good,” she sighed, choosing to ignore Jon’s diversion tactic. After the events, the question ‘How are you doing?’ had been so frequently asked that not only was the question now meaningless and beginning to grate her nerves but her responses had degraded to an automatic ‘good’.  

 

Whether Dany personally knew them or not every person she encountered had the same anguished look when they addressed her and tended to treat her like she was some fragile being on the verge of cracking and Dany despised it. Yes, the death of her parents was tragic but she didn’t want that association to change how people interacted and viewed her. She was the same person she had always been if anything it made her stronger and determine not to squander her life away. Dany wasn’t going to start now and dishonor her father’s memory by showing signs of weakness. She needed to be stronger, not just for herself but for her brothers too.

 

Dany looked up to see Jon granite gaze quietly studying her. Dany was appreciative that none of her friends had started to treat her differently. As a group and individually, in their own way they had allowed her to grieve and were there when she needed them. They were empathetic and were never intrusive in their actions or questions. Whether they realized it or not as a whole they made the following weeks bearable and for that, she was eternally grateful.

 

"I'm looking forward to the change in scenery."

 

“Summer in Dorne,” Jon granite eyes widened. “I thought you weren’t a fan of the heat and dust there?”

 

“I’m not, especially the dust part.” She sighed. “Rhae already warned me about the weather, but it should be fun. Even landed a job as a lifeguard there.”

 

He shot her an incredulous look. “You? A lifeguard?” Jon chortled. “You’ll burn.”

 

“You’re one to talk, Northerner. You instantly burn when the first ray of the summer sun hits Winterfell,” Dany teased, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Remember I grew up in Essos, besides I’m packing plenty of sunscreen and hats." She pulled at the loose thread on Jon's comforter.

 

An unasked question on her lips. "Besides, it’s not like you’re going to miss me? You have Val to keep you busy.” She smirked with an exaggerated wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

 “Ha- Ha Dany,” he rolled his eyes, giving a sarcastic smirk. “You not being here just means one less person to pester me this summer.” Jon dodged another pillow. “Besides, you do realize you’re breaking our plans.”

 

“Plans?”

 

Jon nodded and stood up, walking over to his desk. He pulled a small box from the shelves above it and dug through the box before pulling out a worn, crumpled piece of paper. He moved and sat down next to her on his bed, handing it to her.

 

Dany unfolded the paper and peered at the writing before her eyes widen in surprise. "You kept this?"

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He leaned over, his shoulder pressing lightly into hers.  

 

Dany cleared her throat. The memory of the two of them planning in her basement caused her chest to constrict.

 

“Dany and Jon’s awesome travel plans.” She scanned the paper. “These are pretty adventurous, to say the least.”

 

Jon leaned over. “See,” his finger dragged towards the bottom of the page.

 

“According to our plans; this summer we were supposed to go backpacking along the Bone Mountains to either Yi Ti or Asshai. It looks like our twelve-year-old selves couldn’t make a decision on which one.”

 

Dany laughed. “It also appears that we were also going to go skydiving in Naath and you Jon, we're going to scuba diving in the Jade Sea." 

 

“See plans, that you are not keeping. My twelve-year-old heart is broken.” He gave a dramatic huff resting his hand over his heart.

 

"What about your sixteen-year-old heart?" Dany asked, surprising herself with her boldness. A small part of her was curious to see his response but another dominant and logical part of her was too terrified to think of the repercussions if her true thoughts were revealed.

 

He looked up at her with a somber glimmer in his Jon’s eyes.  “Honestly?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I’m going to miss you this summer.”

 

Dany gave a toothy grin, nudging her shoulder against his, the knot in her stomach loosened slightly,  “Same.”

 

“Are you going anywhere besides Dorne?”

 

“We’ll be there for the majority of the summer then we’re off to the Free Cities for a few weeks. Elia was able to arrange a few dance sessions, through her contacts in Braavos.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like dancing anymore?”

 

“I didn’t for a while there,” Dany stood up from his bed and walked across the room, hoping to ebb the sudden wave of anxiety that crested over her. After the accident, the passion she had for dancing had all but disappeared. When she approached her dance instructor about quitting Madame Swyft suggested she take a leave of absence before making a final decision to leave the company.

 

“It’s just dancing reminds me of my mom.” Dany turned and faced him.

 

“All the dance recitals, rehearsals she was always there in the front row.” She performed a complex of chaine turns around the room.

 

“I talked to Rhae and Elia about it and I decided to attend a few sessions, see how I feel and go from there.” She finished her final turn, stopping in front of him.

 

"Honestly dancing helps when I start getting into my head but it's still too fresh?  all the memories-" she swallowed back the lump in her throat, hoping the tears threatening to fall would retreat as well. _You are not weak, you are a Targaryen_.

 

"It's a way for me to keep a part of her with me alive if that makes sense?"

 

“It does,” She noticed Jon hands inadvertently reach for a leather pendant she first noticed earlier that day.

 

“Does this mean you’ll be trying to drag me to more dance recitals?” He joked.

 

“You haven’t even made it to one yet,” Dany laughed and began rummaging through a stack of college brochures on his desk.

 

“Where are you applying to in the Fall?” she asked, changing the subject.

 

Jon moved off his bed and sat back down in the bean bag chair in front of the T.V. “Did you find some songs you can use?”

 

_Avoiding my questions again, I see_. “I did,” She added another CD to the growing stack next to her. “Do you have any other recommendations?”

 

Jon paused his game, looking over in her direction. “Can’t go wrong with Beastie Boys.”

 

“Is there a particular song or album?”

 

Jon had already restarted his game. Focused on taking out another teams base. “Sabrosa. It’s on the ‘Ill Communication’ album.”

 

Dany fumbled through the binder, quickly finding the album and pulling it from its sleeve to join the rest of the growing collection she was going to transfer to her computer that night.

 

“Any reason?”

 

Dany watched as the corner of Jon’s mouth slightly tilted upward. She was about to tease him but he quickly coughed changing his expression into indifference. “Just one of my favorites that’s all.”

 

Jon returned back to his game, effectively ending the conversation. The minutes passed by uninterrupted as Dany continued to browse Jon’s music selection.

 

 “Do you have a favorite song?” he asked, surprising her.

 

Dany paused her perusing to contemplate his question. Music was as much a part of her life as dancing was. Every song had a memory associated with it and hearing it always brought the recollection and emotion back into the forefront of her thoughts. Even now there were certain songs and artists she couldn’t listen to because of memories it dredges up. She shook the sad thoughts from her head, looking up to see Jon patiently waiting for her response.

 

“That’s a hard question, I have so many.”

 

“Okay, well if not your all-time favorite, what song you are listening to right now on repeat?”

 

The opening light drum beats with accompanying guitar and piano started playing in her head followed by the light crooning of the baritone singing the hook. At the end of last year, Missandei had introduced her to the song and at first, she thought it was just another song for her to add to her collection and enjoy. But there was something about the lyrics that hit home for Dany and lifted her mood whenever she listened to it.

 

“The Light.”

 

Jon’s brows furrowed. “I don’t think I’ve heard of that one.”

 

Dany shook her head. “You wouldn’t. It’s by an underground artist from Astapor.”

 

“Do you have the album on you?”

 

Dany’s features scrunched up in contemplation, “Actually I do.”

 

She quickly jumped off the bed and walked over to her forgotten backpack by the stairs. She shuffled through the contents of the bag before pulling out a homemade CD, handing it over to Jon.

 

Jon left his paused game behind as he stood up, taking the disc from Dany. He strode over to his computer, moving the mouse back and forth to awaken it. Dany returned to her previous activity while Jon tapped away on his and Robb’s shared computer. Uploading the CD into his collection. A few minutes later, he turned back around handing it back to Dany.

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re not going to listen to it now?”

 

He shook his head. “I’ll listen to it later when I can really listen to it. You know how I am with my music,” he looked over with a smirk as returned to his bean bag chair. 

 

“When do you leave?”

 

“Monday,” she replied, looking up to see Jon dart his gaze away.  

 

As long as the two had been friends, Dany always prided herself on being able to pick apart Jon’s enigmatic ways. But occasionally she would find herself faltering and unable to decipher the subtle hints to Jon’s true thoughts and feelings on certain subjects. This being one of those times. Dany just assumed that when he suggested she come by, it would be like all the other times they hung out together before one of them leaves. Usually, they would joke and tease each other mercilessly about who would miss the other more. Nothing more than harmless banter between friends, it wouldn’t be any different than the other previous summers when they were apart. Except for this time, it was different.

 

Dany tilted her head to scrutinize the now-shuttered expression on Jon's visage. Wondering what he was playing at and in some ways hoping to gain some insight on what thoughts were running behind that inscrutable granite gaze.

 

“Well then, let’s use the last of our time wisely.” His statement interrupted her speculation.

 

Dany barely had enough time to realize what was happening before he tossed a controller her way that she fumbled around in her hands before setting it down in her lap.

 

 “Halo 3 or Gears of War 3?” he asked.  

 

Dany pushed down the inquisitive thread of questions she wanted to barrage at him. _There will be time for that another day._ Dany jumped up from his bed, plopping down beside him into Robbs bean bag chair.

 

“Halo of course.”

 

Jon grinned and loaded the game.

 

“Be prepared to get your ass kicked.” She giggled.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Sure Targaryen, just remember who won last time we played.”

 

Dany snorted. She rubbed her hands against her jean shorts that barely covered her thighs; flexing her hands as she adjusted the controller in her hand.

 

“Famous last words,” she muttered.

 

Jon next to her gave a teasing quirk of his lips as the deserted planet came into view. The two ships passed overhead to the somber instrumentals of the loading screen thundered from the speakers and into the room. The two spent the remainder of the day playing videos games, continuing the tradition of ‘best out of three’ late into the summer night.

 

* * *

 

Fall, Grade 12

 

Robb threw his headset off and tossed his controller, “Damn it Theon.”

 

“It’s not my fault, blame Jon, he’s a shit shot.”

 

Jon turned off his controller. “Whatever, I’m getting something to eat, you guys want anything?”

 

Robb and Theon shook their heads. Jon left and returned from the kitchen with an opened bag of chips. Both boys had switched over to the system and were now flicking through channels.

 

“Too bad your mom disconnected your Netflix account.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s her rule. No Netflix until the weekend.”

 

“Technically, it is the weekend. It’s Friday.” Theon pointed out.

 

Robb made a non-committal grunt and stopped his channel surfing on a random nature documentary about the Westerlands.

 

 “Is it just me or did the girls in our class get incredibly hot over the summer?” Theon started.

 

Jon rolled his eyes. They had just finished the first week of their final year at Winterfell Academy and Theon was as overeager as ever. One would assume that they hadn’t grown up with half of their female class the way Theon went on.

 

“ I mean really, did you see Margaery?”

 

“Speak of her and I will crack your jaw,” Robb warned.

 

“No disrespect Robb, but you are one lucky sod. And did you see Missy? Whatever she did in Naath last month really agreed with her.” He waggled his eyebrows.  

 

“And what about Val eh?” Robb asked, throwing a teasing smirk at Jon.

 

“Oh yeah, Val went from cute to super-hot over the summer too but did you get a good look at Targaryen?” Theon leaned forward leering at the two.  

 

Jon’s jaw flexed as he ground his teeth together. It was undeniable that traveling around Dorne and the Free Cities of Esso’s for half the summer had a dramatic effect on Dany. Between lifeguarding and pre-season training, the last two weeks before school started he was only able to talk to her once or twice by text since she returned home. It wasn’t until the first day of school that Jon was finally able to see Dany and when he did it left him breathless.

 

Jon always thought Dany was beautiful in her own unique quirky way that was unlike the other girls in their class. For starters, she didn't seem overly concerned about her appearance and had no problem speaking her mind and standing up for others. He considered her not only to be his friend but one of the guys to that would hang out in sweat pants, no make-up with her hair tied up into a top knot.  She could hold her own against their often crude remarks and jokes and trade insults with the best of them. Even when they got into heated discussions regardless of the topic she never shied away from expressing her opinion in an open discourse while listening to others. Robb would often goad her or Margaery to put Theon in his place when he started sharing his antiquated often sexist opinions for his own personal amusement. It was those qualities among others that made their friendship so easy and different than the other friendships he had with girls in their class.  

 

While their relationship was far from perfect with it waxing and waning over the years, they still had periods where they were as close as they had been in grade nine. But this year was different and it left him feeling slightly unsettled. When Daenerys returned there were noticeable changes and not just the physical. She carried herself with an air of confidence yet there was a slight melancholy in her expressions that she would let slip when she thought no one else was watching. The changes shouldn’t have bothered him as they did, but they did and it left him unsure of how to approach it.

 

“I know we grew up with the mad dragon queen, but I never thought she would develop-” Theon gestured to his chest and legs, “-so much.”

 

“And what do you mean by that?” Jon asked. He wasn’t in the mood for Theon’s bullshit.

 

“Come on Snow, I know Val has your nose wide open but even you gotta admit it,” Theon shook his head.

 

“She’s lost the braces, wearing fitted clothes and not living in hoodies and jeans, hell I think she was wearing lipstick the other day.”

 

“You would notice that wouldn’t you.” Robb threw a pointed glare in Theon’s direction.  

 

"Hey, that’s just my observations. I’m just surprised that after everything that happened last year, she is acting completely normal. She’s in my Calculus class and it like the old Dany is back but an upgraded version.” Theon pointed out.

 

“You see that Daario immediately went in for the kill.”

 

Jon gritted his teeth _. Daario_. He didn’t actually have a problem or personal reason to have issues with Daario. It was just something about the guy that put Jon off. After landing a sponsorship with a White Harbor skateboard deck brand last spring, he had become even more arrogant. Before she left for the summer, Dany would joke about how cocky he had become and had become overly concerned by what color he should dye his hair for the next skate video he was scheduled to appear in. From the looks of it, he decided on a shockingly bright blue.

 

When the subject of Daario came up between the two, Daenerys had always been adamant that Daario was just a friend and would laugh at the thought of dating him. She simply stated that they had a mutual appreciation for the others artistic expression and nothing more.  So it was understandable when he was blindsided by the obvious display of affection he witnesses on the first day of school between Daario and Dany.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t snatch her up, Jon.”

 

“What?”

 

Theon question broke through his train of thought.

 

“Oh cut the shit Jon,” Theon leaned forward. “That ‘best friends’ role is pure bullshit and you know it. I know you two are close but let’s be honest you guys were always more than best friends.”

 

Theon leaned forward, lowering his voice.

 

“Be honest with me Jon, did you guys do that whole ‘first time together’ thing you always see in those sappy chick flicks?”

 

Jon narrowed his gaze at a sneering Theon as he waggled his eyebrows.

 

 “The real question is, do the curtains match the carpet?”

 

Jon shot up and shoved Theon hard in the chest, causing him to tumble out the chair. “Fuck you, Theon.” Before Jon could land a punch, Robb stood in front of him separating the two.

 

“So it’s true?”  Theon eyes widened in surprise quickly flashing in anger as Jon tried to lunge at him again.

 

“For fuck sakes, it was a joke! I was just joking, no need to get shitty about it!”

 

“Shut the fuck up Theon,” Robb snapped as he kept Jon at bay. “Jon, Jon-“

 

Robb’s voice snapped Jon’s focus from a furious Theon. “Go take a walk, I’ll take care of him.”

 

Jon stared hard at Rob before he relented, storming past them both, up the stairs and out of the house. He needed to clear his head.

 

“Fucking Theon” he muttered.

 

He didn’t have a planned destination as he trudged down the street, cutting through the woods on familiar footpaths, unsure of how long he was walking until he eventually found himself roaming down a familiar street. _Shit._ He cursed when he realized he was in the last place he intended to be; three houses’ away from Dany's.

 

It was a habit that he hadn't acted on in years, but one that he couldn’t forget. When things got too much at home and he needed a break there were two places he would seek refuge; Godswood park and Dany's.  He glanced down the near-empty street... _Well, what are you going to do? Can't just stand here on the street all day?_ Jon groaned and rubbed his face. _Me randomly showing up after not talking to her this week is going to definitely put her in a mood._ Jon shook his head trying to get a grasp on his thoughts. _This is Dany_. _Why the hell am I acting insecure now?_  Jon didn’t understand where these doubts were stemming from and why he was even having them.  

 

Sure the physical changes had left every male in their class hot and bothered including himself and Theon’s teasing and his response to it didn’t help the situation either; but it was Dany, one of his closest friends since grade school. Nothing had changed that. Jon shook his head to clear it, determined to put an end to his neurotic thoughts and started towards the house with the red door.

 

He was one house away when he saw a dark blue jeep pull into the driveway. Daario hopped out the driver seat and jogged up to the door. Jon watched as Dany exited the house dressed in her dance clothes, she turned, closing the door. Daario led her towards the car, talking animatedly with his hands gesturing towards the tricked out jeep.  He opened the passenger side door, Dany hopped into the seat. Daario entered the driver side, leaning over to kiss her. Dany swatted him away as she adjusted her seat belt. Jon could see the cocky smirk on his face as he back the car out and sped off down the street in the opposite direction.  Jon shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away, continuing his walk.

 

The sun had just set when he entered the house and made his way towards the basement unnoticed. Robb turned towards him when he didn’t skip the creaky bottom step.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Jon sat down on his bed and laid down, flinging his right arm over his face.

 

“Sorry about Theon,” Jon could hear Robb pause the game. “He was being an ass, I banned him from the house for two weeks.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“How’s Dany?”

 

_Shit am I that predictable?_ “Wouldn’t know, I got there and Daario was picking her up.”

 

“Shit Jon, I’m sorry, I know-“

 

“It’s alright, when does the next deathmatch start?”

 

“Five minutes, Loras and Renly should be online by then.”

 

“Count me in.” Jon moved from his bed and sat down in his bean bag chair next to Robb.

 

“Hey, I really am sorry about Theon. He did apologize before he left, he was just goading you.”

 

“It’s nothing, he’s always been an ass, nothing is going to change there.”

 

“Yeah, but he was talking about Dany and-“

 

“I’ll survive, besides right now I want to call in a few airstrikes and annihilate some guys, I’m close to leveling up to a fifty-five.”

 

Robb quietly nodded and Jon loaded up his profile into the game. “Zombie or regular play?”

 

"Zombie," Jon smiled, and Robb agreed as they sat back and delivered headshot after headshot on the endless oncoming waves of zombie hoards.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the rhythmic buzzing that stirred him from his dreamless slumber. He felt lucid and thought he imagined hearing his phone go off until Robb rolled over with a loud snore. Jon cursed and picked up his phone, thinking it was Val or Pyp texting him at – he squinted at the time- ‘five in the morning’. Gods he had just went to sleep three hours ago. He flicked opened his phone and saw three missed texts from Dany. He opened the most recent.

 

_Hey, can you come out and meet me on the bench?_

 

Jon groaned inwardly, he knew this was coming and had been actively avoiding it for three weeks now. Ever since the start of school things between Dany and him were off. They didn’t share any classes together and their schedules kept them busy and apart. If he wasn’t at practice, studying or with Val the few times they did hang out as a group the tension between the two was tangible. Even Missy and Margaery had cornered him earlier in the week, after cross country practice to ask what was going on between the two, catching him by surprised that Dany hadn’t told them anything. Jon assured them it was nothing and left it at that. The distance between the two did not go unnoticed at home either, Arya Sansa and even Bran noticed and asked about Dany.

 

Jon got out of bed and threw on his black track pants and hoodie, he grabbed his sneakers and opened the window to in their basement bedroom and snuck out into the night. Ten minutes later he found himself sitting on the park bench at the top of the hill. Jon felt the bench dip slightly when she settled next to him.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hey.”

 

She pulled down her hood revealing the Dany he was accustomed to; hair haphazardly pulled away from her face in a bun, dressed in a pair of dark grey sweats that he hadn’t seen before. Behind a pair of tortoiseshell glasses, her violet gaze gave him a quick once over.

 

“How have you been?” she asked.

 

"Can't complain, you?"

 

“I’ve been better, especially since a supposed friend is avoiding me.” She turned her head away, facing the glowing pre-dawn horizon in front of them. “What the hell is going on Jon?” 

 

Jon feigned ignorance. “What do you mean?”

 

She huffed and turned to face him. It was then he noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy as if she had been crying. Jon instinctively went into protective mode.

 

“What happened? Is it Daario? What did he…”

 

“Daario?” her brow furrowed with confusion.

 

“No, it’s not Daario. It’s another idiot that’s being an ass." She tucked an escaped strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"What’s going on? You’ve barely said more than three words to me since school started. And don’t try to say I’m overreacting. I know you’re actively avoiding me because anytime I try to approach you, you run off in the opposite direction.” She huffed, throwing herself back into the bench.

 

“Is it Val? She didn’t act like anything was wrong when I talk to her on Monday?”

 

“It’s not Val,” Jon answered. “I just have a lot on my mind at the moment.”

 

Dany turned towards him, her violet eyes studying him. “Is it about your Mom’s trunk? Did you finally go through it?” she shifted on the bench, moving closer to him.

 

“Robb told me, Lannister made you a Captain this year, is it because of that?” 

 

“No, it’s made my days busier but it’s not that.”

 

“Then what is it? I know getting you to talk is like pulling teeth but you know you can still talk to me if you need to.”

 

“You sure about that?” he asked before he could stop himself.

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” she demanded.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” He looked over to see her glaring at him before she grumbled and turned away.

 

“It just me being sarcastic. Sorry.”  

 

Growing up they would find themselves in meaningless squabbles because they each knew which buttons to push to get a reaction out of the other and right now he knew his last statement had unintentionally goaded her.

 

Jon sighed. _“_ I’ve just been busy Dany and that’s it.” He stopped her from interrupting him.

 

“It’s our final year, my courses are more challenging than last year. I have more responsibilities at home and being a captain is more demanding than I thought.” He trailed off.

 

“I haven’t intentionally been avoiding you and if it seems that way, then I apologize.” Jon knew it was a poor excuse once he said it and the look on her face confirmed it.

 

Dany's eyes were cloudy with confusion, she looked away. “Okay,” he could see her shoulders slightly relax. “For a second there I thought you were going to bring up Daario.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh don’t act like you didn’t see what happened the first day,” Dany waved him off.

 

The image of Daario practically latched onto Dany’s face like a Shivering Sea lamprey was forever burned into his memory.

 

“Yeah, how is that going?”

 

"It isn't," she responded. "What everyone missed after he kissed me was me shoving him away and threatening him."

 

_What?_ Jon looked over at her. “Did he force himself onto you?”

 

“No, Gods no, nothing like that. That morning he learned he landed a coveted feature spot on a new skate video being filmed in Pentos. He was overly excited and got caught up in the moment and decided to seize the moment so…he kissed me.” She shrugged, toying with the ring on her finger.

 

“He apologized afterward," she murmured while looking away again, fidgeting with the cuff of her jacket.

 

“We have been hanging out more often and I saw him when I was in Lys but I’m not ready for anything serious.” Her voice dropped off into a whisper.

 

Jon exhaled the breath he holding, glancing at his hands. He flexed them resisting the impulse to reach over and lay a comforting hand on hers. “Right,” he muttered.  

 

"Yeah, I guess." A cool breeze blew past them causing Dany to shiver and pull back on her hoodie. "So…are we okay?"

 

That was a broad statement. Jon looked up to see Dany eyeing him carefully. She was biting her lip; a habit she’d had as long as he had known her. Jon sighed, running his hand over his face. He had never felt so tired before at that moment, “Yeah we are okay.”

 

Dany smiled, “Good.” She leaned back against the bench, her hands twitching, she appeared to want to continue but there was a hesitancy in her body language. “So how are things with Val?”

 

“Good.”

 

“I’m happy for you two, you two look really cute together.” Dany turned fully towards him again with her leg tucked under her knee. “Especially after hearing how she talks about you.”

 

“Val talks about me?”

 

"Oh yes, learning all types of new and blackmail-worthy information." She giggled, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

 

"Shite," he muttered as he rubbed the palms of his hands over his thighs. He fought back a laugh, amazed that with such little effort she was able to shift the conversation and lighten the mood.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s all flattering.” She smiled.

 

They fell into an awkward silence. The root of why things were different was becoming more obvious to Jon but it was easier to deny it than acknowledge it. Confronting those feelings would only further complicate the situation.

 

The sudden movement of her standing up, caught him off guard. “I better get back in before Rhae notices I’m gone.”

 

“Well I guess, I’ll see you around?” He joined her and stood up, facing her. There was still something off about them, an unacknowledged tension remained between them.

 

 It didn’t feel like a see you later, but more of a goodbye. Dany was the first to move forward, wrapping her arms around his neck in a firm hug, Jon returned the embrace, burying his nose into her orange blossom scented hair. He lost track of how long they stood clinging to one another, but he felt her warm lips briefly pressed against the line of his jaw. 

 

She pulled away and gave a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “See you Monday?”

 

“Of course my Dragon Queen”

 

Dany smirked and gave a small wave as she headed back down the path towards her neighborhood. Jon sat back down on the bench and remained there to watch the sunrise.

 

"Everything changes, but today is a new day," he said as he picked up a rock and tossed it down the hill and made his way back home, hopeful that he wouldn't get caught.

 

* * *

 

Winter, Grade 12

 

Dany leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the passenger side door, her eyes closed.

 

“Tonight should be fun,” Daario said as he turned the corner, looking for an empty spot on the street to park.

 

“Mmhm” Dany responded, opening her eyes. They had arrived at Renly’s house for an impromptu New Year’s party.

 

“Should be, I suppose you are drinking tonight?”

 

“Of course!” He stated as if it wasn’t clearly obvious. Daario parked the car in a nearby spot and got out. He moved around the car, opening the door for Dany. Dany steps out into the typical Winterfell night, bracing against the frigid wind. She walked down the sidewalk towards the looming house. She held her hand out as Daario dropped his keys into her hand.  

 

"Thanks," he murmured, quickly kissing her on the cheek. He slung an arm across her shoulders as they walked up to the front drive to Renly's house. The loud thumping bass of a song being played was even audible outside and blasted pass them when the door opened.

 

“Dany!” Renly appeared from the side with a liquor bottle in his hand. She smirked at her former classmate, clearly attending Storm’s End University was having a remarkable impact on Renly’s behavior.

 

 “I was wondering when the hell you would get here!” Renly leaned over and kissed Dany on her cheek and whispered.

 

“Missy has the special bottle just for you,” He winked.  

 

Dany smiled, removing her coat and placing it in the pile of coats by the door. “I can’t, I’m driving tonight.”

 

Renly briefly pouted before he redirected his focus onto Daario and began to question him. Loras appeared next to Renly taking a sip of his beer.

 

“How are you D?” he leaned in, giving her a brief half hug.

 

“Good,” she ducked her head down and away from Loras probing gaze.

 

Dany felt Daario tapping her on her shoulder. Looking up she watched as he removed a spliff from his pocket, placing it into his mouth. He winked at her as he followed Renly through the crowd, towards the basement stairs. Dany looked back over to see Loras roll his eyes at their retreating forms.

 

“I should be asking how you’re doing?” Dany smirked.

 

Loras shook his head with a laugh. “Let’s just say I’m glad we’re not attending the same University. Come on, I know Marge and Missy will want to know that you are here.”

 

Dany nodded and followed Loras through the crowd. Her eyes began to scan the dancing crowd for any familiar faces. She stepped away from Loras when she saw two faces she was surprised to see.

 

Dany stepped up from behind the elevated table, tapping the person on their shoulder. Mossa jumped, pulling off his earphones with a grin. “Dany girl!” He wrapped a free hand around her neck, giving her a hug.

 

“Miss told me you were coming” He started waving across the room, attempting to get his brothers attention.

 

“Oi, Mars look who decided to show up?!” Mars looked up with a bright smile. He excused himself from a girl she didn’t recognize, maneuvering through the dense crowd towards them.

 

“Dany!” he enveloped her into a big hug. “Little sister, how are you?”

 

“I’m good, I heard you too are making waves over in the Essoi music scene?”

 

Mossa shook his head while Mars grinned, blowing on his nails, buffing them against this jean jacket. "Well, you know how we do."

 

“Are you joining us for the summer music festival this year?” Mossa yelled, switching the song letting the beat drop, a roar erupted from the crowd as they moved in a synchronized rhythm.  

 

"I would love to if Rhae lets me."

 

“We invited Vis too,” Mossa winked. Dany laughed, noting that nothing had changed between the two and her brother.

 

"We see him all the time at our parties in Astapor," Mars answered. "I'm sure if Vis is there, Rhae will let you go."

 

Dany nodded and noticed in her periphery Missy waving at her as she stood next to a clearly irritated Margaery watching Robb play a game of flip cup.

 

Dany waved back, “I’ll talk to Vis and let you know soon as I can.”

 

Mossa nodded. “Any request? You always know how to boost the energy on the dance floor.”

 

Dany paused for a moment before shaking her head. “I’m not in the dancing mood tonight, but if you play some Beyoncé, I’m not responsible for what happens next.” She joked.  

 

Mossa threw his head back with a laugh. He waved her away as he regained his composure focusing back on this playlist.  

 

Mars squeezed her shoulder, pulling her in close. “Stop by before you leave tonight, want to talk to you about an opportunity, with your dancing and all,” He whispered into her ear over the bombastic bass.

 

Dany’s brow furrowed in confusion. _An opportunity?_  Instead of questioning she just smiled and nodded, not exactly sure what Mossa and Mars were up to. _When does anyone know what those two were up to?_ She wondered as she left the DJ booth behind her and made her way through the undulating, sweaty bodies in the living room. Any other year this would be an ideal way to spend New Year’s Eve, dancing the night away and into the New Year surrounded by friends.  Except she wasn’t in the mood to celebrate this year and if it weren’t for Missandei and Margaery insistence that she be here, she’d probably be spending the night at home with Rhae, Elia and little Rhaenys, zoning out in front of the television watching the annual New Year’s Eve ‘Twilight Zone’ marathon.

 

This was the first winter holiday season without her parents. This time of year used to be her favorite but the closer the holiday season approached, the more anxious she became. The day of the Winter Solstice had been a somber one. All three made valiant attempts at getting into the holiday spirit and maintain the traditions set by their parents but it ended up doing more harm than good.  When Dany woke up the morning of the Winter Solstice celebration, a part of her thought she’d run downstairs and see her mother busy in the kitchen cooking while singing off-key and dancing to her favorite holiday music and that the last six months had been nothing but a terrible nightmare. No matter how much Dany wished and prayed to the old gods and new, it didn’t happen. This now was her new reality.   

 

“Hi!”

 

“Hey,” she hugged Missandei.

 

“I got us a bottle of the white wine you like,” she winked.

 

Margaery appeared next to them, her patent smirk curling at her lips.

 

Dany glanced between her two friends, reading the silent dialogue.

 

“That was one time!” she groaned at the memory.

 

After the less than stellar beginning of the school year, Dany decided that to lift her spirits she was going to try a wine that Margaery grandmother always raved about when she visited from Highgarden. When she broached the subject to Margaery, she was more than willing and was almost delighted by the idea and quickly borrowed three bottles from her Grandmothers secret reserve.

 

Later that weekend the three spent the night getting plastered on Jade Sea white wine. The minor indiscretion almost went unnoticed until Mr. Tyrell discovered them at varying stages of inebriation suffering from giggle fits in Margaery’s room. That night when Rhae picked her up, his conflicted feelings on the situation were clearly visible from his reactions. She wasn't sure if he was going to brush it off as another teenage experience like any other older brother would or dole out a punishment like a responsible guardian. He ended up meeting her halfway, grounding her for two weeks and a long talk about the tenuous relationship between temptation and tolerance of alcohol of the Targaryen’s.

 

“You guys will never let me forget that will you?” 

 

“Never, I still laugh about how you gave Rhae a toast when he picked you up;  you were three sheets to the wind that night.” Margaery teased.

 

Dany covered her face with her hands.

 

“Don’t worry,” Missy interjected. “Margaery’s grandmother personally supplied this bottle.”

 

Margaery nodded with a wink. “You know my grandmother adores you D, but she did say we should wait until we are of age to fully enjoy it.” 

 

"Well, we lost." Robb walked over and slung an arm over Margaery's shoulder. "Dany, haven't seen you around in a while, how's life?"

 

“Fine,” she grimaced. Even her friendship with the Robb had suffered this year. The unresolved tension between her and Jon had affected the entire group, with the guys siding with Jon and the girls with her. Dany assumed after they spoke on the hill that night, that things would go back to normal but they didn’t. It only put additional strain on their friendship if it even considers that at this point. The two weren’t on speaking terms and for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why and also why sides had to be picked in the first place. It reminded her of the schoolyard arguments they would have when they were still kids, fighting over the treehouse or an unfair call in a game of kickball.  The only ones that didn’t seem to hold it against her were Arya and Sansa. Even Bran and little Rickon were distant when she babysat them over a month ago.

 

“Good to hear. You guys haven’t seen Jon brooding anywhere have you?”

 

_Wait- what?_ “Jon’s here?” Dany asked.

 

"Robb dragged him out. He had planned to stay in tonight and play Halo." Margery grimaced.

 

Missandei and Margaery shook their heads _He didn’t have plans with Val?_ she wondered.

 

“No, I just got here and haven’t seen him.”

 

“He’s probably in the back by the fire pit,” Robb reasoned, kissing Margaery on the side of her head. “I’m going to check on him, I’ll be back in a few.”

 

Robb disappeared down the long hallway that led to the back yard.

 

“I’m going to get a drink. A non-alcoholic drink” she reaffirmed to a pouting Missy and Margaery. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

 

Daenerys wove her way through the crowd towards the kitchen. She ducked underneath several arms and brushing past people before she found herself standing in front of Renly’s refrigerator. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of blueberry sparkling water. The kitchen was just as full as the rest of the house. Renly must’ve invited all the upperclassmen and other recent graduates as well. She scanned the unfamiliar faces in the room before landing on a laughing blond cozying up to a dark-haired man. Dany narrowed her gaze as she made her way over. 

 

“Hi, Val.”

 

Val turned away, her cheeks flush. “Hey Dany, how are you?”

 

“Good,” Dany’s eyes darted over to the man that was not Jon standing with his arm draped around Val’s shoulder.

 

“Have you seen Jon? Robb was looking for him?” Dany asked, getting straight to the point.

 

"Why would I know-" Val laughed before her eyes widen with a surprised look. Her mouth closed with a snap. "Wait, Jon didn't tell you?"

 

“Tell me what?”

 

Val excused herself from the guy, stepping out of his grasp. “Jon and I broke up before the winter holidays.”

 

Dany masked her surprise by taking a sip of his drink. “Oh, No- Um…He didn’t-“ she stammered. “I’m sorry to hear that, I thought you guys were doing good?”

 

“We were but the spark was gone. I mean don’t get me wrong Jon is a fantastic and he’ll always have a special place in my heart but it’s better this way, we’re better as friends,” she shrugged. Val looked up, seeming to read Dany surprised expression. “It was a mutual decision, I’m still surprised he didn’t tell you…”

 

"Oh, you know Jon-" Dany cut her off before she could start. “Right well, again sorry you guys broke up and bringing it up, you know me always last to find out things.” She forced herself to laugh, the need to escape becoming stronger.

 

“Well it was good seeing you, I’m going to try to find Missy and Marge.” She tried to escape the heated fury burning in her chest.

 

Val stopped her escape as she reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay Dany?”

 

Dany stared at Val’s genuinely concern expression. “Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just a little hot in here and I’m wearing several layers.” She gestured to the jean jacket she was wearing over her sweater.

 

Val smiled, giving a brief nod before she took a sip of her drink. The dark hair guy Dany didn’t know leaned over and whispered in Val’s ear causing her to blush, sputtering out her drink. “Stephon!” she admonished, hitting him in the chest.

 

Dany hastily excused herself leaving the kitchen behind her. She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Jon hadn’t told her or the accumulation of everything that drove her blind retreat from the party. The logical part of her knew she shouldn’t be angry about Jon not telling her. It was his private life and if he decided he didn’t need to tell her then who was she to get upset?

 

They weren’t even on speaking terms, so what did she expect?  However, her emotional side was coursing with resentment, that minor indiscretion just added fuel to the simmering fire that had been brewing for three months. Between the shit start to what was supposed to be her best and final year of school, the tension between her and Jon and the first holiday without her parents. The wrath inside Dany raged. She turned a corner, pushing out the door exiting into the cold night. She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling several times trying to calm her nerves and not let her emotions get the best of her.

 

“Where’s your coat?” A Northern burr she hadn’t heard in months spoke up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jon sitting by the fire pit, glass in hand.

 

"You'll freeze out here." He stated the obvious.

 

Dany closed her eyes, Willing herself not to emotionally react to his presence. She shook her head. “Oh, so we're speaking now?”

 

Jon granite gaze narrowed. "What?"

 

"Oh, come off it Jon. Let’s not pretend that we haven’t been avoiding each other for the last couple of months,” she bitterly retorted. “I still for the life of me can't figure out what the hell I did that started all this. " She gestured to the empty space between them.

 

“I haven’t-” Jon started, he sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “I haven’t been-.”

 

“Bullshite,” she cut him off.

 

“I haven’t,” he responded, his voice rising. “I’ve been busy with school commitments, I had-”

 

“Please Jon, just cut the shite,” Dany interrupted him again. Jon stopped talking, his mouth set in a firm line. Dany knew she should stop but she couldn’t. The months of resentment and anger toward him came crashing forward.

 

“I just – I just want to know why what happened to us? What did I do to deserve you pushing me away?” she sighed, her shoulders sagging with the admission.  

 

“How can we resolve it and move forward.” She started to pace. “Do you know how much it hurts  that we haven’t talked in the last three months and it's affecting our friends?-" she paused, reality hitting her like a ton of bricks.

 

Dany turned towards him.  “Does any of this have something to do with Daario?” She noticed the deepening frown pulling at his lips.

 

Dany scoffed. She never thought Jon would be the jealous type but over the past months, it was becoming clear that maybe she didn't know her friend as well as she thought she did. “You got to be kidding me, Daario? He’s just a friend!”

 

“Friend?” Jon laugh turned cruel. “You keep claiming that’s all he is but that’s not what either of your actions portrays and it is definitely not what tells everyone and anyone who’s willing to listen.”

 

Her already frostbitten cheeks reddened further. She had heard the rumors but paid them no mind. They were just that frivolous rumors.

 

"Seriously Jon!” Dany threw her hands up in exasperation. “The only reason Daario is around so much is that he is a supportive friend, unlike someone else I know.” She continued. “You never had a problem with Robb, Theon or even Pyp when I would hang out with them, just admit it Jon you don’t like Daario and that’s why you stopped talking to me.”

 

“You’re right,” Jon’s dark eyes trained on her. “I don’t like Daario.”

 

“I knew it!” Dany yelled into the winter night. “Could’ve saved me three months of heartache but hey, we are finally getting somewhere!” her voice laced with sarcasm.

 

“I get it Daario is an arrogant prat at times but just because you don’t like him didn’t mean you had to cut me off as well,” She pointed out.

 

“Besides I’m not even in the mental mind state to even entertain dating right now, and you knew this but yet you didn’t even bother to come and talk to me? You out of all people took the rumors about Daario and I as the truth?” she stopped in front of him, her roaring rage now simmering.

 

“I never judged your relationship with Val or any of the others you had over the years, hell if anything I encourage you and support you like any other good friend. What is it about Daario that bothers you so much, Jon?”

 

“I don’t like the idea of you being with him,” Jon gritted out, his gripped tightened on the glass, turning his knuckles white.

 

Dany arms dropped listlessly at her side as she stared at Jon. _What did he mean by that?_

 

Jon gave a heavy sigh, running his free hand down his face. “It’s not just Daario,” His gaze shifted downward, focusing on the ground between them.

 

“I saw how you were being constantly inundated by people asking if you were okay, how were things…I assumed you would be stressed and it would in our best interest to give you some space and not add to it." 

 

“Space?” her brows furrowed in confusion, completely forgetting about Jon's pseudo-confession.

 

“Did you completely forget the conversation we had at the beginning of the year?”

 

Dany started to pace again across the deck, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, she should be freezing but she wasn’t.

 

“Do you remember how I was after I found out about my mom?” Jon interjected.

 

How could she forget? Dany remembered his family constant hovering only added fire to the rebellious streak that almost got him sent to Queenscrown. She remembered often finding him sitting by the lake alone, desiring solitude to breathe, clear his head and get his thoughts together. She understood his rationale but that didn’t quell the turmoil of sentiments she was having from his well-meaning but poorly executed good intentions.

 

“You, Robb and Benjen were the only ones who gave me time to process it all. I was there with you after your mother passed away, how everyone was acting towards you, how suffocating it can all be. I thought I was being a good friend,” Jon let out a shaky breath.

 

“I wanted to give you time and space to process it all, to start the healing process. I didn’t want to constantly be underfoot like Daario because I knew how you would react and hate it.”

 

A tearful laugh escaped her, instantly deflating her rage. "What if I didn't want space, Jon?”  The irony was of it all not amiss on her. “What if I just wanted you to be there with me? What if I needed just you?"

 

The scowl immediately dropped from his features replaced with a somber look. He stood up, taking two steps towards her, reaching his hand out. “Dany-“

 

She pulled away. “Please, don’t touch me,” she whispered.

 

The logical side of her was screaming to forgive Jon, it was an honest miscommunication but she was hurt, her emotions took precedence over any rational thoughts.

 

“Maybe you are right,” she started with a whisper. “Maybe I do need space.”

 

Dany sighed, “Let’s face it, our friendship has changed so much and it’s not the same as it was when we were eleven, we’re both too different now.”

 

“Dany, that’s not-” Jon started reaching out to her again.

 

Dany roughly rubbed her hand across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Her hands twisted in front of her before tearing them apart, running them through her hair, pushing the loose strains away from her face.  The cataclysm of emotions flooded into her, she had never felt so hurt and conflicted at the same time before.

 

“I’m going to go home Jon,” She turned away from him, almost running to the door. She stopped just short of her escape, resting her hand on the doorknob.

 

Dany turned to face him. “Happy New Year, Jon.” She whispered, opening the door to rush inside before she could change her mind.

 

“Yeah, Happy New Year, Dany.” Jon heaved with a dejected sigh. Dany heard it before the door closed on him leaving him alone on the deck.

 

Dany quickly darted into the nearest empty bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stood in front of the vanity, holding the counter top to stop the world from tilting. The wave of anxiety and nauseous kept at bay with her purposeful breathing. She wrenched the faucet on, letting the cool water flow over her hands as she threw some water onto her face. Dany glanced up, catching her disheveled reflection in the mirror. _Fuck_. The last thing she wanted to do was step out of the bathroom and have either Margaery or Missy catch sight of her and ruin their New Years. Dany pulled her mobile phone from her back pocket, quickly texting Rhae for a ride. She next shot a group text off to Missy and Marge that she wasn’t feeling well and was going home. Dany gathered herself and put on an indifferent expression as she left the solace of the bathroom. Dany kept her head down as she weaved her way through the house as the crowd around her started the countdown to the New Year.  She retrieved Daario’s car keys from her purse, dropping them into the key dish where the other car keys resided. He was probably off somewhere high as a kite and wouldn’t even notice that she was gone. Dany still sent him a text, letting him know she was leaving and where to find his car keys.

 

10…9…8

 

Dany gathered her discarded coat, not bothering to bundle herself up as she exited the house stepping back out into the winter night. The door closing behind her with a click.

 

7…6…5

 

Rhae’s black SUV pulls up to the corner. Dany carefully jogged down the frosted stone steps.

 

4…3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” The screams erupted from the house behind her. Dany took a deep breath, masking her face with a smile before she entered the car.

 

Dany pulled open the door to be greeted by a sleep-deprived Rhae behind the wheel. He gave a soft smile. Thankfully he didn’t bother to start with his usual questions he asked whenever he picked her up from an event. He just quietly waited for her to get settled before he pulled off into the night. Dany focuses on the road in front of her, if she looked back now…all would be lost.  A Happy New Year indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for now....
> 
> Just an FYI
> 
> There is still angst in the upcoming chapters as well. Just so you know. The whole "we can't be together because we're friends" isn't the only thing that is keeping Jon and Daenerys apart. It is in the beginning but not in later chapters. It evolves just like the characters. There's a lot going on in the background and in the upcoming chapters that shed light into what's going on in their complex minds. But if you've been paying attention I've been dropping subtle hints along the way. Endgame is still Jon/Dany it just a Slow burn
> 
> Two more chapters in the past and then we'll be back in the current timeline. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter...enjoy. Oh and I finally figured out how to get my moodboard on here, thank you tumblr mutuals :)
> 
> Also if you know me on tumblr I’m still salty and channeling that energy towards my WIPs and new projects 👀👀 so fuck S8 & D&D

 

 

 

* * *

 

Late Winter, Grade 12

 

The front door closed behind her with a muffled slam as Dany dropped her bag by the stairs. The musical theme of Elmo’s world wafted into the hallway, greeting her at the door. Dany pulled off her jean jacket, hanging it in the closet before she walked into the living room to see Rhaenys standing in front of the TV clapping her hands and giggling at a furry red monster on the television screen.

 

“RJ,” Dany swooped down, pulling her niece into a warm embrace. The little girl giggled, nuzzling into her chest. “Where are mommy and daddy? Did you escape them again?”

 

“No,” Elia exited the kitchen with a dish towel in her hands. “Rhae is working and I was checking dinner. I had to use Elmo to distract her,” she laughed

 

“I was always a fan of Cookie Monster," Dany responded while she tickled her niece.  

 

“Actually, you were more like Oscar the Grouch at that age, ” Rhaegar joked as he entered the room. “And why do you insist on calling her ‘RJ’?”

 

Dany scoffed, hitting her brother in the arm as he walked past her, “because she may look like Elia but that-“ she gestured to now to her mischievous niece, precariously trying to scale the couch to reach the remote control. “-is all you, Rhae.”

 

She laughed as her brother rolled his eyes. It was true, while Rhaenys or Rhae Junior as Dany liked to call her, looked like a miniature version of her mother but even at such a young age, her personality was all Rhae. Rhae stopped in front of Elia, kissing her on the forehead.

 

Dany silently gagged behind them to which only goaded Rhae to continue once she started groaning about her ‘eyes burning’. After a failed attempt of nuzzling his wife’s neck and Dany’s increasing dramatics; Elia swatted Rhae away, pushing him into the living room.

 

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she told both of them, Rhae backed away with a smirk returning to her father’s study. Elia’s soft gaze traveled from him over to Dany. “Why don’t you get comfortable Dany.”

 

Dany glanced over to see her niece promptly ignoring them, with her focus on a favorite episode of ‘Elmo the Musical’.

 

“El !” she yelled and started clapping her hands.

 

Dany laughed, leaving the living room as she jogged up the stairs to change her clothes and get ready for dinner.

 

Later that night after Elia had put Rhaenys to bed, Dany laid sprawled out on the couch, flicking through the channels. An activity that her father always disapproved of and would have dropped a book into her lap to read. The house still seemed empty along even after her brothers family moved in. Dany couldn’t stop the sense of guilt she felt that Rhae and Elia had to upend their lives in Dorne and relocated to Winterfell just so she could finish her final year at Winterfell Academy.

 

After the funerals, Rhae, Vis and Dany met with their parent's attorney on Dragonstone. It was then that they learned of their parent’s last will and testament.  The thought of them having wills and still being young, only in their early fifties was a morbid thought to Dany but in hindsight, it didn’t surprise her. Aerys Targaryen had several close calls and near misses while serving before she was born and it was logical that her always prepared father would have a will prepared just in case.

 

In the will it stated that until she turned eighteen,  Rhae was designated as her legal guardian. The siblings also discovered that individually they were left with a sizable inheritance from their parents business dealing and investments. Sitting in that meeting, Dany realized that there was still so much she didn’t know about her parents and learning about it after their deaths made it all more bittersweet. Per the will, Dany was allowed a monthly stipend which Rhae would have to approve, complete access to the funds would only happen when she turned twenty-one. Learning about the size of the inheritance should have made her happy, it was money after all and it would help with her future finances but she didn’t want it. She rather deal with any financial burden that came her way if it meant her parents would still be alive.

 

Rhae hadn’t touched his either, there was no need. The properties in Winterfell and Dragonstone were paid off and his new position at a tech corporation was well paying. Rhae decided to transfer some of his inheritance to a college fund for RJ and keep the rest for a rainy day.

 

Viserys had decided the best way to use his inheritance was to travel the world. He dropped out of the University of Meereen and had spent the last year backpacking around Essos. The two siblings had discussed at length if they thought Vis was responsible enough to handle that much money. Especially after discovering after a recent trip to Lys that he was indulging in the family vice of heavy drinking while abroad. It seemed their father had shared the same concern and had the foresight to set up a clause that would allow Vis only partial access to the entire amount. The rest was in stock and bonds that Vis would have to make the effort of visiting the Iron Bank to obtain.  

 

There was no way of confirming it but Dany was almost sure Vis was partaking in more than just a drunken night out while partying. During a summer trip to Dragonstone, while visiting their family, the older cousins were hanging out when Vis shared a story of using alternative methods to help inspire his creativity. He went into detail that while struggling on a difficult art project, he decided to try something different. The mind-bending, visceral experience resulted in one of his most successful pieces. When questioned by their cousin, Valaena; he openly admitted to experimenting with the other art students and that it was no big deal. The memory of that balmy summer night came rushing back to her when she opens the door to see a gaunt, pallid looking Vis home for the holidays.

Rhaegar later disclosed that their parents had known about Vis’s occasional drug and had previously sent him into treatment.  Rhae suspected he would relapse again but held out hope that their brother would battle his demons and win this time. Except everyone deals with grief differently and the death of their parents only accelerated his habit. When Rhae and Dany broached the topic and their concerns with Vis, the discussion quickly spiraled out of control, escalating into a screaming match between the siblings with demands, accusations, and guilt is viciously thrown at one another. It ended with Vis storming off into the night and that was the last they heard from him.  

 

Dany huffed, turning off the television. She swung her legs off the couch, standing up to stretch. She had been invited by Missy for a night out but declined. She was in a dour mood all week and wanted to be alone. Thankfully Missy and Margaery had been understanding on her skipping out on their night. The others avoided her as well, it had been that way since the New Year’s party. The train of thoughts was broken by the sound of her phone rattling against the table, she sat back down picking it up. She saw a text from Daario but chose to ignore it.

 

On her way to the stairs, Dany passed her father’s old office, the light illuminating under the closed door. She pushed it open to see Rhae staring at a computer screen, frowning.

 

“Hey.”

 

Rhae looked up, giving her a tired smile. “I thought you were going out tonight?”

 

She shook her head, settling down into the chair opposite him. “No, just didn’t feel up to it.”

 

“Understandable, how is school going? I feel like I barely get to talk to you these days.”

 

“It’s going well, ready for graduation and hopefully get some acceptance letters.”

 

“Ahh,” Rhae leaned back. “I don’t miss that, you know I applied to seven schools and only got into one? And it wasn’t even one of my safe schools.”

 

“Only one? Why?”

 

“My grades were shite,” Rhae chuckled. “I mean they were passable but I did the bare minimum to get by, that’s why enlisting was the only logical choice.”

 

“And the dad factor too, I bet.”

 

“Yes, that too,” Rhae nodded. “How many schools?”

 

“Just four.”

 

Rhae let out a low whistle, his forehead creasing. “Elia told me she was helping you with the applications, where did you apply?”

 

“White Harbor University, Three Sisters College, Sunspear University and Kings Landing University.”

 

Rhae silver brows furrowed. “None of those are art schools, I thought you were going to apply to an art school?”

 

Dany had looked into applying to an art school but her usual fearless self-felt hesitant with the application process specifically the auditions. In the past, the thought of auditioning wouldn't have deterred her and would've been treated as a challenge. But even after she started dancing again in Braavos last summer, she was still nervous and began to doubt that she was good enough to make it as a professional dancer.  

 

“What about The University of Braavos? I know it’s not just an art school, but they have a good program. That was your top choice after we visited.”

 

“It still is…was, I applied right before the deadline but I doubt I’ll get in,”

 

Rhaegar leaned back in his chair, his dark violet eyes studying her.“ That's not the real reason, is it? You've been wanting to get back to Braavos since you moved here.” Rhae scrutinizing gaze narrowed. “Is it because you’re afraid of leaving?”

 

That was just the tip of the iceberg of insecurity that Dany was struggling with since last year.  The therapy sessions were slowly helping but she was still felt anxious every time she left her family. Fearing something would happen to them. It was an irrational fear she knew but she couldn’t stop it from rearing its ugly head at inappropriate times. Dany looked away from her brother, blinking back the threat of tears.

 

She heard Rhaegar sigh softly across from her. “Dany can I give you some advice?”

 

“Never stopped you before,” she chuckled.

 

“I know you’re scared and I notice all your choices are less than a six-hour drive from here or near family in Dorne. You don’t have to tell me but I feel it too. Mom and Dad are gone and you feel unanchored, hell I’m thirty-five with a family and I feel lost too but I don’t want you to forgo your dream for something familiar, something safe? Does that make sense?”

 

Dany nodded. “Do you regret it? The military?”

 

“Sometimes, I regret the combat memories and the nightmares but I met Elia when I was stationed in Dorne, I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

 

“Do you think Dad regretted it?” She asked.

 

Rhae expression changed to a contemplative look. “I don’t think he did, he loved being in the military, leading his men. Even if it messed with him mentally and emotionally I don’t think he had any misgivings about joining.”

 

Dany nodded.

 

“So if you aren’t thinking about a dance program, what are you thinking of majoring in?”

 

Dany bit her lip, “I want to do medicine, possibly nursing.”

 

Rhae nodded, “That’s very admirable, Braavos has a strong nursing school, plus if you feel adventurous you could always double major.”

 

Dany hadn’t thought of that, or the amount of work that would entail but that was always an option.

 

“What about your friends? Any of you guys applying to the same school?”

 

"Missandei applied to Braavos, and a bunch of schools in Essos," Dany answered. "Once she's graduates her family is going to move back to Naath. Margaery applied to KLU and a small school in Highgarden."

 

“What about Robb and Jon?”

 

Before New Years the topic of Jon was occasionally broached but since then his name had all but disappeared from the household. Dany knew Rhaegar had an idea of the situation, if only because Elia had asked her if everything was okay and needed to talk a couple of days after the party. They still weren’t on speaking terms, she only saw Robb if he was with Margaery and only saw Jon in passing.

 

“I’m not sure,” she answered honestly.

 

Rhaegar looked away from the computer screen, his eyes narrowing. “You know you can talk to me right?”

 

She immediately recognized where he was steering the conversation. "Yeah, of course, Rhae, I just know your busy-"

 

“Dany did Jon do something at the party-“

 

Dany’s eyes widened, “Gods no.” She shook her head, watching the visible tension in her brother dissipate with the sagging of his shoulders. “We just had a disagreement that’s it.”

 

“Right, well you don’t have to tell me the details but can I give you some advice? Coming from a man that was once a sixteen-year-old fool too?”

 

Dany chuckled. Rhaegar always had a way of sliding his advice into their conversations. A different tactic than her mother who preferred sit down and have in length philosophical discussions when it came to dealing with issues in life. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Sure, why not.”

 

A brief look of relief crossed her brother's expression. "I don't know what happened between you and Jon and it's really none of my business but in the short amount of time, I've known Jon. He doesn't seem like the type to do something unless it's warranted."

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“I’ve seen you two together, whatever happened is it worth choosing your ego over losing a childhood friend?”

 

 _Shite, why does he always have to be so insightful?_ Dany wondered as she sat there silently, mulling over Rhaegar words.

 

“Just think about it," he powered down the computer, standing up to stretch. He stood next to her while she remained seated in the chair. "Come on, let's head up."

 

Dany let Rhaegar pull her up and guide her out the office and up the stairs. Once in her room, she changed into one of her father’s old military shirts and settled down under the down comforter to sleep. The room was dark as she turned towards the window, catching the silhouette of the moon behind the light cloud cover. _Could it really be that simple?_ The exchange of words that night was heated but the damage was done in the purposeful actions afterward. 

 

Daenerys fell into one of many fitful nights of sleep that haunted her in the following days after the argument. 

 

Was there a road back to being friends? Or was what was left of their friendship completely destroyed?

* * *

 

Spring Grade 12

 

The day had turned into complete utter shite for Jon. It started when he woke up late that morning and had to scramble to get himself ready in order to not jeopardize Robb’s barely hanging by a thread attendance record. They arrived at school with only minutes to spare before the final bell. Jon had hoped after the disastrous morning the day would improve….it didn’t. It was during his afternoon physics class that he realized the assignment that he had spent the last four weeks working on and was twenty-five percent of his final grade was sitting forgotten at home on his desk. It took several promises and a few minutes of outright begging to convince Professor Pycelle to allow him to turn the assignment in a day late. Jon grumbled about it afterward while talking to Robb. Professor Pycelle had reminded several times how thankful Jon should be and how gracious he was being in allowing him to submit the assignment on Monday, however, he would still deduct ten points because it was late.

 

“Fucking menace,” Jon muttered under his breath.

 

“He never gives anyone a break in his class,” Robb pointed out. “Too bad Pylos class was filled. He’s more understanding than Pycelle.”

 

"Jon!" Jon turned around to see red-faced, running Pyp skid to a halt before him.

 

“Damn your hard to track down.” He heaved. “I need you to come with me to the track.”

 

“For what? We have today off.”

 

"I know but Coach Lannister had a family emergency and can't run the practice for those that aren’t going to the meet this weekend. He wants you to run it.”

 

“For fuck sakes,” Jon hissed, running a hand through his long curly brown hair. There go his plans for reviewing for an upcoming calculus exam before the track meet and other responsibilities appropriate his weekend. Which meant he would have to pull another all-nighter on Sunday to stay on track.   

 

Jon grumbles at the thought as he reached over, grabbing Pyp’s shoulder. “Fine, I’ll meet you out there in fifteen minutes.”

 

Pyp nodded, turning to jog away.

 

“I guess I’ll see you at the house later then? Do you want me to pick you up?” Robb offered.

 

Jon knew he was supposed to be resting before the Tri-cities meet tomorrow, but after the day he had a leisure run home would be the next best thing to clear his mind and get him focused for the meet.

 

“Here,” Jon handed over to Robb his full school bag. “I’m going to run home afterward. I’ll see you at home.”

 

Robb nodded and turned to go as Jon ran towards the locker room.

 

Jon felt the furrow in his brow deepen. As a whole, the Winterfell Academy track team got along with each and there were hardly any issues or drama between the teammates, unlike other Winterfell sports teams. Jon's teammates respected and listen to him as their captain. But it was nearing the end of the season and after training in the rain all week, the old gods decided to bless them on a Friday with sunshine and warmer weather. Adding a sense of restlessness to the usually disciplined team, plus the absence of Coach Lannister didn’t help matters and made for what should have been a routine Friday practice into a nice Molotov cocktail called a clusterfuck.

 

"Oy!" Pyp yelled next to him. "If you lot can't listen we will do repeat four hundreds until you puke? Got it?!”

 

Pyp turned to Jon who was about to open his mouth when a silver blond blur streaked past him, hooking his arm in the process, dragging him behind the equipment shed and out of sight.  Jon felt himself physically slam against the wooden shed before he could register who had to push him into it.

 

“What the fuck?” He objected at his assailant.

 

Dany ignored his question as she paced in front of him like a caged dragon. “Jon Snow, I should kick your ass.”  


“What?” Jon reached out, grabbing Dany by her arm. He could hear the fading laughter of his teammates as Pyp led them away. _I owe you one Pyp_. “What the hell are you going on about?”

 

Jon couldn’t even begin to fathom what put her in a mood that resulted in her seeking him out. The two haven’t been on speaking terms in months. Dany spent most of her time actively avoiding him.

 

Dany violet eyes held a dangerous glint as she glared at him with her arms crossed tightly against her chest. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Tell you what?”  

 

Her gaze narrowed. “Why did I have to find out from Sansa that you’re not going to college? ”

 

Jon slowly exhaled as he rested his head against the wooden structure behind him. He half listened as Dany continued to rant at him. Jon knew once he made the decision and told his family they were bound to tell others and the news would spread. He initially debating about breaking the self-imposed embargo between the two and personally tell her about his decision, a preemptive strike to quell her attempts to talk him out of it. Judging from their current situation, he should’ve followed his gut instinct, regardless he knew what her response would be whether he told her or not. It was still going to come back and bite him the ass.  

 

“-And that you’re enlisting into the military!?” Dany finished, giving him a hard stare. “What are you thinking? No scratch that, you couldn’t have been thinking to make that choice.”

 

Jon huffed. It was bad enough when he announced his decision, he was met with less than ideal support from certain family members and friends. Dany now standing in front of him, repeating the same argument as the others had was just adding insult to injury. “I’m sorry, but I wasn’t aware I had to run all my life decisions by you first?” he snapped.

 

Dany charged over to him, jabbing a finger into his chest. “It’s not that and you know it. You know what being in the military means, what being a Westerosi soldier means…you saw what serving did to my father-“ she bit her lower lip and turned away. “What my family went through, what I went through.”

 

Jon sighed. “I know Dany but I had no other options, I didn’t get the scholarships I applied for and the track scholarship wasn’t a full ride.”

 

“But what about your Uncle Ned? Isn’t Robb’s going to Kings Landing University, isn’t there-“

 

“There isn’t and when he offered, I declined. Besides, there is still Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon that I have to think about. It was my choice to do this.”

 

Dany stood in front of him, shaking her head. “I don't get it, Jon. You saw what serving did to my father, our leaders are constantly sending troops somewhere. My father did several tours in Dorne, Meeren, and Qarth. He still had nightmares and flashbacks and now with the new trouble in the northern territories, that’s where they’ll send you and-“

 

“And what?” Jon pushed off the wall to stand in front of her.  

 

Dany stepped back, her hands dropping down to her side. “Nothing, never mind…It’s clear your decision is final.”

 

“It is,” he took a tentative step towards her. “Congratulations on getting into Braavos," Jon quickly added, hoping to catch her off guard and shift the first conversation they had in months to a lighter topic.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered, the corners of her mouth quirked upward.

 

“Sansa and Arya told me, Well mostly Sansa. She was talking about it at dinner the other night, saying they have one of the good dance programs in Essos.”

 

Dany nodded. “They have other programs besides dance. I have been considering looking at either doing a double major or minor in another degree. Just weighing my options.”

 

“What else are you thinking of majoring in besides dance?”

 

“Nursing,” she answered him. She looked down at her feet, lightly kicking at a patch of grass. “After everything last year with my parents….” She trailed off, looking back up at him, catching him with her earnest gaze. “I like the idea of helping people.”

 

Jon nodded, unsure of how to proceed. This was the closest thing they had to a civil conversation in months and a part of him was afraid that it could fall apart and end in a matter of seconds with one misconstrued word.

 

“Makes sense, you’ve always been a loving person, I meant,” he stammered, looking away. “That sounds really interesting and who knows maybe you’ll end up taking care of me one day?” he joked.

 

She turned her steely gaze onto him, “That’s not funny.”

 

“Wasn’t trying to be just-”

 

The sound of a text alert sounding off stopped Jon’s response. Dany pulled out her phone, quickly glancing at the message. “I have to go,” she looked back up at him.

 

Jon nodded and gestured for her to leave their spot behind the equipment shed first. The two re-entered the raucous atmosphere surrounding the track. Dany took the first exit through the metal chain linked fence, leaving the track behind her as she started to jog up the stadium steps towards the student parking lot.

 

"Hey, Dany?"

 

She stopped and looked down at him. “You shouldn’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, trust me.”

 

He watched as she huffed, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as if she were about to respond but stopped and shook her head. “Bye Jon.” She turned and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

 

Jon thought he saw the blue hair of  Daario walking over towards her, bringing his arm to rest over her shoulders. Margaery had accidentally let it slip that Dany and Daario were dating but when asked she didn't divulge any additional details, except to only say that it was Daario who wanted more while Dany did not.

 

Jon’s jaw flexed as he grimaced at the thought, it was her decision in the end. _She’ll figure him out on her own_. He told himself. No use in him getting angry over something he had no control over, it wasn’t his place to tell her not to date the blue hair prick.

 

“Snow!”

 

 _Fuck._ Jon turned to see Pyp waving him down. Jon jogged over to join him.

 

“What did you do to piss of the Dragon Queen now?” Pyp whispered as he shouted out split times to the pack of runners staggering across the finish line.

 

“Later,” Jon murmured. "Oi! that four hundred meter split was too slow, remember the pace is for a five-forty-seven minute mile, not a seven-minute mile. The next four hundred is for a sub-two minute eight hundred meter pace. That’s race pace!” Jon barked at the tired group in front of him.  

 

Pyp nodded as he stood beside him doing the countdown, “alright in 3-2-1, go!”

 

“Come on,” Jon yelled after them as they took off running, elbowing each other, jockeying for position in front of the pack. The rest of the afternoon went by without any further interruption. At the end of the day, Jon found himself signing out to coach Lannister on how the practice went. 

 

“Good Jon, I knew I could count on you.”

 

"Thank you, sir,"

 

Coach Lannister gave a small smile. “You ready for the meet tomorrow?”

 

The thought of the number of events he had to prepare for was overshadowed by a pair of violet eyes. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Coach Lannister laughed, “get some rest Jon, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

 

Jon opened the door and left Lannister’s office behind him. He walked down the stairs, placing his earbuds in while selecting his favorite run playlist. The up-tempo music flowed out, drowning out the ambient noise around him. Jon looked down to start his watch as he lightly jogged down the street. Hoping to put the strange day behind him.

 

* * *

 

  
End of the School Year

 

“Jon!”

 

“What!?!”

 

Sansa ran down the stairs stopping in front of him. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

 

Jon looked over at Robb for help. He shrugged and kept playing Call of Duty.

 

“Again, what?”

 

Sansa huffed,  “Dany’s recital?”

 

Jon overheard Robb chuckling to himself. He ignored it and turned back towards the game. “I’m pretty sure I’m not invited.”

 

After that afternoon confrontation, things between the two had marginally improved. When they were with their group of friends they were now civil and occasionally speaking or as Missandei had bluntly put it; the Jon and Dany embargo of 2009 had officially ended. This was their first major disagreement that caused such a severe rift that neither knew how to go about mending and navigating the unknown territory between them. Just as Jon thought he had a handle on it, it seemed the universe had something else planned for them.

 

Jon had learned that morning during their graduation rehearsal that four of their classmates would not be attending and the five-person buffer between them was now down to only Robb. Having Robb sitting between them and Margaery sitting directly behind them made the tedious rehearsal bearable, to the point that when they were dismissed the awkward, stilted conversations had shifted back to their normal banter. It wasn’t exactly how it was before but it was a huge improvement from the previous several months.

 

Sansa snapped her fingers at Jon, breaking his thoughts. “Of course you are invited. Dany extended the invite to the entire family. You’re family aren’t you?”

 

Jon gave Sansa an incredulous glare. “Yeah but so is Robb, Bran, Rickon and Arya; again why do you assume that I am going with you?”

 

“Bran and Rickon are with Mom and Dad and Arya is out doing something probably illegal with Hot Pie," Sansa whined. "Come on Jon, please? I don't want to go by myself."

 

“What about Robb? Take Robb, I’m sure Margaery will be there.”

 

Rob shot him a glare. “Negative, I went to the winter recital with Margaery, plus it’s not that bad. I’m surprised she hadn’t dragged you to one yet.”

 

“Please, Jon,” Sansa started to beg. “I normally wouldn’t bother you, but this is different than the Spring recital I was in. This is a special performance just for the senior dancers. She’s doing three pieces tonight and…”

 

Robb snickered beside him. Jon looks over to see him give a sheepish shrug and grin. Jon shook his head. For fuck sakes, he looked over to see Sansa getting ready to start whining.

 

“Fine,” he gritted out as he placed down the controller. Dany had been trying to get him to go to one of these recitals for years. It was always an inside joke between the two but a part of him was curious to see Dany in her own creative element. Where was the harm in that?  

 

Jon stood up and went towards his closet to change, “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

 

Sansa bounced on her toes, grinning at him as she ran up the stairs to probably wait for him. Jon pulled out a pale blue button up and a pair of jeans and headed to the shower to get ready for the recital.

 

 

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“A little,” Dany felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. “I just wish mom were here you know?”

 

Rhaegar mouth curved into an empathic smile. “Dany, I know we don’t tell you enough but Elia and I are really proud of you. We know the past year was especially hard for you, but you pulled through and came out stronger in the end.” Rhaegar rested his hands onto her shoulders. “Mom and Dad would be so proud.” 

 

He pulled her into a strong embrace, she felt the tears welling up behind her eyes. She pulled away, hastily dabbing her eyes. “Rhae,” she laughed. “If you ruin my makeup-“

 

“Sorry,” the two laughed together. Dany smiled briefly and straighten up once she saw her teacher enter the warm-up area.

 

“Daenerys, are you ready for tonight?”

 

“Yes, ma’am”

 

Mrs. Slate pulled Dany into a hug. “Just remember when you’re dancing, use that-”  she reached over, patting her gently on her stomach. “-Fire in you as inspiration, giving power and life to your dancing. You’re very talented and The University of Braavos is very lucky to have you.” She patted her shoulder, smiling briefly at the siblings before moving off to another dancer warming up.

 

“Did you invite any of your friends ?”

 

“Just you guys, Daario and Missy. Margaery had to go out of town this weekend to see family. ” Dany purposefully didn’t mention Vis, she did hear back from her brother but telling Rhae his response would only make him upset, ruining their evening.

 

“What about the Starks?”

 

“Oh I’m sure Sansa and Arya will come but Margaery had to practically drag Robb last time and I know how much of a struggle it is for Bran and Rickon to sit still the entire time.” The sight of Rickon dancing in the aisle during Sansa performance in the Spring show made her giggle.  

 

“What about Jon?”

 

Dany shook her head. When they left graduation rehearsal that morning she almost joked that this was the last time she would ever pester him about her recital but she didn’t. The reality that they were all going their separate ways in a few months left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Instead, she bypassed them all and left to get ready for tonight. Dany was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the brief frown that flitted across Rhaegar face. "Well, I can't wait. I'm going to find Elia and Rhays and get settled. What type of pieces are you doing tonight?”

 

“One is a modern group, one is a contemporary jazz solo and the last is a group freestyle.”

 

Rhaegar leaned in, kissing her forehead, “Break a leg, Dany.”

 

Dany watched her brother’s retreating form exit the backstage. She bit her lip and smiled. The butterflies in her stomach were getting the better of her. She had been performing for this dance company of years, but this recital was different. She knew it was the last one as a student here and that her parents weren’t there left her feeling wistful. Dany blinked her eyes rapidly, attempting to fight back the tears that threatened to slip as she continued to warm up.

 

The curtain muted the thunderous applause as Dany and several others walked off the stage into the wings.

 

“That was great!” Lyarra cried as the rest of the group quickly filed off behind them. “Think my nerves are finally settling. I think I’m ready for my solo, what about you, Dany?”

 

Dany grinned at her friend. "Oh, I'm more than ready now.”

 

The two girls watched from the side stage as one of the other senior dancers started their solo. Dany watched as Dora performed a contemporary piece to “Mad World’. Dany grinned, remembering how the two had both wanted to perform to that song before Dany remembered another song she was introduced to that would fit perfectly for her solo contemporary piece.

 

Dora finished to another round of applause and made her way backstage. She passed Dany as she patted her face with a towel, throwing an encouraging thumbs up her way. Dany smiled and removed her jacket as she readied herself.

 

The lighting switch to the one she selected for the piece.“ Up next is our final senior solo dancer, Ms. Daenerys Targaryen performing a contemporary piece to ‘Sabrosa’ by the Beastie Boys.”

 

Dany jogged across the stage to stand in the middle of the stage posed and ready. _Use that fire_ , she told herself. Emote with that passion inside of you ‘ _Be the Dragon’_. The curtain lifted, there was a slight pause before the opening guitar riff of Sabrosa started. Dany brought her arms up, matching the rhythm as she let the fire within her roar to life, leaving it all out there on the stage.

 

* * *

 

Jon stood towards the back of the auditorium and watched as Dany was surrounded by family and friends with flowers and peals of amazement. Sansa was walking over towards him. “Wasn’t she amazing, and that solo piece?” Sansa gushed, “She can make it.”

 

Jon nodded, “Yeah, she can.”

 

Sansa turned back towards him, “Aren’t you going to go over and say something?”

 

Daario was giving her a bouquet of roses and kissing her on her cheek. “No, I’ll give her…her space.”

 

“Jon..”

 

“Sansa…let it rest. I’ll talk to her another day.”

 

Sansa looked back and forth between the too, before her shoulders dropped in defeat, “Fine.”

 

“Besides, I gotta get you home. I'm surprised Catelyn hasn’t sent the wolves out to yet.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes, hooking her arm in his. “We aren’t that late, but if you insist, let’s go home.”

 

They both turned and headed towards the exit. Jon held the door open for Sansa and took a chance, glancing over his shoulder and caught Dany’s eye. Dany gave him a half smile with a nod before turning her attention back to Rhaegar bouncing his daughter on his hip. Jon glanced back and caught Sansa watching the brief exchange.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Jon let go of the door, it closes behind them as they walked towards the car. He jingling the keys in his hand, “Shoot.”

 

“Why didn’t you go after her?”

 

Jon opened the car door, pausing for a moment. He scratched the back of his neck. “That’s a question that I don’t have the answer for anymore.”

 

* * *

 

After graduation

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing there?”

 

Jon chuckled as he watched an exasperated Robb explain to Theon again his grilling methodology.

 

Theon took a step back with this hands held up in defeat. "Okay, I’ll let you be. All I ask is that you don’t overcook my hamburger like last time, that’s all I’m saying.”

 

"The only reason it burned was that you wanted it well done and demand that I leave it on the grill.”  Robb pointed out as he turned back to his task of stoking the fire.

 

“Come on Jon, help me out here?”

 

Jon shook his head. “Not this time Theon, you’ve ruined too many barbecues over the years.” He went back to the comic book in his hand.

 

All attention was drawn to the deck door opening behind them. “Boys, your mother and I are going out of a while. I trust you can act appropriately while we are gone?" Ned asked studying the three, particularly Theon.

 

“No problem, Dad. Are Sansa and Arya still here?” Robb answered.

 

“Yes and No. Sansa is at Jeynes. Arya is upstairs in her room and Bran and Rickon are still with Hodor. They should be back in an hour."

 

“They should’ve eaten by then, just have them shower and off to bed please,” Catelyn added from behind Ned.

 

“Sure, Mom not a problem.”

 

Jon reflexively nodded too. The door closed behind them, leaving them alone on the back deck. It was hard to fathom that in less than two weeks all of them would be leaving Winterfell and starting off to make their own paths in the world. In the following weeks after graduation, the days were filled with ‘one last time’ events. Going to the movies as a group  ‘one last time’, taking a road trip to Torrhen’s square ‘one last time’, hanging out at the pool ‘one last time’. It was all a joke in the beginning but as their friends started leaving and departure dates got closer a sense of melancholy settled amongst them. The back door banging open broke Jon from his contemplation as he watched Margaery walk out onto the deck, followed by Missy and Dany. They were all carrying dishes of food. Missy mother had provided their favorite Naathi dishes specifically for their last barbeque together. Jon found himself caught in Dany gaze as she gave a small nod, her mouth curving into a small smirk. 

 

Jon stood up, helping to clear off and set the table. Missandei handed him a full dish of plantains and a medium dish of Roti. He sat them down as Margaery took the plate of hamburgers and hotdogs from Robb. Dany exited the house with a large salad in her hand and a covered dish.

 

Theon took the cover dish from Dany, deeply inhaling. “Dany is this your mom’s Valyrian firecracker chicken?”

 

Dany nodded. “It is, I found her recipe while packing up the kitchen.” She settled the dish on the table as the others started fixing their plates for the final barbeque of the season.

 

“Is Rhae going to sell the house?” Margaery asked as she swatted Robbs hands away from her perfectly arranged hamburger. Robb pulled his hand back with a mock scowl, before fixing his own.

 

“He decided to keep it, possibly rent it out in the meantime.” She answered, shoving a large amount of roti on her plate. “He wanted to stay here but the job opportunity was too good to turn down, it is temporary so it just makes sense to keep it just in case he is transferred back here in a year or two.” She finished as she sat down next to Missandei, directly across from Jon.

 

"It will be weird going by the house and not seeing your guys there," Robb commented, he sat between Jon and Margaery. Theon sauntered over with a plate food piled high on his plate, He took a bite from his burger. "It's perfect, Robb." He proclaimed with a mouth full of food.

 

“Theon, please.” Margaery held up her hand while Missy giggled and shook her head. Jon looked up from his plate to see a pair of concerns eyes studying him. His eyebrows rose questioningly. Dany’s eyes darted downward with a quick shake of her head. _What was that about?_ He wondered. Jon let the brief abet curious exchange go as he tucked into his meal while conversations continued around him.

 

The friends spent the languid summer evening sharing stories and reminiscing about their earliest memories as friends and a few of them were new to Jon, particularly the current story Missy was sharing.  

 

“Hang on-“ Jon interrupted Missy’s retelling of a story about the three of them and an escapade at a Highgarden pool. “Who broke in?”

 

“Well, it was Margaery’s plan but it was actually Dany that got us in. I’m telling you,” Missy grinned, directing an empty fork over at Dany. “If you ever need to break into something, that’s your girl,” She laughed.

 

Dany blushed but shrugged. "It helps to grow up with older brothers, and my dad taught me a few things." She winked at Missandei and Margaery who started laughing harder.

 

Theon leaned back from the table, shaking his head.

 

“To think, while we were spending our summers in Queenscrown and this one,” Robb gestured to Theon, “at the Pyke. All the while thinking you lot are sitting around painting your nails and doing girlish things in boring Highgarden,” Robb threw a mock glare at this girlfriend. “You guys are pulling off an Ocean Eleven?” He finished with a scowled.

 

“Oh, we can’t have fun either?” Margaery leaned forward, planting a kiss on Robb’s cheek.

 

"I still can't believe you guys went skinny dipping without us," Theon complained. 

 

Jon chuckled, glancing over to see Dany roll her eyes. “Yes Theon, how thoughtless of us for not inviting you guys.”

 

"Exactly, next time I expect an invite," Theon muttered, throwing a leering glance over to Missy.

 

Missy held her hand up in protest. “Not gonna happen Theon, sorry.”

 

The all laughed while Theon tried to strategize a reason for them all to make an impromptu trip to Highgarden. The night went on as they talked about their now impending futures. Margaery was looking forward to attending Highgarden University and their social work program. Robb had decided on Oldtown College. Even though he had been accepted into Kings Landing University. Both schools had competitive business arts programs but Jon knew a part of Robb decision was to be closer to Margaery. Whether he admitted it or not was another story.

 

Theon had decided to go back to the Iron Islands. Over spring break, Theon broached the subject of a gap year to his father after his uncle Euron offered him an opportunity to work for his yachting business. Mr. Greyjoy only agreed if Theon didn’t squander it and learned the family business otherwise he threaten to cut Theon off and send him to work in the fisheries with his cousin on Old Wick. The threat of smelly fisheries was enough motivation for Theon not to fuck up.

It wasn't a surprise when Missy and Dany announced they had both been accepted into the University of Braavos. Although they were in different programs and weren't living together, the two had spent a lot of time in Braavos over the years and venturing to Essos in two weeks was like a second homecoming.

 

“When do you leave?”

 

Jon startled to see Dany’s giving him a quizzical look.

 

“Next Thursday, you?”

 

“Next Saturday.”

 

“Are you excited?” he asked.

 

“A little, more nervous than anything.” She smiled, leaning back into the Adirondack chair. “I thought I was ready, but packing up was a reality check.”

 

“Same, it’s like putting my entire life-.”

 

"Into one little box," they both spoke at the same time.

 

Dany laughed, glancing over to see Margaery and Robb in the far corner of the backyard, sprawled out on a blanket. Robb pointing at the night sky. Missy had ventured inside to play video games with Arya. Theon eventually joined them when Sansa arrived.

 

“I saw Val before she left last week,” Dany started, her eyes held a curious glint to them. “How are things between you two?”

 

Jon’s brow furrowed. _Where is she going with this?_ "Fine, she texted me last night with pictures of her dorm at Bear Island,” Jon picked up his drink, taking a sip. “How’s Daario?”

 

Her mouth twitched as she shrugged, “I’m not sure, I haven’t heard from him since he left for Meereen after graduation.”

 

“Really?” Now, this surprised Jon.

 

“Oh don’t act shocked, Jon,” She chuckled. “You were so focused on Nationals that you probably didn’t even notice that Daario’s skating sponsorship with the Second Sons was all everyone was talking about for that last month. He is off traveling the Free Cities.”

 

Jon had overheard Daario bragging to his friends about something but chose to ignore it. Now looking back, it was obvious that Daario wasn’t around Dany as much and he saw her often by herself in those final weeks.

 

“Sorry,” Jon muttered, but he wasn’t when it came to Daario.

 

“For what?” Dany asked. “It was casual, nothing serious plus it was mutual,” she finished. “Besides you were right.”

 

Jon looked over to see her smirking at him, “He can be an annoying braggart at times.”

 

Jon barked out a laugh before taking another sip of his drink. The comforting sounds of a Winterfell summer night settled around them. The green glow of fireflies appearing between the two caught Jon’s attention.  He glanced over to see her quickly ducking her head, looking off towards the backyard; the shadows from the candlelight obscuring her features.

 

“I never got to thank you for being there.”

 

Jon set down his drink, frowning.

 

Dany sighed. "The show, Jon. Sansa made you go didn’t she?”

 

Jon chuckled with a nod.

 

“Leave it to Sansa.” Dany laughed. “So?”

 

“So?”

 

"Don't make me hurt you, Jon," Dany warned with a laugh.

 

Jon resettled in his chair, positioning himself to face her, “You used Sabrosa?”

 

A soft smile crept onto her plush lips, “I did.” She leaned forward, so close he senses were overwhelmed with the honey blossom scent of her shampoo. “A good friend introduced me to that song, he has good taste in music.” She smirked.

 

“Smart friend.”

 

“Speaking of friends,” her violet eyes became somber. “I want to apologize for this year-“

 

Jon quickly leaned forward, placing his hand on her arm. In hopes of stopping her apology. “There’s no need-“

 

“Yes, there is…We lost a year Jon all because-“

 

“I couldn’t talk to you,” Jon finished.

 

“I didn’t talk to you either and blew up at you at the party.” She shook her head. “Mentally, I was all over the place-“

 

“Dany-“ she stopped her rambling, looking over at him. “We both fucked up.” He meant every word. The past two years had taken an emotional toll on their friendship leaving them both vulnerable and hurt by the other actions, regardless of how well-meaning they were. He knew after New Year’s it had been a mistake avoiding her. She needed him and his friendship just as much as he needed her. “There’s nothing we can do about it, except learn from it and move forward,” Jon finished.

 

"Look at you being all mature," a light giggle escaped. "Well since we were both shitty friends to each other this year, I have a proposition."

 

Jon’s eyes widened, “what’s that?”

 

"Let's promise each other that no matter what, whether you are stationed at the farthest corner of the world and me-"

 

“Dancing on tables tops in Braavosi best bars?” He joked.

 

Dany playfully shoved his arm as she continued, “- that we will try to check in on each other at least once a month?”

 

“Once a month?”

 

“Why?” Dany shifted in her seat. “Do you think that too much?”

 

“No, no it isn’t it just-“ Jon started. “It’s just, I’ll be out of contact for months at a time.”

 

The hopeful grin dropped from Dany face, her expression becoming dismayed. “How about this then, We’ll send each other text when we can and respond when we can, no pressure. It’s the thought that counts, right?”

 

Jon nodded. It was the most logical decision where both could attempt at keeping in touch without the possibility of letting the other down, “Right.”

 

Dany reached her hand out, firmly shaking Jon’s hand. “Good, here’s to not being shitty friends,” She laughed.

 

Jon started chuckling, her laughter infectious, and just like that any lingering remnants of discord between them just evaporated.  

 

* * *

 

A breeze rustled the trees, breaking the balmy summer air as Jon trudge towards the older section of the Winterfell Cemetery. Jon followed the familiar footpath to the section where the oldest, founding families of Winterfell rested. Some were in elaborate well-tended crypts with the family names of Reed, Karstark, Glover emblazoned on them with their accompanying family sigils. Others were overgrown with vines and hidden in overgrowth with names of Amber, Greenwood, and Greystark. Jon continued on his journey towards the lone crypt set in the corner under the sprawling branches of a weirwood tree.

 

When Dr. Reed, his therapist brought up the idea of addressing some of his unresolved issues by visiting her grave to talk to her, Jon scoffed at the idea of sitting under the weir wood tree, talking to a mother he had no memory of and held off on following through on the suggestion until he received a package from Arthur Dayne. While cleaning and preparing to move, Arthur had come across several more of his mother’s journals in his possession. He handed them over to Jon during a visit and soon after he started reading them. The insight he gained on her life was invaluable, a deep void in him was slightly filled and a maternal bond he never felt before for Lyanna was created that day.

 

Jon visits started with him just sitting there, taking in the view of Winterfell sprawled below. After a few months, he visited not just on special occasions but when he felt the need to ‘bond’ with his mother and eventually he felt the need just as Dr. Reed had suggested to ‘talk’ to her as well.  Jon reached the row of graves, passing his grandparents and his uncle before he settled down next to his mothers. He reached out clearing off the overgrown blades of grass. Jon rested his forearms on his knees. He took a deep sigh as his hand ran over the raised Stark wolf sigil, reading the epitaph “Don’t cry because it’s over, smile because it happened.’

 

“Hey Mom,” Jon started. “Sorry I haven’t had a chance to stop by before I leave tomorrow. The summer flew by. Everyone is leaving and to be honest mom, I’m scared.” Jon stopped, threading a blade of grass between his fingers.

 

“I keep thinking about what could happen to me. Where I could be shipped off to once I’m done with boot camp. There have been ongoing issues in the Northern Territories but there are new disputes in the Basilisk Isles. Uncle Benjen thinks Westeros could get involved and send troops there. I keep thinking that what if I made the wrong decision enlisting but then the more I think about it,  it’s the one thing I’ve always wanted to do but now?” Jon doubtfully shook his head.

 

“I’m just afraid the next time I come back here I could find myself next to you.” He confessed. A warm breeze whipped around him, causing the red leaves of the weir wood tree to dance about, casting otherworldly shadows around him. Jon glanced up with a small smile.

 

“I know, Uncle Ned and Benjen told me the same thing, I need to stay positive. No use in me going if I don’t have my head on straight.” Jon closed his eyes, leaning against the trunk of the tree. The image of his mother smiling came forward in his thoughts, a sense of peace embracing him. He sat in silent contemplation until he heard the distant vibration of his phone. He opened his eyes, reaching over and pulling his phone out of his rucksack. It was a text from Robb. He quickly replied then looked back over at her gravestone.

 

"I have to go, we’re having my farewell dinner tonight. Uncle Benjen is making a big deal out of it and taking us to this fancy restaurant downtown.” Jon chuckled, remembering how excited everyone was, even Arya who hated the fact he was leaving. 

 

“I also wanted to let you know I've made some progress on that project I've been working on. Arthur is going to check a few things out for me and get back to me after boot camp." Jon started to shift, he knew he needed to get back but he didn't want to leave just yet.

 

"I'm going to miss you mom, I know you're always with me but I feel closer to you here." Jon sat forward, resting his palm against the cool gravestone.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he kissed his fingertips and placed them over Lyanna’s name.

 

 “Love you, mom," he stood up turning to leave. He paused and looked back over his shoulder. The leaves rustled again in a silent inquiry. "One day," he chuckled and turned following the same footpath down to the exit. 

 

 

* * *

 

Jon slung his rucksack over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway towards the front door.

 

“Jon?”

 

He paused in the hallway to see Catelyn sitting at the kitchen island, a cup in her hand.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please,” She gestured with her hand towards an adjacent stool.

 

Jon dropped his bag on the ground and settled into the seat.  Catelyn eyes roved over him. “Are you all packed and ready?”

 

Jon nodded. “Uncle Ned, Benjen and Robb are going to take me to the bus depot.”

 

“Good, did Arya try to sneak anything in your bags?”

 

Jon glanced back at the bag. He hadn’t thought about it. Arya was taking his leaving the worst. She acted like it was a personal attack that he was leaving for boot camp.

 

“No, I didn’t think-“

 

“I caught her ruffling through your bags last night, Bran and Rickon too.” She smirked. “They are upset they couldn’t go today, I suggested they leave surprises in your bag for you to find when you unpack. A reminder of them when you’re homesick.”

 

“Thanks,” Jon muttered. Surprised by the endearing sentiment from his usually withdrawn aunt.

 

Catelyn slide over a cup of tea. Jon took a sip of the tea, instantly recognizing the flavor of one of the few teas he could tolerate the taste of and fixed exactly to his liking. Jon looked up to see Catelyn’s lips pursed, her cold blue eyes roving over him.

 

“Did Ned ever tell you he dated Ashara before we were married?” she revealed.

 

Jon’s brow furrowed in confusion, unsure of where the conversation was heading, “um, no.”

 

“They were pretty serious for a while and then they broke up, that’s when we met.”

 

“Oh,” he muttered, unsure of how to respond. He took a sip of the tea, to distract himself from the stilted conversation.

 

“Although your mother,  Lyanna never voiced it, I always felt that she held some animosity towards me that Ned married me and not Ashara.”

 

Jon looked up, surprised. Catelyn took a long sip of her tea. “Lyanna was a force of nature,” she chuckled. “Even with her traveling, you could tell she unconditionally loved her family, but I never felt as welcomed by her, sure she was friendly enough, but there was always some hesitancy, a forced smile. The more I think about it, Lyanna and I never did really get along. We tolerated each other for Ned’s sake but that was it.”

 

She took another sip of her tea, her gaze now boring into him, “and then we heard she had you and she was sick,” She sighed.

 

Jon felt himself grinding his teeth. The sensitive topic of how he arrived there was only spoken about once and Catelyn had not been there.

 

“Before we knew it, she was gone. I wanted to be there for you but I couldn’t. I was young and let my personal feelings towards Lyanna cloud my judgment.”

 

Jon shifted in his chair. The need to ask questions strong but hesitant that if he did ask them Catelyn would stop and he would never learn the motives behind it all.  

 

“I saw what happened to the family after she passed away, she was so young and vibrant and when Ned first brought you home, I felt conflicted, you reminded me so much of her, you had her temperament. I remember it took you a while to adjust and I took it personally and as you got older I couldn’t let it go.” She gave a sad chuckle, shaking her head. “I was young and let my insecurities guide my cold behavior towards you.” 

 

“I should not have projected my ill feelings towards your mother onto you, Jon and for that I am sorry. You were an innocent child and I see that as a failure on my part as a mother. It is one of the many regrets I have in life." 

 

Jon didn't know how to respond. They were never close enough that he would feel comfortable enough to verbally or physically accept her apology. Instead, he finished his drink, locked in her gaze.

 

 

 

Catelyn seemed to sense his trepidation, breaking the silence between them. “You don’t have to accept my apology Jon, but know that you will always be Ned’s son and our children’s brother.” She reached over and squeezed his hand. “For their sake and ours, Be safe Jon.”

 

Jon nodded, his eyes burning. It was a step, a first of many to mending their strained relationship.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon stood outside the bus depot, having already said his goodbyes to his uncles and Robb. He now sat in the growing crowds, watching other recruits say their goodbyes to their families.

 

Over the loudspeakers, the next bus departure was announced. Jon looked down at his information packet, his bus was next. He sighed, thinking about what laid ahead of him, this uncharted journey that he chose for himself. He wondered how he would do at boot camp if he would do well enough to be accepted into the elite ranger program? Where would he be stationed at? Would he be deployed to the north? Or did his fate lay guarding the Stepstones? or as peacekeepers in the Disputed Lands? He heard just on the news that morning, that the United Seven of Westeros Senate had decided to send troops to the outbreak of conflict in Sothoros. Maybe he would be sent there.

 

He leaned back, closing his eyes briefly. Letting his mind wander over the limitless possibilities of what could happen once he boarded that bus. He heard or rather felt the seat next to him dip, with a small hand coming to rest on his forearm. Jon's eyes jerked open to see a pair of mischievous violet eyes.

 

“Dany?”

 

“The one and only.” She smirked.

 

“I thought you left yesterday with Missy?” Jon looked her over. He had been frustrated when Robb casually informed him that Dany had decided to leave with Missy on Wednesday instead of the previously planned Saturday. When questioned, Robb wasn’t sure why they decided to leave early, but it ruined his plans. He was going to drop by after the family dinner and spend his last night hanging out together. Playing video games, reading comics, just enjoying her company one last time. Instead, he spent the remainder of his night packing his bags for boot camp and beating Robb repeatedly at Super Mario Kart.

 

“Only Missy left, I dropped her off at the airport. Something with her parent's flight from Naath to Braavos." She answered.

 

Before he talks himself out of it, Jon swiftly pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping tightly around her. It was just another reminder among the other of how integral she was to him and how much he was going to miss her.

 

“Jon, you’re crushing me.” Her muffled response vibrated against his chest.  Jon chuckled as he pulled back to see a teasing smirk at her lips. "I'm glad I caught you, I thought of coming by last night but I didn't home till late." 

 

She remained in his embrace, her expression one of concern. “So, are you ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He muttered.

 

Dany nodded, looking down at her black converse. "I'm going to miss you, Jon," she looked up, her eyes glassy. “Just promise me you’ll be safe.”

 

Jon nodded, bringing her in for another hug, he nuzzled against the soft silver locks, inhaling the honey blossom scent. He felt slight dampness against his neck. Dany quickly pulled away from him.

 

“Sorry,” she brusquely wiped her eyes. “Just gonna miss annoying you that’s all.” She huffed out with a light laugh.  

 

“I’ll miss that too, who else can I talk shit to while beating them in Halo?” he grinned.  

 

Dany laughed, ducking her head again. Jon knew she was scared for him.  She hadn’t physically voiced it to him, but her actions in the last couple of weeks spoke louder than words. There were so much that was left unspoken between the two. Self-imposed rules on their friendship. It left Jon wondering if things had been different would they still be in this situation. _Rules are meant to be broken,_ he told himself.

 

“The number seventy-six bus for Queenscrown is now boarding.” The announcement echoed over the din of the crowd. 

 

Jon sighed, hesitant to let go of her, “That’s me.”

 

Dany pulled out of his grip. She raised her hand, dancing her long fingers over his chest, attempting to dry off the tear stains on his black shirt. They both laughed when she only made it worst. “Be smart and stay safe out there, Jon.”

 

“I will and I promise to be a good friend as well.” He smiled but felt slightly hollow on the inside.

 

Dany gave him a lingering once over and winked, “I’ll do the same.”

 

The recruits around them started forming a line for the bus. Jon gave a small smile and turned to leave when he felt himself being pulled back around. Dany tightly wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug, Jon returned it, almost lifting her off her feet. She pulled back slightly and he felt the soft pressure of her plush lips against his scruffy cheeks, barely grazing the corner of his mouth. Before he could register what was happening, it was over. Dany pulled away with an uncertain expression, her eyes searching his while cupping his cheek in the process.

 

Jon allowed himself to lean into her hand, breaking his own rule. To burn into his memory her touch, her scent, the details of her face; from her expressive eyebrows down to the smallest details that were easily missed, but Jon knew them all. The uncertainty in her expression disappeared with a flush of her cheeks, her eyes glinting. A silent understanding was reached between the two.

 

"Goodbye, Jon."

 

She dropped her hand and squeezed his.

 

"Goodbye, Dany."

 

Dany pulled away, turning from him as she walked away, quickly disappearing into the sea of people. Jon turned and numbly marched towards his destination. After checking in and finding a seat on the bus. The bus rumbled to life and departed the station. Jon looked out the window, watching the depot and his previous life fade into the horizon. Jon adjusted in his seat, turning forward and towards his uncharted future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a disclaimer, I come from a military family. Both my grandfathers served in WWII. One was looked back at his military service with pride while the other did not and was a jaded man about his service. I have very close friends that have served and second-hand personal experience from losing friends to getting that phone call in the middle of the night. Just trying to show two different points of views in this story.
> 
> The next chapter jumps to one year prior to Jon's accident. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go, another multi-chapter WIP. Some might recognize snippets of this from Tumblr, where I tend to test the waters out for my fics. I've tried to keep the time jump and flashbacks in some type of order and not timey wimey wibbly wobbly stuff, but the story timeline starts here and moves forward with flashbacks. 
> 
> I don't have a set schedule on the updates but I have written ahead so we'll see. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
